Danny's Ghostly Harem
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: A simple wish can change a lot for a person. And this is one heck of a wish; see how Danny Fenton's wish is twisted on its head and how he'll have to deal with what's to come. Warning, 'M' rated for a reason. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Danny's Ghostly Harem**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Danny Phantom characters. All rights belong to Butch Hartman**

 **Author's note:**

Happy Halloween everyone, we hope that you have a spooky and safe holiday and enjoy yourselves. And as per the holiday spirit, here's a ghost story you might enjoy.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Amity Park, called by the public as "A Nice Place to Live". Well, at least that's what the billboard says. In recent months it has become something else. Home to an unusual being that was flying through their streets. A being called "Danny Phantom".

The white haired, green eyed half ghost hero

He was about 16 years old, wearing a black jumpsuit with white boots and gloves and a stylised "D" on his chest that had the letter "P" in the centre. He was flying into a strange house, which seemed to be an apartment complex with a large metallic conservatory.

This was his home, where he had to hide who he was

You see, Danny Phantom was really a teenager called "Danny Fenton" and his parents are professional ghost-hunters...Though "Professional" might be a loose term.

But hey, they were good people

Danny Phantom transformed back into his normal form, the black haired and blue eyed Danny Fenton, wearing a white shirt with red accents and a blue dot on his chest, blue trousers and sneakers instead of the black and white jumpsuit.

"Phew...another day catching ghosts. Day's safe and I'm pretty sure that I'm not busted." Danny smiled

... And so he fell onto his bed tiredly

"Hmm..." He sighed heavily and almost slept in.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

That was his alarm going off; he had to get ready for school in an hour

"Damn it." He had hissed

He forced himself out of bed to get up, he REALLY didn't need this. But luckily the weekend was right around the corner.

Danny walked down the stairs and saw his family in the kitchen.

First was his father, a large man with black hair, wearing an orange jumpsuit and black boots. He was a nice guy all things considered but he was quite a fanatic about hunting ghosts. This was Jack Fenton

Second was his mother, orange shoulder haired, wearing a blue jumpsuit with black gloves. She was quite beautiful and had DD-Cup breasts respectfully hidden in her jumpsuit. This was Maddie Fenton

And lastly was Danny's sister, orange haired that went down to her back, a black long sleeved shirt and teal trousers. She also had C-Cup breasts that were covered up by her shirt since she didn't want to be called a "tease". Lastly, Jazz Fenton

"Morning Danny!" Jack called out, smiling at his son. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." He shrugged

"Morning sweety." Maddie smiled, kissing her son on the cheek. "I've made pancakes."

"Whoa, who're you and what've you done to my parents?" Danny joked as he sat down

"Haha." She rolled her eyes

"You look like hell, didn't you get enough sleep last night?" Jazz asked in concern for her brother.

"Sort of." Danny answered, yawning.

"Oh...Danny, maybe you should stay home for today." Maddie spoke, looking at Danny a bit more.

"... What is happening?" Danny blinked

"We know how hard you've been trying at school, late nights, heavy homework piles, exams." Maddie answered. "We're gonna let you have today off."

"...I'm gonna pinch myself now." Danny answered, pinching himself to see if he was dreaming. "Ow! Okay, not dreaming."

He was really creeped out right now

"Danny, are you okay?" Jack asked

"I-E-Excuse me." Danny quickly left the room, the teen was gripping his head in confusion. He honestly didn't know what the hell was going on. 'What the hell is going on? They are NEVER like this!' he thought

He looked out the window, seeing words appearing over the heads of any women who he saw

"Wh-What the-? What's going on? I couldn't see this before!" Danny grabbed his head in confusion as he examined the words over their heads:

Name, Age, Orientation and Fetish.

Danny rubbed his eyes in shock, he could see the names and age of different people. But Orientation and Fetish? What were THEY?

"Danny? Danny are you okay?" Maddie asked, knocking on the door.

"I-I'm fine. Just...Just I need five minutes." Danny answered, turning intangible and invisible, going to figure this out.

'Okay, I've GOTTA make sense of this.' Danny thought as he floated through the air and down to the street, seeing those four words hovering over women's heads.

 _Sally, 25, Straight, Vanilla._

 _Phylis, 37, Lesbian, Anal_

 _Jessica, 19, Bi-curious, Unknown_

He was able to see all these women's information about themselves! "Name" and "Age" made sense, but "Orientation" and "Fetish"...That was becoming more obvious. Danny was able to see which gender people preferred and what kind of sex they liked!

'I can't believe this...I can see their private stuff!' Danny gulped. 'But...Why...why couldn't I see Jazz's or mum's stuff? I guess it doesn't it affect family?' Danny thought. "What happened last night?"

*Flashback*

Danny was walking through town, sighing heavily as school was almost torture. And he was having love troubles...that being: He didn't know what to do around girls.

Yeah, he had a log of problems with them today

"Hmm...Man...I wish I knew what girls were like...And maybe get tomorrow off." He sighed, unknown that his words were being heard upon

"Your wish... Shall be my desire." A familiar seductive sounding female voice said from behind Danny

"Huh? Who's there?" Danny asked, turning around and only saw a blast of pink mist in his face.

He coughed as he stumbled backwards lightly, looking up slowly to look at who blew that dust in his face

In his sight there was a seductive green figure, long flowing black hair blue and purple bands and clothing, like a harem girl's dress with a strapless crop-top holding back E-Cup breasts and an hourglass seductive figure.

"Desiree?" He blinked "What did you do?!"

"Oh you'll see, Halfa...You'll soon see." Desiree smiled as she vanished from sight

However Danny noticed her face was red, blushing, and starting at him

"Was...Was she blushing?" He wondered

He shrugged and walked off, feeling a bit lightheaded

Later he met up with a... A... A girl... Green hair? ... Then he was flying back in his costume

*End flashback*

"...Desiree. She granted my wish." Danny's colour left his face. "... Oh god, what did she do? How did she twist my wish?"

"Okay, think Danny, think...I wanted to know...What girls were like!" He gasped, coming to that realization. "And THIS is what she twisted it too?!"

And who knows WHAT else she did!

He held his head and thought he had to go back home. He had to check something out. He had to try and find her.

He needed to find Desiree!

Danny ran into an alley, he needed to cover more ground, so he transformed into Danny Phantom, a ring of white energy surrounded him and transform him back into his black jumpsuit, so he could look around more effectively.

In a burst of light he took off flying as fast as he could

'Dang it; how could this happen? WHY did I say what I said?' He thought, flying around. "How difficult is it to find an Arabian harem girl?"

"Who are you looking for Ghost Child?" A voice purred in his ear

Danny screeched in the air and halted as he turned around and saw Desiree behind him. "Desiree! What did you do?" He demanded to know.

But he blinked, seeing the words appear

 _Desiree, Deceased, Bi-Sexual, Double Penetration._

"I-Y-You...What did you do? What IS this?" Danny asked as he blushed seeing Desiree's "Stats"

"Your wish, child." She blushed as she looked him in the eye

Danny looked at Desiree fully now. She had transformed into human form, like who she was once upon a time.

Tanned smooth skin, teal eyes, bouncy E-Cup breasts held by her strapless purple crop-top, free flowing trousers that hugged her hourglass body and long free flowing black hair that went to her round soft ass.

And legs that looked SO LONG and sexy!

"What?" He frowned "I mean your endgame!"

"Oh...I thought you wanted to know what girls were like." Desiree answered, teasing at the end

She walked towards him, her hips swaying sensually

"B-Back off, Desiree!" Danny gulped, not breaking eye contact with her swaying hips.

"I gave you more than just that vision, Child." She explained

"What're you talking about? What did you do?" Danny asked nervously.

"I planned on making EVERY woman want you. At first it would be good for you as you sleep with everyone you'd ever fantasised about. But it would get worse as your 'reach' grew. So many women would find you attractive that you would run. You would be chased by women every second of every day, making you tired, and fucked until you pass on." She explained "And what you see about individual women's preferences and age, a personal torture. A mocking insult about each woman who rings you dry until the life left your body... Seems I made a mistake, however."

""Mistake"?! WHAT "mistake"? From what you've told me I'm pretty much SCREWED!" Danny responded

"It wasn't strong enough." She explained "Instead of making it effect every woman, only those who find you 100% TRULY attractive are affected." ... And then she pulled him into a hug, his face between her large chest

"HMMFF?!" Danny gasped, feeling her soft breasts on his face, almost nestled in there like a cat

"I do believe you can see where I fall in this." She purred

"...You've got very soft tits." Danny admitted as his voice was muffled and reverbed on her bouncy breasts.

"Oh? You think so?" She grinned

"Yes...Two things though." Danny responded, raising the peace-sign in response to his words

"What are they?" Desiree asked

"One...can you let me go? I'm suffocating." Danny answered, his face turning red from both embarrassment and lack of oxygen.

"Oh, okay." Desiree pouted but let him go to get his breath back

"GAHH!" Danny inhaled loudly and deeply. "Phew! Thanks...Second thing...This "sight" you've given me...Why can't I see my sister's or my mum's stats?"

Desiree just shrugged as she held Danny. "Can't see blood relative stats? I dunno...But are you into some "mummy-sister-play"...?" She teased

"NO!" he called, blushing

"Eh, don't blame you...But..." Desiree responded and then smiled. "Do you have somewhere nice to treat a woman who likes you?"

"... Huh?" He blinked

"Take me back to your place or do we bounce like rabbits here?" Desiree purred seductively.

"Like... Rabbit?" He blushed

Desiree pouted and sighed "Don't you know your sex ed?" She asked as she kissed him full on the lips.

Danny gasped, surprised that one of his HOTTEST female enemies was kissing him!

'This is really happening!' Danny screamed in his mind, not believing his luck.

All he could do was kiss back, his mind so blown

Desiree broke the kiss and looked up to her new boyfriend, her heart and eyes fluttering as she whispered to him. "Why don't we turn invisible? Have sex in the air?"

"... Bye." Danny blinked, taking off flying

"Oh...You like chases?" Desiree teased as she raced after him.

'This is bad, this is crazy! She's basically going to pounce on me if I let her!' Danny thought

He spent the next ten minutes frantically flying, soon hiding in an abandoned building down town

He panted quickly and heavily, thinking that he had lost her. He didn't know what to do, she'd basically given him this crazy sight and almost threw herself at him.

"Danny?" A familiar female voice mumbled, but it was not Desiree's

"Huh? Who's there?" Danny spun around to see the person.

Sitting up from a bed was a familiar green haired ghost called Kitty... And she was naked "Oh my god..." Danny gasped, covering his nose to stop it from bleeding.

 _Kitty, Deceased, Bi-Sexual, Cosplay_

Kitty had green dreadlock-like hair, red eyes, pale white skin and C-Cup breasts.

"You're back?" She blinked with a tired and loving smile "I still can't feel my legs, sorry."

"I...I'm back? W-Wait...Y-You can't feel your legs? What happened?" Danny gulped

"Oh Danny." Kitty giggled "You did, remember? All. Night. Long."

"All...night long?" Danny blushed, trying to remember the last night.

Thinking about it he does remember seeing a crying Kitty... Some talking... Kissing... Then they flew off.

Then a... A beautiful noise for hours on end.

He pulled himself out of bed hours later and flew home, which was how our story started

"Oh my god...I really DID sleep with you." Danny held his head in shock.

"What? Of course you did. It was the best night of my afterlife." She frowned, seeming hurt

"I-I'm sorry. Don't get upset. It's just...Last night...Was like a dream for me." Danny admitted

"... Was I that good?" She smirked

"Yes." Danny blushed, remembering the fragments of his memory.

He lost his virginity last night... And it felt fucking amazing!

Kitty smiled and floated to him, hugging Danny with her breasts sandwiching his arm.

It was clear she could not walk at the moment, and she was staring lovingly at him "Who needs Johnny." She said, kissing him gently

"Yeah...Wh-Who needs Johnny?" Danny chuckled nervously looking at Kitty's head...and noticed a heart by her name.

'What's that?' he thought

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked, purring gently like her namesake

"N... Nothing." He said nervously

"Okay." Kitty nodded, kissing his cheek. "I love you Danny." She sighed happily

"I...I love you too." Danny blushed, although he mainly said that as he didn't know what to say

"Hmm..." Kitty smiled and continued to hug him.

"Found you!" Desiree popped out from the wall with a smile.

"Gah!" Danny yelled

"Desiree? What're you doing here?" Kitty asked, looking at her fellow ghost.

"The hunk in your arms." She licked her lips

"Hmm...He's MY man." Kitty answered, pouting, holding Danny close.

"Oh? You don't feel like sharing?" She purred

"I never said that. I...I didn't know you liked him too." Kitty answered

"I find him HIGHLY attractive, yes." She nodded

"..." Kitty frowned and looked at them both

"...Can I get a say in this?" Danny asked

"Yes." Both Kitty and Desiree answered

"... Bye." He waved and flew off

"Danny!" The two called out and flew off.

...

"Pants!" Kitty flew back and grabbed her shirt

*With Danny*

Danny soon arrived at school, sighing

"Finally...SOME form of sanctuary." Danny sighed

He turned human and slipped in calmly, rubbing his head

"Hey, dude." A different voice spoke, in front of Danny. Not a girl's voice, but a guy's voice.

Looking straight ahead, there was an African-American 16-year-old, wearing a red cap, yellow shirt and green trousers. In his hand was a silvery blue PDA.

"Hey, Tuck. You won't believe the day I've had." Danny sighed

He hugged his friend gently, sighing in relief

"Um...you okay? Kinda early for a hug." Tucker joked

"You have NO IDEA how my day was so far!" He frowned

"Oh come on, it couldn't be THAT bad." Tucker answered

"Desiree and Kitty want my dick, on the CREEPY level." He whispered

"...You're right it IS "that bad"." Tucker answered

"They! Will! Kill me!" Danny nodded "And then Sam would get pissed for some reason and kill me to!"

"She's not gonna kill you. She's our friend." Tucker answered. "And besides, she's level headed."

...

The two burst out laughing after a few seconds

"Ah...Tuck, you always know how to cheer me up." Danny smiled

"What I'm here for man." He nodded "I thought that you weren't coming in though, your mum called Lancer about it." Tucker added

"... My mum?" Danny gulped

"Yeah, Lancer told us earlier today." Tucker answered.

"... Crap."

"You gotta bolt before you get caught?" Tucker asked

"Yeah." Danny nodded

"See you at your place?" Tucker asked as Danny went intangible.

"Definitely, I'll explain later." Danny responded and flew off.

"... Lucky bastard." Tucker finally said

Danny was headed back home, he needed to be alone to figure this out.

His sight now gave him the ability to see women's "stats". He had two hot ghost girls after him. And worst of all, he had SLEPT with one of them!

Not that he was against it or anything

But right now, he needed to process this. Calmly and methodically...Or as best as he could without fucking it up.

... Which was a bit hard

"...I'm gonna fuck up, SO hard." Danny frowned as he got back home.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny Phantom Harem**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Danny Phantom characters. All rights belong to Butch Hartman**

 **Reviews:**

Sandkings321: We do our best.

TS24: Wait and see, we've got plans.

Kakerot Bardockson: Ask and ye might receive.

Justafan: Thanks for your kind words.

Veldrisk: Read on, you might like what's to come.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Fenrir44: Damn it, he knows! *turns to a ninja hidden in the shadows* You know what to do.

Richard1081: Yes to one of them

TS24: Both

oghren: Both

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Danny flew back to his home, after learning about Desiree's wish for him, he needed to calm down.

And knowing that he slept with Kitty...He needed to think about things

And his mother had called into school, saying he was sick

And the wish that he gained from Desiree?

He could see the: Name, Age, Sexual Orientation and Fetish.

With Kitty he saw that she was bi-sexual and loved cosplay

Desiree herself? Bi-Sexual, Double Penetration.

Yeah. He had a LOT to think about.

Both where lusting after him, and Danny had no idea what to do with this whole situation

"Oh god, oh god. I gotta sort this out." He flew into his bedroom. 'Okay. Should be safe here.'

He sat on his bed, returning to his human state

He sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes and face, thinking about this wish that he made...And how he felt it screwing with his life at this point.

"Why did I make that wish?" He muttered, thinking back to what Desiree had told him. He needed to work out how this wish worked, how this 'new power' works

From what he recalled, he could currently see the name, age and sexual preferences of women. All except his mother and sister, which he saw as a bit of a blessing.

"Okay, think Danny. Just think." He whispered to himself.

This power. It heightened the attraction of women he found attractive, making them want him sexually and heightened their sex drives. It didn't sound like mind control, they weren't forced to. It was their choice to pursue him, if they did. This power just targets them

"And there are a lot more girls I find attractive." He realised, bitterly

'Paulina, Sam, Star...Ember, Dorea...Damn, there's a lot.' He thought. "How am I gonna juggle this?"

He wondered how many would actually want him to sleep with him

Was this actually a blessing?

Yeah, most people WOULD see this as a blessing with no argument but then you think about it and you doubt it

And if they DID find him attractive...could his own stamina handle it?

"Danny? Are you in?" Maddie, Danny's mother, called out to his room.

"Huh? Oh, hey mum. Yeah." He called

"Oh, good. Your father and I are going out for a little while. Look after yourself and your sister; okay?" She responded

Her breath sounded a bit weird, almost ragged. He guessed there was a ghost sighting and she rushed from the kitchen or lab

"Yeah, will do mum." He nodded

And with that, Danny was on his own with his sister. Who he assumed was at the library working on a thesis of hers.

Danny needed a drink so he went down to the kitchen to grab some water. But who he saw was the person he DIDN'T want to meet right now.

"Kitty?!" He gulped in worry

"Hey, Danny." She smiled, sitting on the table

"What're you doing here?" Danny asked in a panic

"I wanted to talk." She answered "I got over excited yesterday and... Can you sit down? I want to talk." She muttered nervously

"I. Sure." He answered nervously and took a seat. "Would you like one?" He offered, still nervous since she was now technically his 'girlfriend'...Well, he DID sleep with her last night; he didn't know how to think it.

"One what?"

"A-A chair. A drink? Sorry." He apologised, getting flustered

"I'm... I'm fine with standing... You got any scotch?"

"'Scotch'? I. I don't think so. I can check." Danny answered, going to a cabinet.

"No no, don't worry about it." Kitty said nervously

"Oh, right." Danny rubbed the back of his head. "So. Talking."

"Yes." She nodded "Last night... It... Was truly magical. Johnny, I'd found out he had cheated on me a few weeks ago. A threesome with some human girls. I've been just... Upset for a while. And then you came. You cheered me up. Made me feel... Special. I felt like my heart was beating again. And then you came."

"You... Already said that." He blinked

"I mean it a different way this time." She smiled softly

"In what way?" He asked, noting her smile

"In my womb."

Danny's eyes widened as she said that. "Y-you? Are you-?"

"... Might be." She said with slight realisation "I mean we only did it last night, there's no way to tell after ONE night but... Oh fuck... Damn it! This was supposed to be heart warming and flirty! So of COURSE I said the wrong thing to say! I always make stupid choices!" She was yelling at herself now, hands in her hair "I fuck EVERYTHING up! It's why I'm even LIKE this in the first place! I... I..." She was leaning against the wall and slowly slid down it, revealing she was crying "I... I..." She couldn't even get words out, her sorrow and anger being so great

"K-Kitty, Kitty. Wait. Hang on." Danny spoke, going to her side.

He held her close, her head falling against his shoulder

"I. Don't know what to say. But. I think...You're not a fuck up." Danny answered

"I dropped out of school because I thought I'd make it big in fashion. I only became a ghost because I ran away from home to be with Johnny. I fucked up a simple talk where I wanted to say you where amazing and lovely and made me feel like a woman, not sexually but as in I mattered to you." Kitty said sadly, holding him tightly as tears dripped from her eyes "I'm a fuck up."

Danny didn't know what to say, but he just held her close. "Kitty. We all make mistakes. I make them all the time."

"But. But you made me feel-" Kitty whispered "Loved."

Danny looked at Kitty and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Kitty." He whispered and kissed her forehead

He kissed her forehead again.

And a third time.

Before he pulled her close, resting her head against his chest

"I wanted to talk to you about... Us. I don't know if we are a couple or what but... I'll make you feel as loved as you want."

"Thank you." Kitty kissed back, holding him there.

She held him by the back of his head gently, kissing him on the lips slowly as she poured her heart through her kiss

'Kitty.' Danny thought, lifting her up, his lips parting as he tasted her tongue and put her on the table. he felt his lust and love growing for her...he wanted to BE there for her.

He let her sit on the table, her fishnet clad thighs either side of his hips. She kept her grip on the back of his head with one hand, the other behind her to keep herself steady. One of Danny's hand came to her thigh, holding it gently so she didn't slip, while the other rubbed her back

'I'll remember this time.' Danny thought to himself.

'Danny~.' Kitty thought lovingly as she felt his hand glide up her back

She moaned softly, her shoulders shrugging softly and letting her red leather jacket fall off

Kitty tried to zip down Danny's pants while he kissed her, feeling his tongue in her mouth, she was getting wet down below.

She felt like she was melting, his mere kiss was making her feel faint

Danny pulled back gently and looked into her eyes. "Need a hand?" He joked, lifting off her shirt and exposed her braless C-Cup bosom.

He held the black material carefully, putting it on a chair as he looked at her pale breasts

"So soft." He groped her breasts with his hand. "It...it's bouncy." He smiled as he played with her nipple

"Danny... Please don't tease me." She whimpered in pleasure

"Okay." Danny nodded and unzipped his trousers. "I hope I can please you today as I did last night."

"You'll do amazing." She panted, pulling up her red leather skirt and revealing her naked pussy

Danny gulped and looked into Kitty's eyes, positioning himself right next to her naked slit and pushed in; he could feel her insides, her pussy was warm and wet.

Well warm wasn't the right word. It was more... The absence of cold. Like touching a ghosts flesh, something that both was and wasn't there

"Danny~!" Kitty moaned happily, feeling Danny inside of her.

"This... Feels good." Danny panted and moaned, kissing her breasts

Kitty held his head, keeping it there, slowly bouncing on his member, feeling it fill her slit.

She rocked between the table and him, her ass grinding against the table

Danny moaned gently, feeling him inside her, his cock getting stimulated with each thrust.

He broke away from her breasts and kissed her lips, basically slamming their teeth against each other with how hard he kissed her, as he began to move his hips faster

It was like a switch was flicked deep in his soul

Both Kitty and Danny moaned, feeling his cock throbbing within her, slamming and stimulating her with each thrust.

Kitty's eyes rolled up slightly, panting and moaning in pleasure. The pleasure from being loved, not just mindless sex

"K-Kitty. I-I'm gonna cum." Danny moaned, his inexperience was getting the better of him, but he wasn't going to be a jerk

Little did he know that he had so far lasted longer than most people who sleep with women every day

"In... Me..." She mumbled out, Danny having not realised she had came twice already "We did it... Yesterday... If I'm already... Pregnant... Why bother?"

"Okay. Inside!" Danny moaned and climaxed, filling his lover with his half-ghost sperm

His sperm was a strange glowing green, Kitty gasping and cumming for a third time and overflowing her womb

"Fuck~. That. Was amazing." Danny moaned, looking at Kitty and kissed her.

Kitty nodded, using her tongue to weakly play with his

In the other room, Desiree was observing the duo, having played with herself in her lust.

She had been waiting, hiding for hours

'Danny. Such a big man. You-you could fulfil the prophecy.' Desiree thought to herself

She licked her lips, smiling

*Upstairs*

Inside a different room, was a young 18-year-old woman with red hair, aqua blue eyes and C-Cup breasts, that seemed to have more room to grow, a long-sleeved black shirt and aqua blue trousers, she was lying on her bed reading a book

Reading a book while her hand was in her pants

She was biting her lower lip as she read it. It was about a forbidden romance between two lovers.

Two siblings who refused to let that fact hold back their love and lust

'Ah~, oh yes. Brother. Don't tease me.' Jazz thought to herself, imagining the brother in the book was teasing her.

She read the book in her head, imagining herself and her brother Danny doing this forbidden dance

"Hmm, hmm, AH~." Jazz moaned and climaxed over her fingers, feeling somewhat satisfied from the feeling.

Her pants grew stained as she squirted inside them, her hand arching

'Danny~, oh...Why can't I stop thinking about you?' She thought

She looked at a photo she had on the wall and sighed guiltily

*In the Ghost Zone*

The Ghost Zone, the home of over a billion-billion ghosts. Plateau after plateau of locations specified for different ghosts. Many were formless or non-descript, some had specific forms and powers. And we see the location of one such ghost: a rock and roll stage, designed with flames and skulls

The stage just... Floating there

And on the stage was a robin blue flame-haired woman with a black mini-shirt and black pants, B-Cup breasts, pale blue skin and silver capped, skull motif shoes.

In her hands was a guitar with a pink flame print, and she was strumming a tune

She was playing the guitar, making up a new song

She hummed out a few bars, writing them down and trying to make sure they didn't sound like her old song.

To make something new, she wanted to be more than a one hit wonder

"Dang it. I need some inspiration. I mean...Who can I base this one on?" She wondered

"... Maybe I should just go to the human world? Cause some havoc? That might get the creative thoughts flowing."

She levitated and flew out of the Ghost Zone, taking one of the few portals out to try and get her thoughts flowing...and maybe enjoy herself in the meantime.

*at Amity Park high*

Amity Park's High-school, a hotbed of hormones and social hierarchy. Here we find people leaving the location.

We go in, seeing Danny's friend Tucker walking side by side with a Goth girl his and Danny's age

The Goth girl had short black hair with a back ponytail, purple eyes, wearing a purple plaid skirt, black stockings and boots, and a black shirt hiding her B-Cup breasts.

"Sucks Danny is sick." The girl sighed

"Yeah, sick." Tucker answered nervously, knowing Danny WASN'T sick, but he didn't want to tell HER that. "Sam, you heading back home?"

"... It's lunch Tucker." She deadpanned

Tucker laughed nervously and nodded. "Right.". 'Sheesh, honestly. The hell is wrong with me?'

Seeing several of his female classmates walk by, wearing less than normal because of the recent heat, answered that question easily

'Yep. That'll do it.' Tucker thought, looking at the other girls.

"Hey, look. It's fine looser squad." A cocky male voice laughed

'Oh god, damn it.' Sam and Tucker thought with a groan.

"Ignore him, Tucker." Sam whispered

Standing there was Dash, the head of the football team and male leader the 'A-Listers' who where the most popular kids in school. He was tall with a large barrelled chest and bulky armours, blonde hair and blue eyes. He was tall and bulky, clearly strong. There were rumours he did steroids

"Hey, dweebs. Where's Fen-turd?" Dash asked, grabbing their attention

"Home sick, you heard Lancer." Sam frowned

"Yeah, yeah. More like he's throwing one." Dash answered, blowing her off as he pushed Tucker into a locker

"Oof! Hey!" Tucker called out as the locker door was slammed on him.

"Tucker!" Sam gasped before she glared at the laughing Dash

"Oh that never gets old!" He laughed before he grabbed Sam and roughly held her against his body

"Hey! Let me go!" Sam tried to get out of his grasp

"Come on Manson, I know you pretend to be a creepy Goth weirdo but you and I both know that deep down your just like us." Dash grinned, talking about the A-Listers

"I. Am NOTHING like you!" Sam slipped out of his arms

"Oh, yeah. Right." Dash laughed "Your daddy is rich like every other A-Listers! I mean, where do you get all those wardrobes of dark creepy cloths and make up?"

Sam scowled at him, not wanting to prove him right. And to prove THIS guy right? Vomit inducing.

"Oh~, Dash, don't tease her." A voice spoke as it got closer.

It was a Hispanic 17-year-old girl with long black hair, teal eyes, a pink short-sleeved shirt covering her C/D-Cup breasts and blue trousers with black shoes.

"I just want her to admit it Paulina, so then we can bring her to my party next week and paint her freak black cloths white." Dash whined like a child

'Oh GOD!' Sam gagged, feeling like she was going to throw up from hearing that from Dash.

"Seeing the weirdo go slut could be fun." Paulina grumbled

"Are you BOTH crazy?!" Sam shouted

"WHAT is going on?" A teacher's voice proclaimed, breaking up the fight. It was a bald-headed man with a black goatee, green eyes and wearing a blue button shirt and black trousers.

"Mr Lancer." Dash backed off as he saw him "Just having some fun."

"Oh, okay." The bolding teacher nodded "Keep up the good work Baxter." He said, patting Dash's shoulder and walking off

"Now then-" Dash began to turn to Sam...and she was gone. "Damn it."

He sighed and hugged Paulina, his hand reaching for her breast, but she pushed him away

"Hey-what?" Dash asked, looking at her.

"I told you Dash, I'm not interested. And I'm saving myself for the Ghost Boy." She commented and walked away

"But, I. Come on!" He groaned and punched the locker door that Tucker was in.

"Ow!" Tucker

*Back with Danny and Kitty*

The two had finished their love-making, sitting on the couch in the living room. And honestly...it just felt right.

They were in their cloths again, holding each other close

"Enjoying yourselves?" Desiree smiled as she floated towards them making the two jump

"S-sorry! Didn't mean to scare you." Desiree apologised

"Why're you here, Desiree?" Kitty asked

"Now that is mean Kitty." Desiree said passionately

"Um, can I ask something?" Danny asked as he looked at Desiree, seeing that there was a heart over her stats.

"What is it?" Desiree asked

"With this 'gift'. How many girls are gonna fall for me?" Danny asked

"There is no limit." Desiree commented and kissed him deeply

Kitty pouted as she saw Desiree kissing her lover...but at the same time, they were already dead. So, why not? Why not let her join?

She was kind of curious about being with a girl

'Oh my gosh! She's got a hell of a tongue!' Danny thought as Desire broke the kiss said tongue looking like a long curving snake like tongue

"Will you want me as your slave?" Desiree asked sensually.

"Slave?" Danny blinked

"I AM a harem girl." Desiree responded as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"I think...I'll have you as a shared lover. Is that better?" Danny responded

"I guess." She shrugged gently

"I just. I've never had A girlfriend. Let alone two." Danny laughed awkwardly

Desiree chuckled and pushed his head into her chest

'So. SOFT~!' Danny thought, getting a bloody nose.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Danny Phantom Harem**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Danny Phantom characters. All rights belong to Butch Hartman**

 **Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: If he does, he'll be back in his ghost form.

kival737101: Wait and see what'll happen.

louisspartan98: Glad you're enjoying this.

Razmire: You'll find out soon.

 **Here are some reviews answered from our own GreyKing46:**

Blaze1992: He manhandled her, yes, and stated he wants her in a gangbang... So? He did not touch her inappropriately and he was not forcing himself on her, or implying he would. Stating it would be her choice. Over react much?

Mr .unknow: Not rape. Sleep with while clearly being a 'everyone wants to sleep with me' asshole. Do people not know what words mean anymore?

Kakerot Bardockson: That's Ghost. He lowballs our female characters often. He seems to think D is the 'over the top breast size' *shrugs *

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the next day, Danny had to get back to school today; as per the wish Desiree had granted. So, he got dressed and got his backpack.

"Mum, Dad, I'm gonna head off to Tucker's tonight." Danny called out

"Okay son!" His dad called up from the lab "Can you check on your mother before your head out? She's getting something from the attic!"

"Oh, okay." Danny answered, heading up to the 'attic' which was actually the 'Fenton Command Centre'

As he headed upstairs he could have sworn he heard moaning

'Moaning?' Danny thought and knocked on the door. "Mum? You okay?"

"Ah! Yes! Yes Danny! I'm... I'm okay!" His mother called through, he was sure he heard stuff being knocked over

"I'm err-I'm going to school." Danny answered nervously. "And Dad's wondering if you're okay."

"Yes! Yes I'm fine! Tell him I'll be down in ten minutes!"

"Okay. See you later." Danny responded and headed downstairs.

Inside the room, Maddie was currently playing with a dildo in her pussy. She was thinking about a certain someone.

A local ghost boy, who just so happened to be her son, not that she knew that bit

'T-Ten minutes. Ten. AH~!' She bit her lower lip and began to climax, the image of the Ghost Boy floating on a screen on her computer.

*time skip*

Danny was back at school; he, Tucker and Sam were in the lesson with many of the other students. And what shocked most people was that he wasn't gawking over Paulina...Well, LESS than usual

And Sam seemed to have been staring since they met up

'Oh man.' Danny gulped unintentionally seeing all their stats...in particularly: Sam's, Paulina's and one of Paulina's friend's 'Star'.

 _Sam: 17, Bi-Curious, Virgin_

 _Paulina: 18, Straight, S &M bondage (Virgin)_

 _Star: 17, Lesbian, Pet-Play (Virgin)_

...

"Wait, what?" He blinked, having a double take

"Yes, Mr Fenton?" The teacher asked

"Um. What does that mean?" Danny diverted the question

The class just chuckled at Danny, thinking his day off made him 'dumber than he already was'

He shrunk down in his seat, grumbling

"That's enough." The teacher answered to the class. "Let's continue."

The class continued, Danny looking at the words above Sam, Paulina and Star's heads again

'Jeez, is THAT how they are?' Danny thought.

"Danny, you okay dude?" Tucker asked. "You feeling okay?" Tucker asked as he sat next to his best friend.

"You... Stuff has been happening recently." Danny blinked

"Oh, okay." Tucker answered "Anything about...You know?"

Danny gave a small wobble of his hand, showing that it was 50/50.

Tucker nodded, patting his arm

The lesson soon ended and the class left for lunch, Danny wanted to tell Tucker and Sam about this new power...but that might be the WRONG thing to do.

Danny looked around to try and see where Paulina and Star was. Luckily, they were joined at the hip and at the A-Lister table.

Star was a blonde haired girl wearing a white shirt that covered her C-Cup breasts, blue jeans and flat shoes, Paulina's best friend...or was she? After what Danny saw...maybe she wanted to be more?

It was definitely weird

And wasn't she dating Dash's friend Kwan?

"Danny. Staring at Paulina again?" Sam asked, eating a salad.

Her violet eyes narrowed in frustration

"N-Nothing like that." Danny raised his hands in defence, only half-lying.

It was so weird, everything was so weird right now

"RI~GHT." Sam answered but with a sarcastic tone.

She looked away, her cheeks getting redder the longer she looked at Danny

"I-I've been going through stuff." Danny answered

"What 'stuff'?" Sam asked

"I-" Danny tried to get out of it, only for a haunting melody to be heard outside and a small wisp of cold air escaping from his mouth

"Oh no! Why her?" Danny grumbled, a small wisp of blue leaving his mouth with each breath

"Ember!" Sam and Tucker whispered

"What's that music?" The other students asked

"It's awesome!" Another followed up and they all left to listen to it.

"It's Ember McLain!" A student cheered, recognising the rock-star

"We gotta stop her." Tucker answered

"Duh!" Sam answered, grabbing out some sonic blocking earpieces from her backpack.

"I gotta 'change'." Danny added, going to the bathroom only to bump into Paulina alone in the hallway

"Oof! S-Sorry!" Danny apologised as he bumped into his crush and the two fell against a locker from the impact, Paulina against his chest and his back against the locker

"F-Fenton? What IS this?" Paulina asked, as her breasts pressed against him.

She could have pulled away at any time but for some reason she wasn't

"I was... Just... I needed the bathroom." Danny said nervously

"Oh, okay. Did you...do something with your hair?" She asked, looking at his slowly.

"Err...no?" He blinked

"Oh, okay." She slowly pulled back and felt a blush on her cheeks.

Her hands sliding over his chest with her thighs lingering against his

"Um. Paulina. I-I need the bathroom." Danny gulped as he tried to slip past even as he looked down at her, eyes drawn to her cleavage

"Right." Paulina nodded acknowledging like she was going to move but not actually moving, feeling shocked as something hard poked her thigh but she still didn't pull away and didn't mention it

"B-Be right back." He gulped and ran off.

"Okay." Paulina blinked, staying there

She held her hand over her heart and felt it skip a beat. 'What? Was that?' She thought to herself. 'He was... Really big.'

Danny raced into the bathroom and panted, thinking that he felt his member. But he didn't need to think about that. "I'M GOING GHOST!" He called out.

Surrounding him suddenly was a glowing blue-white ring. It passed over his body, his form changing

His eyes turned from blue to green, his body was now clothed in a black bodysuit with the signature 'D' on his chest, white gloves and boots; his hair turned a ghostly white.

"Let's do this." He nodded, turning invisible and flying out

As he flew out of the bathroom and out of the school, Danny saw the source of the music: Ember McLain.

And as he got closer, he noted what Ember's stats were; while he was trying to fight through her music.

 _Ember, Deceased, Bi-Curious, Exhibitionist_

'Wait, seriously?' Danny thought. 'No, get your head in the game, Phantom!'

He slapped himself lightly, turning visible once again

"Hey, Rock-Star!" Danny called out, catching her attention

"Oh, Dipstick! Why are you always here to ruin my fun?" Ember huffed as she stopped playing, looking up at him... And blushing lightly

"When YOU stop mind controlling people!" Danny answered, zooming towards her.

"I wasn't this time! I was just playing music and was gonna blow some stuff up!" She huffed, shooting a shockwave from her guitar as she snapped back to her senses

Danny grunted as he was flung back, before composing himself and shrugged it off "Well, we can't have the latter!" And shot an ecto-blast at Ember

Ember frowned, blasting back at him

The duo continued their fight, Sam and Tucker had their sonic-earrings and were trying to help out. But with the large number of students, it would be difficult

Danny and Ember where flying through the air, shooting blasts of ectoplasm at each other

"Don't you have any hobbies, Ember? Anything BESIDES music?" Danny asked

"Music is my AFTER-LIFE, Babypop!" She hissed, enraged

The two continued to spin and shoot each other, trying to get a solid hit on them.

"Seriously? No OTHER hobbies? No release?" Danny asked and he was kicked in the face

Danny grunted as he was flung back, with a boot mark on his face. "Okay. Kinda deserved that."

"Yes you did!" She nodded with a snarl

Danny frowned and tackled her, aiming to punch her

"OOF! A grapple? REALLY?" Ember grunted as she tried to push back

Danny grunted and headbutted her

Ember grunted and flew down into the school's roof and landed there, Danny's hand inadvertently groping her chest with him straddling her waist

Ember blinked in shock, feeling her breast being grabbed and her waist being straddled upon, her cheeks were flushing bright red with the feeling of Danny being on top of her.

Feeling his member against her stomach

"I-Is that YOU?" Ember blushed, feeling his member.

"Yeah. Sorry." He apologised as he tried to pull back

"Wait. Are you? Turned on by me?" She asked

"I... Yeah. Who... Who wouldn't be?"

Ember bit her lower lip, seeing and feeling his member through his costume...and wondered how much there was.

She reached down and grabbed his member

Danny's eyes widened as he felt Ember's hand on his member. "Y-You're kinda grabbing it a bit hard."

"Sorry, Baby-Pop." She answered simply, but not sounding sincere and rubbed hit while it was covered. "You know, sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had used my Love Song to make you call for me instead of that Goth chick the first time we met."

"Really?" Danny blinked. "You mean it?" He asked

"Yeah. I always wondered how that would play out." She admitted

"Heh. I'm flattered." He gulped. "Kinda dreamt about it myself." He admitted.

"Really?" She grinned "Tell me."

"Well, it starts with us: making out, then stripping off...and me fucking you on the school roof." Danny laughed nervously.

"Oh you naughty boy, Baby-pop." She giggled, getting SO wet "I didn't know you had it in you... but you are being a bit boring on the details." She grinned, pushing her hand down his pants

"Oof! Well. It WAS a dream. I have trouble remembering." He smirked and moaned, feeling her hand on his member.

"How boring." She pouted and licked his neck

Danny shuddered as he felt her tongue, groping her hips to rub up and down her body and ass.

"You've got... An amazing ass." He moaned

"You're teasing me." She blushed as she kissed his neck.

"No joke. Soft and round. I could squeeze it all day." He smirked "Heck whenever I see you my eyes always go to your ass in these tight black pants."

"Yeah? Want me to show you?" She blushed, biting her lower lip

"If... You want." He nodded and gulped

Ember nodded, getting up and slowly stripping off her pants, showing her soft round ass...and her wet snatch.

"No panties?" he asked

"You tried wearing tight leather pants while wearing underwear? It chafes." She frowned softly

"Well, can I do THIS?" Danny asked leaning up, groping and kissing her ass

Ember squealed, her eyes rolling up a bit in shock

"Soft. And supple." Danny teased, rubbing her pussy from behind as he kissed her ass.

"D... Damn it Baby-pop." She stuttered, leaning against the wall. Right near the hole they made as they crashed into the building

'God, this feels good.' Danny thought. "Do you want more?" He asked her

"You're a smartass, aren't you?" She grinned back at him

"I try." He answered, unzipping his cock out of her view and rubbed it against her pussy.

Her blue skin felt a lot like Kitty's, and she was shuddering at every small touch

"Ready?" He asked, rubbing and almost prodding his member into her as he groped one of her breasts

"Fuck my brains out already Babypop!" She ordered

Danny smirked and shoved his cock right into her pussy, filling it to the base.

Ember's eyes rolled back into her head, her mouth agape as she began to moan as Danny thrust into her.

"Oh yes! Pound my slutty cunt!"

"You're a slutty rock-star; aren't you?" Danny asked, lifting her shirt up and rubbed her nipples

"Yeah you bastard, I am!" She moaned

"How's my big cock in your cunt?" Danny grunted as he fucked her.

"It's not that big." She mocked/teased

"Really?" Danny asked, trying to stay in control and lifted her up, so that her pussy was full on his cock.

"Hmmm! Fuck, yeah!" She moaned

"Imagine if your 'fans' saw you. Seeing the 'Ghost Boy' fuck the 'Ghost Rock-Star'." Danny panted, fucking her roughly, intentionally playing to her fetish as he fully realised how to use this powers. How he can make them feel unimaginable pleasure by working onto and exploiting their 'weakness'

Ember's body shuddered, imagining her body being shown to the world, being fucked before near hundreds of thousands to millions of fans.

Her being shown as a slut to all of them

"AH~!" Ember moaned loudly, and the people below thinking that the Ghost Boy was beating her up extremely well.

"Go get her, Ghost Boy!" Some students cheered

"Pound her!" Some others followed up

"Oh I will." He whispered into her ear, slamming faster making her ass jiggle

Ember's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she climaxed, squirting onto the roof.

"Oh Babypop~." She moaned in pleasure and love

"I'm. Gonna cum." Danny moaned, whispering into her ear.

"I-In me. Fill my pussy-EE!" Ember moaned, squeaking happily as she felt Danny's cum fill her

"Fuck!" Danny groaned, feeling his cum overflow

Danny's potent seed climaxed out of Ember's pussy, leaving it on the rooftop floor. "Give the crowd...a sign. 'Double peace' perhaps?"

Ember was compliant right now, so she did it, giving a double peace sign to the crowd down below, with her tongue hanging out and a red blush on her cheeks.

Danny chuckled, turning the two turning invisible and flying off

And unknown to the both of them, Danny's cum and Ember's pussy juices were dripping onto the floor below.

"Ah! Something's in my eye! It burns!" Dash screamed in pain as he ran around... Going face first into a wall

*Time skip*

Danny was now back at home, Ember was a cum filled mess in his bed. With a slightly livid Kitty and a calm Desiree.

"Seriously?!" Kitty huffed "You just fucked my best friend like that and didn't even at least ask me, you meanie?!"

"In my defence, she WAS attacking the school." Danny apologised as best as he could. "And she was really hitting on me when I fell on her."

"Oh fine." Kitty signed, sitting next to Ember "She's... Really that much of a freak?"

"She's an 'exhibitionist'. NOT a freak." Danny explained, trying to not offend anyone.

"Would make sense. She DOES love the stage." Desiree answered

"I meant 'freak' as in 'sex freak'." Kitty assured

"Oh. Well, yeah. I guess." Danny answered. "I'm sorry you got jealous." He hugged her.

"It's okay." She smiled softly, nuzzling against his cheek

"Don't you have to get back to school?" Desiree asked

"No." Danny shook his head. "New school policy: any destruction caused by ghosts mean days off for construction." Danny answered

"DANNY! WE'VE GOT NEWS!" Jack's voice called out

"Crap! My Dad! Quick, hide!" Danny panicked as the two ghost women turned invisible

"What is it, Dad?" Danny called down

"GREAT news son! A new 'ectoplasm' has been discovered at your school!" Jack answered excitedly.

"What new 'ectoplasm'?" Danny asked in worry

"Apparently it's a ghostly white substance, radiating in ecto-energy." Maddie answered

...

"Huh?" He blinked

"We've got samples! I can't WAIT to put them through the Fenton Spook-Trometer!" Jack answered running down to the lab, carrying an orange medical box

"The what?" Danny asked

"A 'Spectrometer' your father got." Maddie answered. "But specially calibrated to ghost DNA." Maddie answered

"I... see." He gulped and followed them downstairs

The two followed Jack downstairs and saw that the samples were in vials with specialised caps on them. Jack carefully placed the vials in the spectrometer's rotators and calibrated the machine to discover what the liquids were.

"Um, just wondering. WHERE did you find those?" Danny asked

"At your school. People said that a boy had a face full of the substance over social media and we went STRAIGHT there to collect it before it was contaminated." Maddie answered.

"BUT, some people stepped in it, had to wash it off with paper towels, or wash it away. Kids these days, no respect for science." Jack answered. "You and Jazz not included."

"But..." Danny mumbled, trying to think of something to say

"Danny, don't worry. Should ANYTHING happen, we've got the Fenton Shields around this. We'll be fine." Jack answered, backing off as the machine did its work. "Maddie, this might be a new breakthrough in Ghost Hunting!"

"Right." Maddie nodded, pulling her hood up

As the machine whirred, the data continued to flow, showing its analysis on the collected substances in the vials.

'Wait...It landed on a guy's face?' Danny thought. 'Is it my-?'

DING!

"Done!" Jack smiled as both Fenton parents went over to the collected data.

"Jack, this is...crazy." Maddie commented, looking over the data

"I know. What kinda of ectoplasm, is this? Replicating the style of reproductive juices. Either these ghosts are getting tricky or they're perverts!" Jack answered

"Are... You saying that's ghost semen?" Danny asked nervously

"That should be impossible though. Ghosts are dead and can't reproduce. Can they?" Jack asked

"But look at the data, Jack. It MIGHT be possible." Maddie answered.

"If that's the case...Ghosts could be assaulting the students of Amity High!" Jack thought protectively...but stupidly. "We've GOT to give them warnings!"

"Dad, I DOUBT ghosts would want to reproduce with humans." Danny deflected, knowing FULL well he was doing it.

"Possibly. But is there no level of depravity that ghosts won't stoop too?" Jack responded

"And what about the other fluid?" Danny asked

"Similar composition...but more akin to a woman's ejaculation." Maddie answered bluntly, still in her scientific mind.

"So Ghost's are just out there fucking in front everyone, reproducing!" Jack yelled dramatically

"Oh, Jack/Dad." Maddie and Danny sighed.

"Who KNOWS what kind of STD's these ghosts are carrying?" Jack proclaimed. "This needs research! Maddie, let's get to work and the fudge!" and he left, running off dramatically

Maddie sighed and looked at the 'ghost semen'. "What a shame." She frowned and whispered to herself. "Are you okay, Danny?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Danny nodded as he looked away, unsure what to say

"I better go check on your father. But...Maybe this weekend we can have a mother-son day?" She asked

"Really? Jeez, we haven't had one of those in a while." Danny admitted

"Sure mum." He nodded

"Good. Love you sweetie." She smiled and kissed his forehead before she left the room, holding the vial of ghost sperm in her hand behind her back

"Heh. A 'me and mum weekend'...Great." He smiled sincerely and sighed in relief. 'Guess I can tell Desire and Kitty the coast is clear.'

Maddie was walking through the Fenton house but not towards her husband/the walk in freezer

'A ghost's semen. The Ghost Boy's.' She thought with a lick of her lips.

She went into her hidden room in the observatory

'Mine.' She thought to herself.

She uncorked the tube and opened some secret doors, revealing some sex toys

She pulled out a specialised dildo that had a compartment for liquids.

She began to use the dildo to rub her covered slit, smelling ghost sperm. She was taking a deep breath, rubbing her vagina with the dildo while taking in the scent of this strange concoction

Biting her lower lip lustfully, she slowly inserted the dildo into her feeling the stimulation from her sex toy.

Her latex outfit expanded and stretched, allowing the toy to enter her without taking the suit off

"AH~! yes. That's it. That's it, Ghost Boy." She whispered and moaned

She continued to inhale the scent of the ghost boy's sperm, licking her lips as she fucked herself harder

'Yes, yes, yes! That's it. Right there.' She thought to herself

'Come on, fuck me. Deeper! Make me your human whore you ghost freak! Fucking ruin my mind!' she thought, her mental dirty talk getting dirtier as she fucked herself and continued to smell his sperm. Although this rough fucking and the pleasure was making her grip unsteady

"Yes. Yes. AH~!" She moaned and exclaimed and dropped the vial, the cum pouring over the latex covering her chest

"AH~. So...Good." She moaned and mumbled, imagining the Ghost Boy was right next to her...But it was actually Desiree spying on her in her invisible state.

She blinked and gasped gently, seeing she had spilt the cum on her chest... And her heartbeat increased dramatically

"Oh, my~." She gasped

'Interesting.' Desiree thought as she headed back down to Danny's room she flew off, sparing one last glance over her shoulder where Maddie was licking the cum off her breasts

*Back at school*

"Sheesh, Ember breaking the school, Danny 'leaving'...What is going on?" Sam pondered as she worked on a maths problem as she wanted to get her homework done

"I dunno." Tucker answered, helping Sam finish her homework. "81." He gave the answer.

"Thanks." Sam responded.

The two were sitting outside the school, finishing this stuff before heading home

And unfortunately, they heard Paulina and Dash from around the corner but Sam tried her best to ignore them

"Dash, I already told you. Get LOST!" Paulina shouted. "Besides, didn't you get enough stuff on your face earlier?"

"Yes, and I need something to make me feel better!" He urged

"Go get a 50 cent whore." Paulina answered, leaving as her mind drifted back

"BITCH!" Dash shouted and left.

'Ghost Boy~.' Paulina just ignored him and walked back home but the mental image was shifting away from a white haired boy to one with black hair

'Huh? Wait. Fenton?' She thought

She shook her head, trying to force those thoughts away

Back with Sam and Tucker, Tucker had gotten a text from his mother

"Sorry Sam." He apologised, putting everything in his bag

"It's fine." Sam nodded, waving as he left. She sighed, getting back to work... With Dash walking towards her

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Danny Phantom Harem**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Danny Phantom characters. All rights belong to Butch Hartman**

 **Reviews:**

kival737101: Debateable, but agreeable. *Nods*

Red the Pokemon Master: Wait and see, you might like it.

treyalexander63917: We've got something for Jack. Don't worry.

DragonNightmare90: Let's read on.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

HELL KEIZER: We quiet edge Lord. Sam is in the Harem.

paolotejadaj: No rape, no worries

treyalexander63917: Don't worry, we have the Jack thing sorted already

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Sam was walking to her job, a Goth bookstore and coffee shop, quite the place she enjoyed to work at, but she was unaware of a certain Jock behind her

Following her and having a 'dashing smile'

Sam didn't have a shift today but with school being closed she was going to see if they needed her, work some extra hours

'Better being here than school.' She thought as she entered the store.

"Hey, Sam...You don't have a shift today." The manager spoke

"School's closed." Sam answered simply. "Need some help?"

"Yeah, we're a little understaffed at the minute." The manager answered and nodded

"Sweet." She nodded "I'll get ready."

Sam went to the back room, to get her apron on.

Coming through the door was Dash, who was looking around for her.

This place creeped him out

"Welcome to Raven Cafe. How can we help?" The manager asked

"No I'm... Waiting for a friend." He said

"Okay?" The manager answered. "Want a coffee while you wait?" He offered.

"Sure? What've you got?" Dash asked

"Lattes, Americanos, tea, cappuccinos. What's your poison?" The manager answered

"... Coffee?"

"Straight coffee it is." The manager answered. "$2.50."

"That's expensive." He grumbled, handing over the money

The manager began to serve up the coffee, even getting a couple of biscuits ready for Dash, even making a bat symbol on the foam.

'Bloody creepy.' he thought, drinking

'Bitter.' he thought

"Oh, did we get a customer?" Sam asked

"Yeah, over there." The manager answered making Sam freeze

"Ah, Sam. Hey." Dash smiled, hearing her and got up

"How are you, girlfriend?" He said, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. Putting on a show in front of her manager that she'd be forced to play along with, or else there would be questions

"Girlfriend?!" The Manager and Sam asked in confusion and disgust.

"You never said." The manager responded

"Really?" Dash gasped dramatically "I followed because she never mentioned she was coming this way!"

'Fucking bastard!' Sam thought angrily, trying to get through.

"Well... I like having some privacy." She hissed out

"But I thought we shared EVERYTHING." Dash answered dramatically.

Sam frowned and elbowed him in the gut

"Oof!" He grunted and keeled over, letting Sam go.

But at the same time it was clear he was overreacting, Sam rubbing her elbow from his gut hurting her slightly

"I'm working in the kitchen. DON'T interrupt me." Sam answered

"Fine. I'll keep you company, I need to speak to you about my birthday party anyway." Dash commented

"Oh? What days that?" The manager asked

"Next Thursday." Dash said

"Okay, don't worry Sam. You can have that day off." Her manager smiled "I'm glad you're happy." He nodded and walked off

Sam's fists clenched, seeing that Dash had her cornered. "You bastard." she hissed

"Oh?" He smirked and followed her towards the kitchen

"I didn't think you'd outright LIE just to get to me." Sam answered, trying to keep her distance from him.

"Lie? Where did I lie?" He grinned "I called you 'girlfriend'. He interpreted as us being a couple."

"And you played him like a violin. You manipulative bastard." She glared

SLAM!

Sam froze, Dash's arm next to her head trapping her close. Her back to the wall with him looming over her like in some cheesy cliché cartoon

"Like you aren't, yourself?" He smirked and cupped her chin

"This is different." Sam answered, looking away but be made her look at him

"You are lying and you know it." He smirked "If you want something you complain until you get it. You dislike the lunch menu because it doesn't cater to YOUR tastes alone? Protest and complain until it's changed. Upset about something you hate, like how some 'conformities' at our school? Protest and complain until it's changed. Dislike a teacher? Complain to daddy until he pays the school to get a replacement. How's that different then us? Same car, different colour paint."

Sam looked down, wanting to kick him in the nuts...if there were any left to kick.

But she knew he was right

"What do you want?" She frowned

"Come on, admit it." He chuckled and kissed her

Sam's eyes widened, feeling disgusted as Dash was kissing her...and took her first kiss.

But she had felt weird ever since she was Danny this morning, like her body was more sensitive and eager

Dash chuckled internally, thinking Sam would've backed off already or even hit him again...but right now, he was enjoying this.

His lips continued to brush against her purple ones, soft but commanding. He then decided to use his tongue, sliding it into her mouth slowly

'W-Wait. Wait, wait!' She thought as she felt his tongue enter her mouth and pulled back.

She put her hands on his shoulder and pushed back, their lips separating but he did not back up that much

"Enjoy that?" He asked

"I..." she stuttered

"My birthday is Thursday. Come." He urged, putting a small in paper into her shirt and walking off

Sam panted gently and wiped her mouth...was she REALLY doing this?

*Back with Danny*

"Wait, where am I?" Ember asked as she had woken up.

"Morning." Danny joked, on his computer next to the bed

"Baby-Pop? What the? How? Why? Hmm!" Ember asked before she felt flustered

"You passed out." Danny said, saving what he was doing

"Yeah. You're right I passed out, cause you...Oh my god, we fucked." Ember recalled and then blushed, remembering every erotic detail about it.

"Yeah." He laughed

"And I squirted." Ember added

"Yes, you did." Danny nodded and laughed again.

"And I... Oh fuck. You... I came so hard..." She mumbled, overwhelmed

"Hey, hey. It's okay." Danny went over and hugged her

"... I just... Can't believe it." She mumbled

Danny hushed her gently, stroking her back. "It's okay. You were amazing."

"I'm not like 'oh my god, my life's ruined'. I'm shocked I slept with you, Dipstick." She smiled gently "But thank you. Knew you were too nice for your own good."

Danny chuckled gently. "Yeah. You're right. Want to know something else?"

"What?"

"More like 'who'." Danny answered. "Girls." He called out, bringing Kitty and Desiree to his room.

"Em! You're awake!" Kitty grinned and tackle hugged her best friend

"Kitty? YOU'RE here too?" She asked in confusion

"I was first." She admitted

"Sheesh. I don't believe it." Ember whispered

"Believe it." Kitty stroked her head

"I have yet to have a turn." Desiree pouted

"Sorry, Desiree." Danny apologised and looked at her stats...'Double Penetration'. "Hmm."

"What're you thinking?" Desiree asked

"I. I THINK I might have an idea." Danny answered "But for later."

"I HOPE you keep your promise." Desiree answered, pouting gently

"This... Is so... Insane." Ember mumbled

"Yeah, welcome to our crazy lives." Kitty chuckled

"I should be fighting him." Ember mumbled

"But you're not. Didn't you feel his HARD, THROBBING, HOT member in you?" Kitty teased

"Please don't bring that up." Ember mumbled as she bit her lip

"But didn't it feel good?" Kitty whispered

"Yes it did." She mumbled

"So, what do we do now?" Desiree asked as she was being hugged by Danny and hugging him back

"Foursome?" Kitty joked

"I'd like that." Desiree smirked and teased

"Oh man." Danny blushed

"Can you keep going, Danny?" Desiree asked

"I can TRY." He admitted

KNOCK KNOCK!

'HIDE!' The girls thought and vanished

"Yeah?" Danny asked, responding to the knocks

"Danny, yo man! It's Tucker!" His friend called

"Oh, hey Tuck." Danny responded.

"You coming over tonight?" Tucker asked

Danny opened the door, seeing Tucker

"Hey, staying home?" Tucker asked

"I...Ah-ha. Sorry, bro." Danny apologised "Give me a sec to get changed. Big Belly Burger?"

"Great. You're buying." Tucker smirked and nodded

"Sounds fair. You got it last time." Danny answered

He closed the door, the girls reappearing

"Does this mean we have to reschedule?" Desiree frowned

"Yeah." Danny nodded, stripping

"What time will you come back?" Kitty asked

"Late, I think." Danny answered as the girls stared at his near naked body

'So buff.' They thought.

"Want to take a picture?" He joked

"Sure." Ember joked

Danny just laughed and put on a new shirt and trousers, getting ready to go out with his friend

"Behave." He said

"Okay." They answered and sighed, seeing him go.

"... Who wants to go to a bar?" Ember asked

*Time skip*

"So, what the heck is going on with these Ghost Girls, Danny?" Tucker asked as he and Danny ate some burgers.

"Huh?" Danny blinked

"Didn't you tell me that Desiree was chasing you?" Tucker asked

"Oh, yeah." Danny gasped and nodded

"So?" Tucker shrugged, taking a couple of fries. "What'sh the shituation?" He asked, talking with his mouth full

"... Got a harem." He grumbled

PWWWBBBBBBT!

"WHAT?!" Tucker shouted after a spit-take.

"SHH! Keep it down!" Danny covered his friend's mouth

"I knew you'd act like that." He grumbled

"I'm sorry but. SERIOUSLY? How?" Tucker apologised

"Er... It's complicated." He blinked

"You know what? I'm gonna accept that." Tucker answered

"Really? Why?" Danny blinked

"Simple: living (fighting) in a town with ghosts is easy. Dealing with girls is hard." Tucker answered, mumbling the word 'fighting' under his breath so it didn't seem too obvious to the crowd in the burger joint.

"Yeah." Danny nodded

"So... Who's in?" Tucker joked

"Desiree. Kitty. And...more recently, Ember." Danny admitted

"... Seriously." He gasped

Danny flinched a little and nodded. "Yeah. Seriously."

"... Damn..." he blinked "Lucky fucker."

"Yeah. But honestly, it's kinda scary." Danny admitted.

"Hey, Fenton." A Latina voiced woman said

"Huh?" Tucker and Danny looked up and saw...

"Paulina?" Danny asked in confusion. "Um, hey."

The Latina smiles, running her fingers over his shoulder

'Oh come ON!' Tucker thought as he saw this.

"Her... You okay?" Danny blinked

"I'm fine. Is this seat taken?" She asked, pointing to an empty seat next to Danny.

"No." He shrugged

Paulina smiled and sat next to Danny.

VERY next to Danny

'Did I just become the third wheel here?' Tucker thought. "Ahem. So, what brings you here, Paulina?"

"Got nothing better to do." She stated simply

"Oh, right." Tucker sighed. "I'm gonna get a refill. Danny?"

"Please." Danny nodded

As Tucker got up and left, Danny was left with Paulina...and honestly, it was just as awkward as well as he'd dreamed.

It was so strange

'Okay, okay, calm down. Calming...calming...not calm. NOT CALM!' Danny thought to himself but felt Paulina's breasts around his arm and her hand on his thigh. 'Not! Calm!'

"Can I ask you something?" Paulina asked.

"S-Sure." He gulped

"When did you get so attractive?" She asked

...

"I-W-W-What?!"

"When we bumped in the hall...Something. Clicked. I don't know what but...You've clicked with me."

She smiled, now sitting on his lap

And as part of his earlier interactions with his lovers, his member was currently hard.

"Oh my!" She gasped

"I can explain that." Danny fidgeted.

"Do you have to?" She smiled and laughed

"Err. True." He gulped. "I. Well I-." he tried to explain before his cheek was kissed on.

She kissed both cheeks, smiling

"Ah!" He squeaked as he felt his member harden and held Paulina closer.

The people of the fast food place was looking at them in shock

"Want to get out of here?" She whispered in his ear.

"Sure." He gulped

Paulina smiled and pulled Danny out of his seat...but not before leaving a $20 on the table and pulled Danny towards the exit.

...

"Hey, where'd they go?" Tucker blinked as he returned

Going outside, Paulina lead Danny to her house.

The two running past Sam, which neither noticed

"Wait. Danny? AND Paulina? What the hell?" She blinked in confusion and a growing anger.

She wanted to turn back, but she felt the chill of Dash being near her...and felt the thump of her heart from Danny going past. But due to this confusion, she didn't know if it was from Danny or Dash.

And she felt... Betrayed. Defeated.

Danny, running off with Paulina like lovers

'Danny.' She thought sadly, feeling distraught.

She looked around, sporting Dash emerging from a sports store

'D-Dash?' She thought and tried to go to a different store.

She felt like he was close a while ago, what was going on today? Did she have a Dash magnet instead in her head?

'Damn it. The hell is going on?' She thought in confusion

She looked down at the paper Dash gave her earlier, sighing 'Am I REALLY just like them?'

*with Danny and Paulina*

"So, this is your place?" Danny asked as he saw Paulina's mansion of a home.

"Yeah." She nodded

"It's impressive." Danny admitted as Paulina dragged him inside and lead him to the living room and he was pushed onto the sofa

"Oof! H-Huh? Oh my gosh." Danny gulped as he was then pinned down by the Hispanic girl.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her jeans clad crotch against his own

"Is that for me?" She asked sensually.

"M-Maybe." Danny responded

Paulina just giggled and began to kiss Danny. Feeling herself wanting to do it.

'Hold on. Is this REAL? I didn't pass out, did I?' Danny thought as he felt her lips on his '...Cherry.'

He was frozen, feeling his long time crush kissing him deeply

'He's so buff.' Paulina thought as she kissed him running her hands over his body 'How is he so buff?'

"AH~!" Danny moaned, feeling his heart thump and his body wanting to change before her.

His body finally moved, his hands coming to her stomach

"Fenton~." Paulina panted happily, letting her stomach being rubbed on.

"Don't." He panted

"'Don't' what?" She asked, looking at him

"Call me that." He panted

"Oh. 'Danny'." Paulina answered, and held his hand

She held it tightly, kissing it before she brought it to her breast

"Hmm!" Danny's eyes widened as he felt her breast.

He had fantasized about this for at least a year, most likely more

And his member hardened under his trousers as his hand felt her breast...which felt a little weird. Like her bra was made of a different material.

He blinked, reaching down and pulling her shirt up slowly so she could stop him if she wanted

Paulina was blushing as she felt her shirt being lifted, but honestly, she was just getting excited from all this and didn't mind.

She raised her arms, showing he could just pull it off

Danny gulped gently and did so...and what he saw opened up his eyes to a new side of Paulina he didn't know.

She was wearing a leather corset. Multiple laced so that it hugged her body but didn't constrict her.

"... What?" He blinked softly as he looked up at her

"Sorry; is this weird?" Paulina asked

"I... No. Just unexpected." He said nervously

"It's. Kinda my thing." Paulina admitted with a blush.

'I can see that.' Danny thought

"You've not softened." Paulina rubbed her rips along Danny's waist.

"No." He shook his head, his hands grabbing her hips and making her grind harder

'Oh god! Where did he learn this?' Paulina thought as she was getting wet

Danny, getting excited, was feeling his 'going ghost' acting up and wanted to transform before her.

But he tried to hold back, remembering his secret identity

"Ah~, Danny." Paulina moaned heavily, feeling her vagina tingle.

It was like they were having sex but they weren't even naked!

"D-Danny. I. Want. More." Paulina moaned, panting heavily

"Okay." He nodded, Paulina suddenly pulling out some handcuffs from a drawer

"Use these." She begged softly "Lock my hands behind my back."

Danny blinked, nodding as he saw the handcuffs and gently clicked them onto her hands, putting her hands behind her back.

He was glad they where fluffy handcuffs, the handcuffs having a fluffy pink interior so they didn't hurt Paulina's wrists

CLICK, CLICK

"There." He answered, stroking up her back.

Paulina shuddered and smiled lustfully at him

"So? Bedroom?" He asked

"Bedroom." She nodded

Danny nodded, picking her up

Paulina blinked in shock as Danny lifted her up in the bridal style and walked to her bedroom.

He did it like she weighed nothing

"Danny~." She whispered as she looked up at Danny.

"Yeah?"

"N-Nothing." She blushed as she lead Danny to her room.

Danny was stunned, but he had to expect this: her bedroom was HUGE.

"... Damn..." He blinked

"Are you intimidated?" She asked nervously.

"A bit."

"It's smaller than my parent's room. Don't worry." Paulina answered

'THIS IS SMALL?!' Danny froze and accidentally threw her onto her bed...with a 10 point throw with her pillow under her head.

"Wow." She giggled softly

"S-Sorry." Danny apologised. "I just-"

"You've got a good arm." She smirked "Now undo those pants already!"

Danny nodded and worriedly took down his pants, he was acting like he hadn't done this before. But it was only because of his crush being in front of him.

She blinked and gasped, seeing his member be revealed

"Oh. My. GOD!" Paulina's eyes widened

"What?" Danny asked nervously.

"Get on the bed." She ordered and shuddered happily.

"Yes ma'am." He blinked in shock

And Danny leapt onto the bed and began to embrace her. Albeit nervously.

He held her hips, pushing in deeply

Paulina bit her bottom lip and moaned, feeling her vagina being pushed open.

Her hymen being broken effortlessly

She arched back, feeling his cock enter her pussy, making Danny her first.

She couldn't believe this! She had been saving herself for the Ghost Boy but now... Now... She had given it to Danny

"S-So. BIG!" Paulina moaned happily, feeling her pussy having a bulge within her.

"Why..." Danny moaned softly

"Huh?" Paulina asked, panting as she heard Danny's voice.

"Why me?"

"Because. I felt my heart skip." Paulina answered "When you held me in the hallway. Our bodies flush, feeling you against me. Your beautiful eyes."

Danny blinked and felt himself harden within Paulina and kissed her, hugging her close

His hands held her stomach and began to thrust faster

Paulina moaned with each thrust, feeling her pussy stretch out and mould around Danny's cock, climaxing happily and arched back in ecstasy.

"Paulina!" Danny panted, his hair shrouding his eyes as they glowed green

As Danny came within Paulina she panted heavily and climaxed, feeling satisfied and full.

FLASH!

Danny had just transformed into his Ghost form; shocking Paulina and also her eyes widened as she saw Danny Phantom before her...and inside her.

"W... What?" She blinked

"Oh. Shit." Danny gulped as his secret was now found out.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Danny Phantom Harem**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Danny Phantom characters. All rights belong to Butch Hartman**

 **Reviews:**

Killerweegee: Glad you liked it.

Red the Pokemon Master: Don't worry, it'll happen.

Anarken Mad Bancho King: Thank you very much.

ashton millman: No, she's got someone else.

Sanghyperios: Thanks for the nice words.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

SeriphXIII: You're not supposed to

Zombyra: Sam WILL be part of the Harem.

Small Favour: She is. And soon

ashton millman: No

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We are currently in Paulina's home, right in her bedroom where Paulina with a certain white-haired ghost boy who both were stunned at this situation.

"D-Danny. YOU'RE the Ghost Boy?" Paulina asked in shock

"Er... Nooooo." He said nervously

"White hair, green eyes. Black bodysuit. Yeah, YOU'RE the Ghost Boy!" Paulina smiled excitedly.

As she flipped them over as best she could

"Oof!" Danny gulped in worry, seeing Paulina on top of him even though her hands were handcuffed behind her back

"I can't believe I'm making love with the Ghost Boy!" Paulina smiled. "I originally wanted my first time to be with you and you being Danny... This is perfect!"

"Heh. I-I'm glad." Danny smiled awkwardly, his member still inside of her.

Especially as his member was still hard

"AH~! D-Danny!" Paulina moaned feeling her body shudder and had a mini-climax

"My sexy ghost boy! My Danny! Oh yes, fuck me!"

'Oh my god, she's crazy about me!' Danny thought, gripping her hips and slammed into her pussy

"I love you! I love you!" She panted again and again

"I-I'm cumming!" Danny moaned and climaxed again, feeling the strain of multiple climaxes

But he was far from bottomed out

And unbeknownst to Paulina, a familiar ghost appeared behind her. Desiree. And she was heavily pouting, having seen Danny being with a human woman now.

'I've had enough.' She thought

'Desiree?' Danny thought as he saw her.

As Desiree revealed herself, she groped Paulina's breasts and teased her. "I'm not being last, Master."

She said "And it is finally time I enjoy myself!"

"AH~! Wh-who's there? A ghost?" Paulina moaned, feeling her breasts being teased and caressed

"I am one of Master's lovers. I am the genie ghost, Desiree."

"Oh my gosh!" Paulina moaned.

"D-Desiree. I'm sorry." Danny apologised only for the green skinned woman to kiss him

"Hmm?" Danny blinked

"Danny." Paulina panted as she was pulled gently off and landed on the bed with a belly full of cum while Desiree's tail became a stunning pair of naked legs

"Oh, my gosh." Danny whispered, seeing her long sensual legs.

She knelt over him, rubbing her slit against his cock

"Make me yours, Master." She smiled, blushing as she felt Danny's hard member. "Finally. I've been waiting too long."

"Okay, Desiree. Get ready." Danny's eyes glowed an ecto-green and pushed within her, filling her ghostly pussy with his cock.

He felt the strange sensation of being inside a ghost once more, something he was getting rather use to

"AH~! Yes! Master!" Desiree moaned happily, feeling his member penetrate through her "Finally!"

"My god, you're tight!" Danny moaned happily, thrusting into her and kissed her breasts

Paulina panted with half lidded eyes, watching the two

'Danny. The Ghost Boy.' She thought happily as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Yes, yes, yes! Ah! Right there! Master!" Desiree moaned as her hips bounced on Danny's member. "You feel so good inside me!"

"D-Desiree! AH!" Danny moaned, bucking his hips and slamming his cock into her.

He held her ass and flipped them over

"AH! M-Mast-AH!" Desiree gasped as Danny took control

He pinned her to the bed, pulling out of her slit and pushing into her asshole

Desiree's eyes widened as she felt her pucker-hole being spread and forced in. Her back arched and her eyes glowed from her Master's cock sliding inside her. And finally her black cherry was taken.

Even back in the time she was alive, she had never been fucked in the ass

"You're tight. It's too good!" Danny moaned happily, kissing Desiree as he rubbed her tits.

Desiree moaned, kissing back weakly

'I. Love. You.' Desiree thought and climaxed from his cock. 'My master, I love you.'

Danny finally climaxed within her asshole and panted, falling onto her breasts

"That was good." He said weakly

'Master~.' Desiree thought lovingly and stroked his head.

Paulina snuggled against Danny, yawning weakly as the three fell asleep

*Elsewhere*

Kitty and Ember were currently in the Fenton home, since Kitty didn't want to go anywhere and Ember was tuning her guitar.

"You sure we aren't doing something really risky by staying here?" Ember asked

"Being in the Lion's Den of ghost hunting equipment? Yes. But I don't want to leave without telling Danny." Kitty answered

"We could leave a note, go to the park or something, and head back when he gets home." Ember shrugged

"...That can work." Kitty answered, getting up and wrote a note.

Only to have her backside slapped by Ember

"Hmm!" Kitty blushed as she felt Ember's hand.

"Let's go." Ember smirked and the two flew off.

Kitty nodded and followed

As the two flew off, a certain red-haired woman snuck into Danny's bedroom. Jazz.

She looked around and noted the bedroom was empty. "Great!" She thought and headed into Danny's bed...and flopped onto it, sniffing the covers.

"... What's that smell?" She blinked, smelling something more than her brother

She tried to locate it, that new smell...it was like cheap perfume and a familiar smell she often had.

She frowned, it smelt like another person

'Who's been in my Danny's bed?' She thought to herself, thinking it was some floozy who'd sneak into his room...granted she was doing the same, but this was different.

She was his big sister, she was allowed!

"Who?" She growled gently as she took his bedding covers, going to get rid of that smell.

*time skip, the next day*

Danny was back home, he didn't know WHY his bed-clothes were changed...but he didn't mind, clean bed after all.

He got out of bed, getting dressed for another day at school

"Hmm~, what a night." He stretched gently as he pulled his shirt down and headed downstairs. "Morning everyone."

"Morning, Danny!" Jack, Danny's father, responded as he worked on a device at the table.

"Morning, sweetheart." Maddie kissed his cheek. "Breakfast?"

"Love some...Dad, are you still working on that anti-ghost protection stuff?" Danny asked

"Yes." Maddie smiled before her cheeks got a bit red "Would you like a lift to school?"

"I've already got one, thanks anyway mum." Danny smiled

"Oh, okay." Maddie nodded and turned around, getting some breakfast of her own.

Soon, coming down was a tired Jazz, with bed-head hair in the middle of straightening out

"You okay Jazz?" Danny blinked

"Yeah. Just *yawn* late night studying." Jazz answered, half-lying but mostly telling the truth.

"Okay." Danny nodded, finishing his breakfast

"Right, if anyone needs me; I'll be in the workshop." Jack spoke, holding the device in his hands and walked off

"Bye." Danny waved

"Until lunchtime, dear." Maddie sighed

"I better get going. Thanks mum." Danny answered and left for school

He left the house, confident

'Okay, let's get going.' He thought with a smile as a large pink convertible pulled up beside her

"Hey~!" Paulina waved as she pulled up.

"Hey Paulina." He smiled as she opened the door for him

Danny got into the car and kissed her on the cheek

"Hmm." Paulina pouted "Don't be mean baby."

"You'll get it if you behave." He teased, pointing to how she wasn't wearing her seatbelt

"Yes, master." She answered, putting the seatbelt on.

Danny laughed and kissed her lips "What did I say about calling me that in public, you bad girl?" He whispered lovingly

"Sorry. Danny." She panted, looking into his eyes with a loving giggle and flutter of her perfectly made up eyelashes

"You're adorable." Danny smirked and let her drive.

He sat back, letting the car drive off

Arriving at the school, the popular kids were looking in shock; they expected Paulina turning up alone or with one of her friends...but Danny Fenton of all people?!

She instantly hugged Danny's arm close, stating her intention and claim

"DA FUCK?!" Was the collective thinking of the students as they saw Danny and Paulina together.

One of the A-Listers was a snarling mess

'Fen. Ton!' The A-Lister growled, it was Star, Paulina's friend who had been planning on becoming more

'Damn you.' She thought in anger.

Danny couldn't fight back his smile

"Danny? The heck?" Tucker asked in shock as he ran over

"Oh, hey Tuck." Danny waved nervously. "What's up?"

"C-Can I have a word?" He asked "Alone?"

"Fine." Paulina pouted and kissed Danny "See you in class baby."

"Bye." Danny smiled as he saw her leave. "So, what's up?"

"Paulina? Do you have a target on your back?!" Tucker responded

"Well... What can I say?"

"How about 'I got cursed by a ghost; don't blame me!'?" Tucker answered

"Yeah, guess that works." Danny laughed awkwardly

"EVERY A-Lister will be baying for your blood before lunch!" Tucker added

"Yeah, I know." Danny nodded to follow up.

"... I am so jealous of you!" Tucker laughed

"Wait, what? Aren't you pissed at me?" Danny asked in wonder and confusion

"A bit." he shrugged

"Sorry, man. I didn't mean too." Danny apologised

"Eh, it's fine. We've been friends since babies." Tucker answered. "Remember when I got Ghost Powers and went crazy?"

"How can I forget?" Danny responded

The two laughed, heading to class

They soon met up seeing Sam walking to class with them. "Hey, Sam!" Danny waved

"Hey." She mumbled

"Are you okay? You seem bummed. I mean, more than usual." Danny asked

"I'm fine." She frowned

"O-Okay." Danny scratched the back of his head.

'Awkward.' Tucker thought to himself and the three took their seats

"What've you been up to?" Danny asked as they sat next to each other.

"Work." Sam said, her voice a bit harsh

'Eesh.' Tucker and Danny thought

"You?" Sam asked from their subtle reactions.

"Just-Just hanging out." Danny lied

Sam nodded, frowning

"Alright everyone, I hope you're ready to learn some science." The teacher spoke as she readied the lesson.

*Time Skip*

"Man, that was intense." Tucker sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Grow up." Sam commented

"It had nothing to do with computers, I was bored out of my skull!"

Danny had to agree, at least with computers they could at LEAST random Google something.

"Danny!" Paulina's voice called out as she raced over to him and tackle hugged him

"Hey, Paulina!" Danny smirked, grunting a little as he was tackle-hugged.

She smiled and nuzzled against her lovers neck

"Hey, Paulina." Sam gritted her teeth as she saw Paulina hugging Danny.

She felt like she is as going to break her teeth

"Oh, hey Sam." Paulina answered, using Sam's name kindly which was rather freaky

"Danny, are we going to lunch today?" Paulina asked her boyfriend.

"Sure." He nodded

"Wait, where're you two going?" Tucker asked and they were gone

"...Well. That happened." Sam sighed. "I'm outta here."

"Sam, I-...Sheesh, what's going on?" Tucker frowned as his best friend was dating the most popular girl in school and Sam was becoming distant.

Star, Paulina's friend, was carefully following Danny and Paulina. She was trying to be as cautious and careful as possible even if she was pissed off

'Paulina. Why?' She thought in anger.

'Why?!'

Danny and Paulina were now walking to lunch...which was off campus.

And not exactly having lunch

The two were making out in Paulina's house, hugging and fondling each other with Pauline's shirt already being removed

"Wearing your corset again?" Danny teased, rubbing her breasts

"Y-yes. Master. AH~!" She moaned.

"Master?" Star blinked, looking in from the window

"You're a naughty girl. But, that's why I love you." He whispered, kissing her.

Danny kissed along her neck, lightly rubbing her body

'Fenton.' Star frowned, biting her lip; seeing Danny and her friend/crush in an embrace.

For some reason she was getting so wet

"Where do you want it?" Danny asked

"In. My mouth." She panted.

"On your knees, Paulina." Danny ordered softly

Paulina's eyes glistened and knelt down with a smile and knelt down and unzipped his pants.

"Oh god!" Star gasped, seeing the big meat flop out of his pants

"How is THAT in his pants?!" Star whispered as she saw his member.

"Hello." Paulina whispered with a smile, licking her lips "Time to enjoy my lunch!" She cheered, taking his member into her mouth

"Ah~." Danny moaned, feeling his member being sucked on, gently thrusting into her mouth.

"Oh my... Yes! Yes! That feels good!" He groaned happily

Paulina moaned with each thrust, rubbing her slit as she sucked Danny's cock.

She sucked like she was worshiping a religious artefact

Star blushed and bit her lower lip, stroking her pussy as she saw the two.

She shook in pleasure, shaking in lust

'Wh-what am I doing? I-I like girls. Don't I?' Star thought to herself but her fingers slid into her pussy as she watched Paulina slurp on that cock

"I-I'm cumming!" Danny moaned, cumming into her mouth and let her swallow it all. "Yeah, eat it all!"

Paulina smiled, swallowing her master's cum, some dribbling down onto her corset.

"You naughty bitch, you spilled." Danny teased, playing into her fetish and smiling "Now... How about you invite your friend in here?"

"Huh?" Star and Paulina asked as Danny might've caught her.

"She's out there." Danny smiled, pointing at the window

"Hmm." Paulina nodded and got up, opening her window and pulled in whoever was there.

"OW!" Star grunted onto the bed.

She fell rather clumsily, looking up at the ceiling

"Spying on us?" Danny asked with a casual smile.

"N-No. I-I was just-" Star blushed.

"Ah, peeping on us." He grinned

"I-I just. Well I-" Star tried to explain herself and she didn't notice her pants where half way down her thighs

"Well, I think you've had a good start." Danny spoke, seeing her vagina.

"Huh? Eep!" She covered her nethers.

She blushed, bright red, as Paulina crawled next to her

"P-Paulina." Star whispered.

"Star, why were you spying on us?" Paulina asked sensually as she kissed her friend's nipples through her shirt

Star let out a cute moan, feeling her friend and crush kiss her nipples, she didn't think that this would happen, but it was.

Danny smiled, rubbing Star's slit through her orange/red panties

"AH-HMM~!" Star moaned, her pussy being stirred as her nipples hardened. "P-Paulina."

Danny chuckled, watching the two as his fingers moved quicker

'She's so cute. This is amazing.' Paulina thought, exploring her new sexuality with Star and Danny.

She grinned, holding Star's face and pulling her into a kiss

Danny continued his action, his fingers rubbing faster and faster while he looked at the words above Paulina's head

 _Paulina, Bi-Sexual, S &M._

Next to it, was a heart, showing connections to both Danny and Star now.

 _Star, les , pet play_

 _Star, le* &1, pet play _

_Star, dUbJke_

 _Star, Pet Play_

Danny chuckled at that, like his ability was giving up defining Star's sexuality. Before it had been clearly shown as lesbian but ever since he had spotted her name bar outside the window it looks like someone had been writing words over the word making it a jumbled mess. He didn't have to be a genius to know what was going on

Star was opening up to more to her feelings and sexuality.

"Star. Can I show you something?" Paulina asked

Star nodded, her hips bucking slightly to feel more of Danny's fingers

"Master." Paulina spoke stroking Danny's cock making Danny moan happily

"I-I don't-." Star blushed

"Shh. We won't put it in you, just kiss it." Paulina reassured her as she gently held Star by the back of her head and carefully moved it towards Danny's penis

"It-it's HUGE!" Star's eyes widened.

"But it won't bite." Paulina kissed her on the cheek.

Star gulped and slowly kissed Danny's cock, feeling the heat coming off it. It tasted a little salty but soft. It wasn't bad, but it was different.

She licked the cock gently, moaning lightly

Danny bit his lower lip, feeling this virgin lesbian begin to taste his cock. It was a heck of an experience.

Seeing a lesbian want his penis was kind of hot

'I-I'm sucking a cock. A-A guy's cock. I-It tastes good.' Star thought feeling her lust rise as Danny squirted a little cum into her mouth, making her eyes widen in shock

"Sorry, Paulina didn't suck it all out earlier." Danny panted

Star panted and turned to Paulina...who then kissed her. Looks like the three have some stuff to work on.

*With Sam*

Sam was sitting in the park, frowning as she thought back to everything

Back to Danny and Paulina

'Danny. I thought...Damn it.' Sam looked down and clenched her hands to a fist.

She pulled put her phone and a note, dialling a number

RING, RING

"Hello?" A voice responded from the other end.

"Dash. Your birthday's this weekend right?" Sam asked bitterly. "I'm in."

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Danny Phantom Harem**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Danny Phantom characters. All rights belong to Butch Hartman**

 **Reviews:**

kenriot1214: There will be.

SoldierOfTheSea: Glad you're enjoying it all.

Mr . unknow: Yeah, just wait.

Razmire: We've already got a partner for Tucker, don't worry.

Ada's Desire: Who said we forgot THEM? Also, two reviews? Was that accidental spam?

To everyone worried about Sam: Don't worry, we've got something planned.

 **Here's a review answered from our own GreyKing46:**

Ada's Desire: We haven't forgotten her

 **Author's Notes:** Hello everyone, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry that I've been a bit late with a 'New Year Update' but family, Christmas and New Years were a busy time for us. Please enjoy this latest chapter.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a day later, Danny was using this time to be with his girlfriends and getting them up to speed on how many women he has now.

Or at least that had been the plan

But right now, he was in the middle of a situation.

A very... Steamy situation

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, YES!" Kitty moaned as she was being eaten out by Star

Star moaned into her slit, grunting and enjoying the feel of Danny's member thrusting in and out of her vagina

Yes, things escalated THAT quickly.

"FUCK, this is hot." Desiree smiled, rubbing Paulina's slit while she had the same.

"Agreed. Master is SUCH a stud." Paulina panted happily

Desiree nodded, moaning as Ember fingered her asshole

Yeah, it was a full on orgy.

"I-I'm cumming!" Danny moaned and climaxed in Star's pussy and into the condom she asked him to have on.

She was the only one who asked that, but he didn't mind too much

"Phew." Danny slowly pulled out of Star and pulled the condom out. "Okay...sheesh, I might need to see a doctor." His cock was still hard and ready.

"No, you don't. You need some pussy, Danny." Ember answered, wiggling her hips. "Please baby pop, I feel so empty!"

Danny sighed and nodded, kissing her ass as his hand rubbed her slit, getting her ready. 'And they say porn doesn't teach you anything.' He joked and lovingly pushed into her hole.

He held her pale blue ass, pushing in deeper

"AH~! You're tight, Ember." Danny moaned, thrusting happily away.

"M-Master! She's thrusting in my ass!" Desiree panted

We zoom out, revealing they were in Danny's room

Jazz, Maddie and Jack were all out, leaving the group on their own.

So far they've been fucking for half an hour

Down in the basement, the Fenton Portal was glowing, opening up and emerged a shadow-like ghost with flame-like hair. "AH! yes! Finally! I'm out of there." The ghost exclaimed happily. "Damn, Walker. A bastard jailer in death as he was in life."

The being was a living shadow, zooming through the basement

"Now, where can I-?" The ghost asked itself before it heard various moaning upstairs.

"Huh?" She blinked

"The hell is going on?" She asked herself before phasing through the floors and arrived at Danny's room...and was stunned as she saw the orgy.

She froze, staring in on this forbidden sight

"Yes, yes, yes; AH~!" Ember moaned as she climaxed and was filled with Danny's cum.

Danny sighed, leaning back against his bed with a smile while his girls surrounded him

Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him while he fingered her, Ember kissing his chest while his fingers slid in and out of her pussy, Paulina and Star where giving long hungry licks across his member while they figured each other and finally Desiree was sat between his thighs sucking his balls while she fingered herself

"Oh... Oh my..." Spectra blinked

Danny didn't even notice that his Ghost Sense was going off, as Spectra was playing with herself as she saw them in fact his cold breath made Kitty shudder into their kiss

"You okay?" Danny asked lovingly.

"Hmm~." Kitty nodded and kissed his neck.

'I should...leave?' She thought, biting her lower lip. 'Wait... what am I doing?! Of course I have to leave!' she told herself

She pulled back from the wall, leaving the home and flew off to make herself a new body. Unknowingly leaving a trail of naughty juices along the way

*with Sam*

Sam sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, seeing the outfit she was wearing

She was wearing a black and purple shirt, leather black jacket, a black skirt and shoes. She looked like she was going out clubbing or maybe even out for a good night on the town.

"Well... Here I go." She muttered, looking out at the taxi waiting outside her house

"Ma'am." The taxi driver spoke respectfully as Sam saw it.

Sam nodded, passing him a piece of paper with the address as she got in the back

"Understood." The driver answered, getting in and drove off to the location.

'I can do this. I can do this.' She thought.

She saw Dash's fancy house not that long later, part of her always shocked just HOW small her home town seemed at times

"Wow, the party's started." She whispered, seeing the lights inside the house

She paid the fare and walked up, knocking the door after a brief moment of hesitation

The door opened and showed Kwan, Dash's best friend and fellow football player. "Hey, you made it. DASH! MANSON'S HERE! Come in."

"Fine." She grumbled, carefully walking past

Inside, there were multiple popular girls and guys from the town and even from the next town over to fill the house up.

Sam felt very out of place, hugging her arm slightly as she walked through the party

Inside, it was full of club music, strobe lights; punch and various 'pick up' foods. It was like a buffet of stuff you'd see at a high-school dance.

Dawn whimpered almost like a lost puppy

That was when a familiar body spray filled her nose, a muscular arm wrapping around her shoulder

"HEY~, you made it." Dash smiled a shit-eating grin, holding a drink in his hand.

"I told you two days ago that I'd be here. I keep my word." She grumbled

"Eh, lots can happen in two days." Dash answered. "Drink?" He offered

"Then no." She said with a tone that showed no room for argument

"Come on Sam, you look stressed." Dash sighed "Just one glass. Help calm your nerves. Then I'll personally poor you glasses of water for the rest of the night while you watch. Okay?"

"ONE glass." She raised a finger. "NO topping up the glasses without my consent with any spiked punch cause it's 'one cup'." She answered, making her voice like Dash's on the last part, seeing the trap before her.

"Of course." He nodded and laughed softly "Man, I like strong willed chicks like you. You're hot."

'Oh god.' Sam groaned as she rubbed her eyes even if she DID feel a bit flattered

"Here ya go." Dash handed the glass over with punch.

Sam nodded and deciding to get this done as soon as possible chugged the drink

GULP, GULP, GULP!

"AH!" Sam exhaled as she took a deep breath.

"Whoa, you can hold your drink." Dash smirked

"Water. Now." Sam answered

"Okay, come on." He nodded, leaning her to the kitchen

Inside the kitchen, it was smaller than Sam's own. But it was still spacious. Dash pouring a glass of water in a clean glass straight from the tap. "Here ya go."

Sam nodded and took a gentle drink, not taking her eyes off Dash. But not because she was suspicious

'He's...not bad looking.' She thought with a gentle smile, his large frame almost making her feel meek in comparison

Dash seemed to clock that small smile, then turned back to the party. "You coming for some food?" He offered

"Please." She nodded

Dash nodded and headed back into the party, to which people cheered for the return for the host.

His hand in her waist

"Hmm!" Sam's eyes widened as she was brought back to the party but she didn't fight, feeling herself actually getting wet

*Back with Danny*

He and his girls were exhausted, having fucked for at least an hour by now.

They were holding each other, relaxing on his bed weakly

"I can't feel my legs." Desiree smiled gently.

"...You don't HAVE legs." Kitty responded

"Not NOW." Desiree replied cheekily

"I can't believe I'm in a Harem with a bunch of ghost girls." Paulina mumbled

"Me too. And with the Ghost Boy." Star added, holding Paulina's hand gently. "Well... With any boy."

"He has his ways." Paulina reassured her.

"He is amazing." She smiled softly

"Anyone hungry?" Danny asked kindly, not thinking of anything sexual

"Please." They nodded

"Okay, just...Need to get clothes." Danny answered, phasing through the bed and approached his clothes to get changed.

They smiled, relaxing. Partially because they were exhausted

"Who wants what?" Danny asked them

"Anything you make. I'm not fussy." Ember yawned

"Some toast?" Kitty shrugged

"Toast. Toast?" Danny nodded and then pointed to the others.

"Toast." Each responded

"Toast." Danny nodded. 'I need to get a loaf ready.' He thought and headed downstairs

He blinked, seeing Jazz sitting there

"J-Jazz? What're you doing here?" Danny asked

"I LIVE here?" Jazz responded with a joking tone. "I thought... You were out." She gulped

"I thought YOU were out." Danny answered, still having a boner from upstairs but luckily his pants where baggy enough

"I came back to get some reference books." Jazz answered, looking down at her bag with her eyes flicking at him every now and again

"Oh, um...I was just going to make some toast." Danny gave a half-truth, though it wasn't ALL for him. "I'm... Kinda hungry."

"Oh, okay. Can I share?" She asked kindly.

"I can... Make you some?" He offered

"Thank you." She smiled and let Danny get on, putting the bread in the toaster.

'This is so AWKWARD!' The two thought at the same time, panicking that the other was there.

After all Jazz hadn't just been there to grab a book

'Oh, Danny.' She thought as she bit her lower lip and rubbed her hips underneath the table. 'Why did you have to be home?'

'Why did you have to be home?' Danny thought; cause how was he going to hide his harem?

*with Sam*

Sam was sitting on her own, drinking water still cause of her self-promise but she had been debating on drinking more of that punch, it had tasted nice

She had been tapping her foot and swaying to the beat.

"Hey, Sha~m." Kwan slurred gently seeing her.

"You're drunk." Sam frowned seeing him.

"Yep!" He laughed "That's the fun!"

"There's no fun in having a hangover." Sam answered

"Kwan, take it easy." Dash spoke, less drunk than Kwan, helping his friend turn to the couch. "You doing okay?" He asked, cupping Sam's chin softly

"I'm fine. Just taking it easy." She answered, swirling her cup of water.

"Okay." Dash nodded, kissing her again

Sam blinked, humming gently, tasting the booze on Dash's tongue.

She leaned her head up a bit as he went to break the kiss, making it last a little longer

"... How about we ditch these guys?" Dash grinned

"Sure." She answered, getting up and followed Dash.

Dash held her hand, leading her through his house

'Wow, kinda proud.' She thought, seeing the pictures of various wins that Dash had won with the football team.

A few trophies, other such things

"Here we are." Dash smiled, opening his bedroom door.

Sam nodded, following him inside

Inside there was a weight lift in the corner a large double bed, a nightstand, motivational posters, posters of the Ghost Boy...and a poster of two girls kissing.

...It's a guy's room, what do you expect?

But what shocked her was a paused video on his big screen TV

It was an orgy between the football team and the cheerleaders. Star seemed to be focusing on the girls with Paulina sitting off in a corner by herself masturbating, but they were all there

"Oh shit, I forgot I had that there." Dash laughed awkwardly.

"What. The hell?" Sam asked in shock while feeling her pussy dampen even more

"Ah-ha...That was the last big game." Dash answered, getting hard as he remembered that. "We kind of got a bit wilder than normal."

"I can see that." Sam gulped, still staring at the scene.

"Interested?" He asked. "Some girls say I got a good cock." Dash smiled proudly

"Oh great. Sounds...Lovely." Sam answered nervously.

Dash nodded, kissing her deeper as he gently began to remove her jacket and shirt

'I guess. This is how I lose my virginity.' Sam thought as she felt his strong arms and she... Didn't really mind.

She was a bit passive, kissing bad but that was about it

Dash lifted her up, still holding her as he guided her to his bed, seeing her black-lace bra, Dash was getting ready to plough Sam's Vegetarian field.

He set her down, unbuckling his pants

'Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream.' She thought as she looked down and saw his member.

It was average, if not slightly larger than average

"Oh. Oh wow." She gulped seeing Dash's member.

"Yeah, kinda good; isn't it?" He asked, stripping off Sam a little more.

She was soon only in her black underwear

She was a blushing mess, having her first time with the jock of the school.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Dash reassured and kissed her.

*Elsewhere*

The shadow ghost was flying through Amity Park, going to a clothes store where she could hide out temporarily. She'd need some new things before she could be properly back.

She landed, taking human form

This new form was a green-eyed, red-haired woman with C/D-Cup breasts, an hourglass figure and a round ass. She was currently naked and took several clothes from hangers. A pair of red panties and bra that hugged her hips and bust, a sexy white button shirt, red jacket and skirt and black high-heeled shoes

She also grabbed a pair of pantyhose, still in their plastic and cardboard packaging the shops belt them in, to add to her look as well as a pair of glasses

"There, MUCH better. Why mess with a good style?" She told herself and disappeared, leaving the store. 'Now, what to do. I HAVE to feed in negativity. The school's obvious, but...where else can I absorb energy?' She thought

She ran her hands over her arms, finding herself a bit cold for some reason

She shuddered. "That-that's new. Why am I cold?" She asked herself

She looked over herself, noting how she was flushed

"Oh. Oh my." She whispered, looking at her cheeks. "The Fenton kid."

She put a hand on her cheek, unable to get the mental image of what she saw from her mind

"I-I want him. What did he do to me?" She asked herself, feeling flustered and her 'heart' thump. '... I need to get my job back.'

Said job, was the school's counsellor, and she used it to absorb all the negativity and cause more so she can remain young. But due to the events involving Danny Phantom, she could've been blacklisted AS a ghost.

She shook her head and laughed. The faculty and students were too stupid to realise she had been a ghost

"Well, I think I can waltz back in." She smiled, swaying her hair and walked off.

*with Sam*

Sam was lying on her stomach, moaning as Dash leaned over her and massaged her bare slit as he readied to enter her

"Y-You've done this before." Sam moaned, biting the sheets.

"That obvious?" He asked

"W-Wait! Wait, wait!" Sam responded, stopping him

"What?" Dash asked

"D-Do you have a condom?" Sam asked

"Am I using a condom there?" He whispered into her ear, Sam looking directly at the video which was now playing

Sam tried to find Dash, in the sea of sex. And as she caught his figure, she traced down and saw that he just finished cumming into a cheerleader, pulling out and showed he HAD a condom on. "Y-Yes." She whispered

"I've got one on." He promised

Sam nodded, letting Dash enter her now.

Dash smiled, pushing slowly into her, feeling Sam's warm tight vagina slowly open as they were having sex.

He felt her maiden barrier break, pushing in until he was touching her womb

Sam's eyes widened, feeling her pussy filled with this Jock's cock inside of her; she bit down onto the quilt, moaning as she felt Dash slowly thrust into her.

It felt amazing, tears of pleasure already falling down her face as her eyes rolled up

Dash looked down at Sam, smiling as he felt her virgin pussy wrap around his cock. Honestly, he was in bliss.

He held her sides tightly, his thrusts growing harder and harder. He knew showing her this video would push her over the edge

Dash smiled as he was fucking the richest girl in school, but he was treating her like any other girl like this.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear as his thrusts grew harder "You're just like us, aren't you Sammy? You're my girl, aintcha?"

Sam bit harder down on the quilt, moaning as she found her pussy dripping from the thrusts and from what Dash said was making her wet.

She stared at the video in front of her, the video of the orgy, and wishing she was part of it ... Her eyes suddenly rolled up into her head as her body spasmed, the goth girl cumming hard

Dash pulled out quickly as her orgasm started, her juices spraying out like a fountain "Well? I didn't hear an answer." He chuckled

"Yesh. Yesh. I'm jusht like you." Sam spoke with the quilt in her mouth, feeling her body going limp from Dash's techniques.

She rolled over spreading her legs and her lower lips "I'm your girl... Please... You haven't cum yet... I want it..." She muttered in lust

"Want it bareback?" Dash asked

"Whatever you want." She whimpered

Dash smiled at Sam's state. Replacing the condom, he shoved his cock into her pussy making Sam moan loudly, which matched the video and was drowned out by the music downstairs.

He held her legs, putting them on his shoulder as he moved his hips faster and harder

Sam moaned louder and louder, her eyes rolling up as she enjoyed the feeling and came

"I'm... Going to fill your pussy." Dash grunted, feeling his limit approaching

With three last thrusts, Dash moaned and climaxed in the condom, filling Sam with euphoria

Dash groaned, smiling happily down at Sam and the words flouting over her head

 _Sam, Bi-sexual, threesome_

 _Next to Sam's name was a pink heart_

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	7. Author's Note and Explanation

**Danny's Ghostly Harem Author's Note and explanation**

 **To everyone:**

Hello everyone, GhostKaiser23 here. It has been made clear in the review section that most of/possibly only one of you; disagree about Chapter Six of this story and how we took it.

This is a similar reaction we had when we wrote Lex Luthor Victorious, how people 'dropped off the story' because of the content in the chapters.

But this story, much like Lex Luthor Victorious, has 'dark chapters' which has consequences and even an upswing to a more satisfying conclusion in the form of an epilogue!

I may not know how many people are just the same person under multiple pseudonyms, but this constant stream of 'I don't like this! I'm leaving!' reviews are really detrimental to the story.

 **And now some words from Grey.**

Hi guys, Grey here.

So I've been reading the reviews for this story as of this chapter and... FUCKING GOD some of you guys are being morons!

Sorry, but I'm stating facts here. We have said that Sam is going to be part of the harem so obviously the Dash/Sam thing won't last and, to be simple, I am going to call you stupid if you use a term WRONG. What I mean by this is a bunch of you have been saying stuff like 'Fuck this ntr bullshit'... Ntr implies that Danny and Sam where 1, dating, 2, Dash stole Sam from Danny, and 3, they where showing this fact off TO Danny in order to humiliate him

So, let me explain what we are doing here.

Sam is A MASSIVELY jealous character in cannon, it is one of her defining features. And, a character flaw never addressed by the show? She is a LOT like the A-Listers

We are exploring this as well her confusing the feelings she feels for Danny, thinking they are for Dash. The reason? 1, Dash confronts her shortly after she has seen Danny so the signals are mixed up. 2, she's too emotional to think clearly.

This WILL NOT last. And by the end of the story Sam will be with Danny again

And now on to you reviewers who aren't stupid and actually trying to work out where we are going with this.

We gave Dash this ability to explain why ANY girl would want to be with him.

And he gained this from a wish with Desiree, yes, but its not like Danny's. I will give a small spoiler here. Basically... Dash is cheating

He sees the world, right now, like a dating sim with a walk through to get the results he wants. That's why he went after Sam after she saw Danny, his cheats told him to go 'now' and what to say.

The point of all this is for Danny to win Sam back from Dash and then serve up some revenge.

Now to all our readers... You know us. So don't be stupid. Don't let your emotions cloud you over. We will see you for the next proper update soon. Grey King, out


	8. Chapter 7

**Danny Phantom Harem**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Danny Phantom characters. All rights belong to Butch Hartman**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who understands: Thank you very much for understanding. It's a HUGE relief to know that there are people who didn't get out of shape over our choices.

swords of twilight: Wait and see.

JC: He has a story called 'Spider-Man DC Harem' on his page. Go check it out.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

daniel2610994: I did not call our readers stupid. I was calling the small member of readers using a term wrong and treating us like we sucked using that wrong term. I am a blunt person, if someone being stupid I call then out on it

Strange idea: Danny did GET jealous in those instances but he got over it and sulked. Sam kept mad the entire time he dated other girls and saw them as dirt.

No we do not think that Sam just loves Danny for his powers. A second reason she falls for Dash is because, again, we are calling out a secondary character flaw she has in that she's just like the A-Listers. If she sees something that's not how she likes it she complains and throws money at it until she gets her way, and this is never called out on

And no, I did not call all our readers stupid and they weren't talking about that kind of ntr. They were calling what happened, Sam sleeping with Dash, ntr. Which it isn't. So I called the few of our readers using that term wrong idiots. And bold of you to think Danny will NTR Dash with Sam. Not like Dash and Sam could... I dunno... Break up?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the next Monday, the school was filling up with the students, Star and Paulina had agreed to date while also dating Danny. More getting their stories straight with the school's students than each other. Danny was riding in Paulina's car with Star in the back.

"So, new school day." Danny spoke as he leaned in the back.

"What a wild weekend." Star smiled

"I'm surprised we could even WALK due to it all." Paulina chuckled and blushed

"Our man showed us all the love we needed." Star giggled

"Yeah...One rule though." Danny spoke

"What is it?" They asked

"If we get paired up, no 'under the table' play. Cause I don't want to drop a Bunsen beaker on my balls." Danny answered

"Fine." They pouted

"In exchange, quickies whenever we want them." Paulina countered

"Deal." Danny nodded, fair was fair after all.

Paulina nodded, parking up in front of the school

Both Danny and Star got out of the car as Paulina was about to park up. "Expect the first to come soon, Master." Paulina winked

"No fair!" Star pouted and wiggling her ass a bit as she walked, the reason being a butt-plug that ended in a cotton bunny tail

'Oh~, my 'Star-Bunny'.' Danny chuckled and held her hip. "Careful you naughty girl." He mumbled into her ear and kissed her cheek softly

Star mumbled happily, feeling his lips on her skin. "I'll try, Master." She whispered back. "Maybe next week I can be a kitty with Kitty."

"Of course you can." Danny answered reassuringly.

"Hey, dude!" Tucker waved and almost froze as Danny was walking with Star.

... He facepalmed, groaning "You lucky fucker."

Star froze upon hearing that. "H-He KNOWS?" She blushed

"Yeah, Tucker knows." Danny nodded.

"All too well." Tucker sighed. "So. Your weekend was good."

"Very." Danny nodded and smiled before he frowned softly "You heard from Sam? She hasn't been responding to my texts."

Tucker shrugged. "No. Total blank, dude. Not responding to mine either."

"Damn." Danny frowned

"I dunno what we can do." Tucker admitted

However the school began to grow quiet

"Wait...What's with the sombre treatment?" Danny asked, hearing the lack of sound in the school

Only for his eyes to widen

Standing there was Sam wearing her normal attire, outside of the football jacket that she wore proudly atop her frame.

And she was leaning against Dash, the jock having his arm around her waist

"What? The hell?" Danny struggled to speak.

It felt like the world was going to implode

Staring at them he noticed a black heart next to Sam's name

'The hell? A BLACK heart? Does that mean-?' Danny thought as he saw her stats.

He shook his head, walking up to them "Sam!" He called

She seemed to ignore them; until Danny tapped her shoulder. "Sam. Can I talk to you?"

"Huh? Oh, hello Daniel." She said with a dismissive tone

"What do you want, Fenton?" Dash added

'Daniel?' Danny blinked. "What happened? Why didn't you pick up my texts?"

"Because I don't spend time with losers who worship the ground whores walk on." She said harshly

"S-Sam." Danny frowned, his heart breaking from hearing that.

He felt horrified

"Face it Fen-turd. The lady's made her choice." Dash answered." Come on, babe."

"Okay Dash." She nodded, pulling herself closer to his chest. She felt a tear fall down her face as they walked away

At the party last night, as she gave to Dash, she thought of Danny. How she had loved him... And how he had spat in her face, dragging off and having sex with that whore Paulina the first chance he got. And then letting that bitch hang off him at all times

"Sam." Danny frowned, standing there as he felt his heart break.

Star and Paulina frowned, holding his hand gently

"Danny. Come here." The two lead Danny away, they weren't going to have sex with him; they were going to comfort him.

Tucker however...was just stunned. 'The FUCK is going on?'

*time skip*

Danny was in class, having ignored most of the day until near the end...Paulina and Star were worried for him.

"Mr Fenton, please go to the school counsellor's office." The teacher said as he looked at a list

"Huh? Oh. Right." Danny frowned and just zombie-walked his way to the office.

He rubbed his neck, walking through the halls and knocking on the door. He didn't even notice the blue wisp leave his mouth

"Hey; I was told to come here?" Danny spoke

"Ah. Mr Fenton. Take a seat." A familiar voice spoke, telling Danny to sit down.

'That voice. Who is it?' Danny thought.

He opened the door and walked inside

Inside Danny saw-

"Spectra?" He asked in shock seeing her.

"Ah, Mr Fenton. Care for a seat?" She smiled

Danny cautiously went to the chair, keeping his eyes on her. And he noticed her stats over her head.

 _Penelope Spectra, Straight, Sexy Teacher play, Deceased_

'Oh really?' Danny thought with a gulp but he ignored that, focusing on the here and now... And what Spectra might be plotting

Spectra looked at Danny and smiled, having a small blush on her cheeks...and just felt the sorrow emanating from Danny.

She shuddered a bit, biting her lip

Danny noted the small biting of Spectra's lip...and shook his head. 'No, focus. Focus, Danny.' He thought.

"What are you doing here Spectra?" He frowned

"I've come back to my old job, people here can be so ignorant and I took advantage to it." Spectra answered as she stood up, and walking around her student

'Stay calm. Stay calm.' Danny thought, but noted that Spectra was swaying in such a way that she was almost intentionally alluring him.

She soon stopped next to him... And raised her leg, her heeled foot resting on the chair between his leg with her knee just over his head giving him a flash under her skirt

Danny's eyes widened. "Red." He squeaked, seeing her panties.

Her red lacy panties, hugged tightly against her crotch via her flesh coloured pantyhose

Danny just gulped...and wanted to plunge right into her panties.

"Do you want a taste, Mr Fenton?" she licked her lips

Danny nodded almost hypnotically as a response.

"Well then...You may." She blushed and let him.

Danny looped his hands around her legs and plunged right into a kiss and lick through her panties, making her blush and moan.

Using her powers, Spectra locked the door behind them; leaving them alone and uninterrupted.

She bit her lip, loving the feeling of his talented lips and tongue

'She's sweet.' Danny thought as he tasted her slit through her panties and pantyhose...But he wanted more. He subtly ripped the flesh covered material and moved her red lacy panties to the side before he lapped his tongue against her bare flesh.

"Oh! Mr Fenton!" She moaned deeply "You are one bold, naughty boy, Mr Fenton!"

"Hmm." Danny moaned gently, humming into her pussy to stimulate her slit

"Oh fuck!" She gasped

'Thank goodness for all that practice.' Danny thought as he began to lick Spectra's clit.

He wrapped his arms around her thighs, pulling her even closer to his lips

Spectra just let out some lusty moans, not believing how talented Danny was, well he DID see him fucking the other girls...but honestly, that was using his cock and NOT his tongue.

And as Danny was getting deeper, she wanted his shaft within her.

"Yes, Ma'am." Danny licked his lips to get the remaining pussy juice off.

He did as he was told, pulling his pants down

Spectra's eyes widened. She didn't believe how LARGE Danny was.

"Seven...Eight...Nine?" Spectra counted the inches, trying to discern its length.

"Eleven." Danny chuckled. "A gift from Desiree."

"No. This is all natural." She drooled, running her hand over the thick length

Danny hummed gently. "I get you some mouth action. Only fair if you do the same...Ms Spectra."

"Very well." She licked her bright red lips

With Spectra kissing Danny's cock, she wrapped her lips around Danny's cock; sucking on his head and bobs down further and further down his shaft.

She showed such skill, like she had done this a million times before

'Oh WOW. She's great.' Danny thought happily, reaching up and held Spectra's head to help guide her down further onto his cock.

Not that she needed it, but he wanted her to go faster because it felt so good

She was making sensual gag noises, feeling Danny's cock fill her mouth to her throat.

"So good, Spectra." Danny moaned. "I'm gonna cum!"

And in one last thrust, he climaxed into Spectra's mouth and made her drool out cum; rolling her eyes back as she tasted Danny's half-ghost sperm and moaned happily.

It was a unique flavour she had never savoured before

"When did you get so good?" Danny panted

"I am older than I look my dear." She teased

"Can I ask you something?" Danny asked

"Anything." Spectra answered.

"Do you want my dick inside you?" Danny asked cockily.

"Hmm... Now don't be so... Cocky Mr Fenton." Spectra moaned softly, squeezing his penis seductively "I am still the teacher, so you had better behave."

"Hmm~. Yes, Ms Spectra." Danny moaned gently, feeling his dick being teased

Spectra smiled, pulling herself up and hovering over his member

"Now. I'm going to grade you on this. Make me cum." Spectra whispered sensually into his ear.

Before she just dropped down

Almost immediately, Danny's cock made Spectra's eyes widen and have small hearts in her eyes.

Danny's member was fully embraced by Spectra's slit, right down to the base as he gave a hard thrust, kissing her womb.

"Oh... My..." She shuddered

"You're tight, Ms Spectra. Have you not been pleased?" Danny asked, playing into the role-play

"It has... Been a while." She bit her lip

"Then. Let me make you cum." Danny whispered into her ear as he thrust away, stroking her clit with his thumb with his other arm hugging her close.

Spectra bit her lip, bouncing harder against him "You better, Mr Fenton, if you aren't getting a passing grade."

Danny smiled, pulling a kiss on her; pushing his tongue into her mouth, making the spectral teacher moan. Danny's cock kissing and pushed into her womb, stroking her back as she arched backwards.

He had grown very skilled over the past week. And he was only getting better

Spectra moaned as she felt Danny's technique, her breasts almost in his face. Her hips bouncing on their own right now.

'So, good! His cock's so good!' Spectra moaned happily, feeling herself filled by Danny's member. 'He is my perfect student '

Danny loosened his grip from her waist and stripped her shirt open, revealing her C/D-Cup breasts.

He began to kiss and lick her nipples, sucking hungrily

Feeling this sensation, Spectra's pussy began to clamp down on Danny's cock; being teased like this, feeling Danny suckle and kiss her breasts like this was amazing and with his skill made it all the better.

"D-Danny. Yes. That's it! More." Spectra ordered as green hearts appeared in her eyes. "C... Cumming!"

But almost as soon as she said that, Danny slowed to a stop. He was teasing her.

"D-Danny? Why?" Spectra drooled

"I want to do something." Danny smirked as he guided Spectra onto the desk and pinned her down.

Spectra was now on her back, looking straight up at Danny as the light and her legs on his shoulders and him thrusting away again. And with her being held on the verge of cumming she climaxed almost right away from this new position.

Her eyes rolled up, the teacher ghost gasping and moaning

"I'm. Gonna. CUM!" Danny moaned and came inside of Spectra's pussy.

*elsewhere*

Tucker was currently in computer class, paired up with Valerie. A ghost hunter with impressive tech

Not that most people knew that bit

"How's your program going, Val?" Tucker asked kindly.

"Fine. Thanks...DAMN. Broke again." Valerie growled.

Valerie was a tanned skinned girl with long black hair, green eyes, a yellow vest covering her C-Cup breasts, blue jeans and a gold necklace around her neck.

"Need some help?" Tucker asked carefully.

"Please." She sighed

It took a couple of taps on the keyboard, Tucker leaning over to Valerie's side and then back. Valerie's program was now working.

It took a few seconds and he worked it out

"Ta-dah." Tucker pointed simply without much flair.

"How? How did you?" Valerie asked in shock

"It's nothing much." Tucker admitted humbly

He smiled weakly, rubbing the back of his head

"Tucker...I honestly don't get this stuff. Can you help me out with this stuff?" Valerie asked "You mind coming around my house to help me study?"

"As a tutor?" Tucker blinked

Valerie nodded. "Yeah. If that's alright."

"Yeah, no problem." Tucker responded with a smile even if he had some dirty thoughts

"Thank you." Valerie answered

"Okay everyone, that's the lesson." The teacher spoke "I shall see you tomorrow."

"So yeah, tutor session at my place?" Valerie asked

"Sure." He gulped

And then something popped into Tucker's head. 'Where the heck is Danny?'

*With Danny*

Danny was sitting on a comfy chair with Spectra sitting on his lap, leaving her pussy dripping with his cum inside her.

She rubbed her neck against his, moaning softly "A plus."

Danny smiled as he stroked her hair, kissing her skin gently. 'So good.' Danny thought

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Danny Phantom Harem**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Danny Phantom characters. All rights belong to Butch Hartman**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Back at the Fenton house, Danny had brought over Spectra and had introduced her to the group...though she knew who was there.

"The School Guidance Counsellor? Danny, you scoundrel." Paulina blushed

"Spectra, how did you find us?" Ember asked as she sat next to Desiree.

"Well...yesterday." Spectra answered "By complete accident."

"How much did you see?" Kitty asked

"Um, I saw Danny fucking Paulina while the others were pussy rubbing." Spectra blushed

"And then that massive blowjob thing where you all basically worshiped Danny."

"OH~." The girls nodded.

"Is there anything ELSE someone wants to tell me?" Danny asked

Kitty just blushed and smiled to herself.

"Yes?" Danny deadpanned

"There's. A LITTLE something." Kitty blushed, rubbing her belly gently.

"Oh. My god." Danny's eyes widened in realisation; was Kitty REALLY pregnant?

He was floored, feeling like someone had poured cold water all over him

"You're pregnant?" Star asked in shock

Kitty nodded in response.

"Oh my god, congratulations!" Paulina smiled and hugged her, though a little sore since she wasn't the first to get pregnant...but nevertheless, she was happy.

"She didn't stop crying for an hour." Ember chuckled

"... Ghosts can get pregnant?" Danny asked suddenly, asking the question all three humans had been thinking

"Yes, we can. But only with other ghosts, usually." Desiree answered

"But? I'm sensing a 'but' here." Star inquired

"Due to Master's physiology, it's possible that his seed is viable to both humans AND ghosts." Desiree answered. "Though, it's just speculation at this point."

"Just need to wait if either of you naughty school girls needs to drop out first." Spectra smirked

"Oh, I think my parents would like that. Seeing their baby girl dropping out of school." Star answered as she rolled her eyes "And all because I got a bun in the oven."

"Okay, Ms Snarky." Ember responded. "Besides. We've got a reason to celebrate. Kitty's gonna be a mama AND we've got a new 'toy' to play with." She smirked looking at Spectra.

"Toy?" Spectra asked in concern

Ember licked her lips seductively as she looked at Spectra.

"Now, now. We don't need to DO that." Desiree answered, protecting Spectra. "JUST yet."

The teacher ghost gulped and hid behind Danny

"They're teasing, they're...I think-. You're not teasing are you?" Danny tried to reassure her before looking at their faces

They all shook their heads.

"Oh boy." Danny gulped and laughed awkwardly.

Outside of Fenton Works, Maddie was driving back home in the 'RV', it was a quiet day since many ghost sightings weren't cropping up.

Jack wanted to go and do something, so she might have the whole day to herself and her toys

'Now Jack should be home late tonight early morning tomorrow. Meaning I've got at LEAST eight hours to myself.' She thought

She rubbed her thighs together, grinning at the idea

But as she drove she heard a PING coming from the radar. A ghost had appeared.

"Oh darn." She frowned, anger bubbling to the surface

As she followed it, she actually saw a young girl, walking around. She seemed to be about 16 and she had black hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a red beanie, blue jumper and red shorts with blue-white sneakers.

"Huh? is this on the fritz?" Maddie asked herself as she tapped the screen.

She blinked and looked at the girl, who looked a strange amount like her son

And just like that, the girl fell to the floor, seemingly from exhaustion. "Oh, my goodness!" Maddie gasped as she stopped the car and got out, going to help her.

She ran as fast as she could, picking the child up carefully... And she instantly felt protective off the child, like she was as holding her own daughter

"It's okay dear. I'll help get you safe." She spoke kindly as she helped the girl into the RV. 'I need to hurry.' she thought

*With Sam*

Sam was currently in the boy's locker room, sucking Dash's cock, as per his ask. She was wrapped around his little finger by his requests.

"AH~, you're getting better at this; aren't you, Sam?" Dash asked as he held her bobbing head.

Sam gagged, looking up at him with her watering violet eyes as she was deep throating him

"Gonna cum!" Dash moaned and came into her mouth. "Don't lose any." He added, closing her mouth.

Sam mumbled and moaned, swallowing a bit

"How does it taste?" Dash asked with a cocky smile.

"Good." She mumbled

Dash smirked at that and grabbed a condom. "You ready for 'round two'?" He asked, tearing the packet open.

Sam panted, looking up at him. Sometimes over the last few days she debated if she was doing the right thing, she felt guilty... But Dash always knew what to say and how to say it to calm her down and make her wet

"Yes or no, Sam. Your choice." Dash offered.

"Y... Yes." She gulped and blushed "But... Without the condom... Use my ass."

Dash smiled at her openness, lifting her up over his member and prodded her ass with his bare cock.

He sat down on the bench in the locker room, lifting Sam's skirt up revealing her lack of underwear as he held her over his lap

'Such a slut.' Dash thought with a devilish smile and pushed her down onto his cock, filling her ass with his member.

Sam moaned as she felt her hole was being spread open, feeling Dash's cock enter her; she honestly was giving audible gasps as Dash pulled her down further.

"AH~, you're so tight, Sam."Dash moaned, gently thrusting himself in her tight hole. "I'm sure you need some training."

"Training?" She whimpered in pleasure

"Yeah, your ass is tight, your pussy is drenched. I'm SURE you're gonna love having new experiences." Dash answered, groping her breasts as she bounced.

"L... Like what?" She stuttered, finding herself slipping away from the pleasure

"Well, just a thought off my head: threesomes, girl on girl stuff. What do you think?" Dash asked making Sam freeze and cum over his cock

"Hmm~, I knew you'd like it." Dash smiled "But I still haven't cum yet, Sam. So be a good girlfriend and do it yourself." He teased/dominated as he let go of her, telling her to ass fuck herself and make him cum

"Y-yes, Dash." Sam nodded and tried her best, bouncing her ass onto Dash's cock trying to make him cum.

She held onto his shoulders, her body still shivering from her orgasm, as she pushed herself up and down his member

"That's it. Keep going." Dash panted

Sam had came too quick, he hadn't even gotten started. But now he was actually enjoying himself.

'Ha, I LOVE doing this.' Dash thought happily.

*Back at Fenton Works*

Maddie was back home, helping the unconscious girl into the house. She rubbed the girl's forehead as she figured she was either exhausted or sick.

She flinched, pulling her hand back a bit. The girl was burning up!

"Oh my god!" She ran to the medicine cabinet and grabbed a large bag of ice, she HAD to cool this girl down. "Hold on, I'll get something."

The girl just groaned in pain, her head falling to the side weakly

"Oh no. Please. Hold on." Maddie panicked as she ran and got some antibiotics to help her.

She rushed around, soon sitting next to the girl and getting to work

She grabbed some of her scanning equipment and set it up around her, keeping an eye on her vitals while she gave her medicine.

The girl was soon breathing regularly, calm and asleep

Maddie sighed in relief and laid back in her seat. "Thank goodness." She whispered as she sat down next to the child and stroked her hair

'Don't worry, dear. You'll be alright.' Maddie thought reassuringly.

*with Danny*

Danny was now at Nasty Burger with Kitty and Star, the former was worried about having a BABY with a GHOST. Being a dad this young in his life.

"Yoo-hoo, earth to Danny. Are you just gonna sit there or are you going to eat?" Star asked, pretending to be her bitchy self but it was a well planned out diversion.

"Yeah, sorry I...Big news and everything. I don't know what I'm gonna do." Danny answered honestly and afraid. "There is just... So... Such a big thing."

"Becoming a parent IS a massive step." Paulina nodded and took a fry.

'Thanks for the reminder.' He frowned and thought to himself before he sighed.

He sat back, munching a fry

"Oh, look at the time. I should get back home." Paulina spoke nervously

"Yeah, I should too." Star nodded

"Okay, see you later." Danny answered although a bit confused about the two suddenly leaving

He sighed and looked at the time, true, it was a bit late. "Guess I better get home too." He frowned and headed out back home.

Kitty nodded, holding his hand

As the two walked out, Danny sighed and apologised. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you much, Kitty. I...I'm just scared."

"I know." She nodded and kissed her lover

"I'm kinda worried that I'll turn out like my dad." Danny added

"You won't. WE won't let you." Kitty answered "Seriously, if you got that overweight we'd tie you to a treadmill until you slimmed down."

Danny chuckled at that, feeling a little better as they arrived back at Fenton Works. "I'll see you in a minute."

"Okay." Danny nodded and let Kitty head back to the Ghost Zone.

Entering the house, Danny noted that there was a big mess in the kitchen...was his mum trying to cook again?

"Oh god... Mum!" He yelled, running into the kitchen

Danny ran inside and saw the figure on the table. "D-Dani?" Danny's eyes widened as he saw her. "Oh god. What happened?" He panicked

"Danny, you're home." Maddie spoke in relief.

"Mum, what happened?" Danny asked in a panic

"Okay, I was coming back in the RV and I noticed this girl, she collapsed on the street and I brought her here. I think she might be possessed by a ghost of some kind." Maddie answered

"So you brought here to help heal her. Okay." Danny slowly realised and nodded in relief

"Of course, a normal hospital doesn't have the equipment in order to fix her." Maddie added

Danny nodded, looking away nervously

"Will she be alright?" Danny asked nervously.

"I'm certain she'll be fine." Maddie nodded, looking at Danny and the unknown girl and saw a VERY close similarity.

It was the second time she was drawing this comparison

'What is going on?' She thought

Danny sighed and looked at his mother. "Thanks." He mumbled gently

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Danny Phantom Harem**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Danny Phantom characters. All rights belong to Butch Hartman**

 **Reviews:**

Invader Johnny: Danny's half-ghost. It'll work itself out.

Razmire: Don't worry, on some level, she CAN read them

Mr. Unknow: Wait and see, we've got plans.

Guest chapter 9 . Feb 11: Yeah, that's the difference between the two. And also, yes. It IS a little like Huniepop

Guest chapter 9 . Feb 19: ...I direct your attention to the review below.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Feb 19 c9 Guest: *a familiar pink haired Love Fairy appears* That's Kyu SUGARDUST thank you very much!

On a side note, ready A King's Maidens on GreyKing46's profile. It's a Huniepop yuri Harem story

 **Author's note:**

Hey guys, it's Ghost here. Sorry for the lack of updates, but I had something important to do. My brother got married to the love of his life and I had to be there for him. I'm glad you're all so patient and I hope you enjoy this next chapter

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a couple of days later, Danny was happy to see his 'cousin' back, but he was worried about her. She had fainted in the street...and his mum was nursing her a little...TOO much.

"I'm fine Ms Fenton." Dani mumbled as Maddie tried feeding her

"Nonsense, you've been out cold for two days. You need food." Maddie answered, fussing over her.

"I can feed myself." Dani argued

"I...Okay. Very well." Maddie answered and put the spoon down. "Just...give me a call when you need something."

"I will." Danni answered, taking the food and eating it herself.

Maddie sighed and left Dani alone, going off to find Danny.

Danny was sitting in the living room, a little more relaxed than normal. Seeing his 'cousin' back up and normal.

"You okay?" He smiled

"Yes, she's...a little fussy, but she's eating." Maddie answered, sitting down next to Danny.

"Yeah." Danny nodded and chuckled gently.

"She reminds me of you. How you fussed when I tried to feed you." Maddie smiled as she reminisced.

"Yeah. How you, how you mothered me when I was...seven?" He added "Well I better be going."

"Where're you going? Out again?" Maddie asked

"Yeah. Nasty Burger or the park." He nodded

"Will you be home early?" Maddie asked hopefully. "I'll make dinner."

"... I'll try." He gulped in fear

As Danny left in a quick worry; but tried not to show it and left. "Love you." He quickly spoke

"Love you too." She frowned, and held her heart gently.

Danny sighed as he ran through town, wiping sweat from his brow

Danny needed to get out of there, his mum was making him feel awkward.

Plus, her cooking sucked!

"Dodged a bullet there." He sighed to himself. "Right, to the park." He thought aloud and walked on

*Elsewhere*

The Ghost Zone, a never-ending green ectoplasmic void filled to the brim with ghosts and locations. If you weren't careful you could end up lost in here and maybe become a ghost yourself.

And Desiree was looking around for a specific location, somewhere DEEP within the Ghost Zone's realms.

She needed to find a ghost of great power.

"Okay, take a left at the castle, the right at Ember's old place...Should be...a coliseum or an acropolis." Desiree thought to herself as she flew through the zone.

Flying past large chunks of land and levitating stalactites and stalagmites before arriving at a massive temple. The 'Acropolis of Athens'. A majestic temple that looked straight out of a classical Greek story from time immemorial.

"Finally." Desiree gulped, she was nervous as Pandora was a ghost of unfathomable strength and reputation, second only to Clockwork or Pariah Dark. "Well, here goes nothing."

She took a deep breath, entering her domain

Inside the Acropolis, Desiree felt a little out of place; being the spirit of an Arabian dancer in a Grecian home.

Black steel braziers were lit with green ecto-flames, tapestries of black and bronze cloth depicting various scenes of history. Some of ancient Greece and some of more modern history.

'Impressive.' She thought

"Who enters my domain?" A booming voice asked as Desiree stopped on her spot

"D-Desiree. I-I'm just here to talk." Desiree answered nervously.

Emerging from the shadows was a giantess of a blue-skinned woman, wearing bronze and black armoured toga, a bronze spear, a bronze Spartan helmet with purple flames and long flowing purple flame-like hair. And one of the other things about her, she had four arms and burning red eyes.

Desiree gulped as she saw her, seeing the Amazon of a woman.

"Desiree." Pandora looked down with a shadowed voice...before speaking kindly. "Hello dear, what can I do you for?"

Desiree sighed in heavy relief. Pandora was infamous for her temper should you be after her box, but since Desiree was there to talk, Pandora was more like a kind mother figure or a really good friend.

*with Danny*

Danny was currently in town, he didn't know what to do or think. His dad was out of town, his sister was studying for college. Plus his life was spiralling.

He sighed, his Ghost sense going off

"Who is it this time?" He asked himself

BOOM!

A maniacal laughter filled the air, revealing a mismatch of computer gear and a large plasma screen TV for a face.

"BEHOLD! PUNY HUMANS! It is **I** TECHNUS! MASTER OF AAAALLLL TECHNOLOGY!" A nasally voice proclaimed

"... Oh god." Danny groaned and facepalmed

"I have absorbed more of this more updated technology and become Technus 5.1!" Technus proclaimed as he formed into a ten foot mech with a glowing green aura.

Danny frowned, dipping into an alleyway

"Going Ghost!" Danny proclaimed as he transformed into Danny Phantom

In a flash light he transformed, his white hair flowing in the wind

Cracking his neck gently he flew out to the streets, going to face down the annoying mechanical nuisance.

"Hey, Tech-Head! I'm REALLY not in the mood for this, so why don't you head back to the Ghost Zone peacefully?" Danny called out, grabbing the ghost's attention

"Ah! Ghost Boy!" Technus laughed

"You gonna stop before this starts, Technus?" Danny asked, glaring at them

Unknown to the two of them, their presences pinged interest of a certain Ghost Huntress.

She frowned, moving out on the Fenton SUV

'This time. THIS time, I'll get you.' Maddie thought as her latex suit suddenly felt tighter 'Ghost Boy.'

Danny grunted as he crashed through a shop window, he just couldn't get in close

'Damn it. Can't get in close.' He frowned rubbing his head. 'And my ghost blasts are just bouncing off that armour.'

"NYEH-HEH-HEH! You can't beat this armour, Ghost-Boy! I, TECHNUS, have made this new armour IMPENETRABLE!" Technus proclaimed

BOOM!

Technus screamed as a powerful explosion destroyed a chunk out of his armour, Danny blinked in shock as he saw Maddie carrying a Fenton Blaster.

She smirked and pulled the trigger, shooting a net at Danny

"Huh? Hey!" Danny phased through the crater, narrowly missing the net and tried to get away. 'The heck, mum?' He thought as he flew and tried to continue fighting Technus.

Maddie continued shooting, aiming to catch the ghost boy

Danny, doing his best to fight Technus and dodging the nets...was caught.

"GAH!" He flew into the floor, pinned by the Ecto-Net, unable to escape.

"Gotcha." Maddie smiled

"Hey, thanks for-" Technus spoke before being blasted in the head by the cannon and then sucked into a canister

"Err...You're not gonna put ME in there; are you?" Danny laughed awkwardly.

"Oh no. Not with you." She answered as she grabbed the net and dragged him away

*With Desiree*

Desiree and Pandora were both having a goblet of wine each. Talking pleasantly as they discussed Danny and the prophecy

What prophecy? Well, let's listen in

Pandora brought down one of the tapestries, dating back centuries, maybe eons old. And as they read, it showed pictures of the Ghost King and a harem of women, atop a throne of green stone.

"Are you sure what he sees matches the description of the prophecy?" She asked

"I call it a good feeling, I believe Danny matches." Desiree answered

"Prophecies can be vague." Pandora answered

"There are no other 'halfas'. Plasmius aside." Desiree answered "Besides, I told you what he sees."

"That's true...But to be the future Ghost King. It would be a new age for all of us." Pandora answered.

"I hope so too." Desiree answered

"...How's Kitty?" Pandora asked

"Glowing." Desiree smiled.

*with Maddie*

Maddie had brought Danny to Fenton Works' lab.

Back home, but used the basement entrance.

She had sent Technus into the Ghost Zone, beaten and broken.

'Well, this is something.' Danny thought with a heavy gulp.

"Now, we're alone." Maddie spoke sensually with Danny hand and ankle cuffed to an examination table

"Oh no... Please don't rip me apart molecule by molecule." He gulped in fear, genuine fear. He could trick his father and escape if he was here but his mother was smart and skilled, a genuine danger

"'Rip you apart molecule by molecule'? You honestly think that?" Maddie asked

"Yes." Danny nodded

"I'm not going to do that." She answered, swaying over to him.

She pushed her body against him, grinning as he hung from the wall

Danny flinched and felt nervous about this. His body was almost betraying him, his hardness was pressing against her. He honestly thought he was going to be torn apart...but now, he was conflicted.

"So young, strong." Maddie purred.

She ran her hands over his cheeks and through his hair, her mask and goggles concealing all of her head besides her naughty and hungry smirk

'Oh, god! Oh, god! Oh, god!' He thought and felt his member harden under his costume.

"Tell me...Have you ever been with a woman before?" She asked sensually.

'This is so wrong.' he thought, feeling her

"Oh, my goodness. You're a VERY big boy. Aren't you?" Maddie licked her lips as she rubbed his cock.

Her large MILF breasts against his chest, her toned stomach rubbing against his and her sensual hips teasingly grinding against his member. Meanwhile her long sexy legs set between his legs, rubbing her thighs against his inner ones

"Hmm!" Danny moaned as he felt her hips grinding on his member, his trousers slipping down as he felt it being slowly pulled down with each thrust. 'Oh god. This feeling! But she's my mother!'

"Such a BIG present." She smirked before she pulled him into a kiss

Danny's eyes widened as he felt her lips on his, batting against hers. He honestly didn't know how to react to it.

He was frozen, his mother kissing him like she was trying to suck his soul out

"AH~, you've got soft lips." Maddie broke the kiss and stroked his cheek. She slipped off his trousers and saw his massive member. "Oh, my god."

She reached up, pulling her hood and goggles off to be sure what she saw was real

"This must be...at LEAST a foot long." Maddie whispered

"At least." Danny mumbled. "N-Not that I checked. Should you REALLY be doing that?" He asked loudly.

Maddy frowned and took a step back "What's wrong? Don't you find me attractive?" She asked as she ran her hands over her latex clad body and moaned

"N-No. You're beautiful. I just...Oh god." Danny answered nervously as his cock was stood erect and almost by Maddie's face

When had she gotten on her knees?

"You know what I love?" She smirked and licked her gloved hand lustfully before she pulled out a bottle of lube and began to pour it on his dick "Latex. The feel of it against my skin. Inside me. How it sounds when it moves. Every part of it makes me so fucking wet."

"I-Is THAT why you wear it every day?" Danny blinked in shock, his cock twitching as the lube trickled down it and onto his balls.

"Yes." She grinned, blowing on the tip of his penis while she wrapped her latex clad fingers around the base of his dick "It feels so good, and I feel so naughty being so aroused all the time around everyone."

'Oh god, my mother's a fetish freak!' Danny thought, biting his lower lip as he felt her stimulations

He felt disturbed, like everything he knew was a lie... While feeling pleasure shoot though him as her hands slid up and down his member with the strange feeling of her glove

"AH~!" Danny let out a small moan, making Maddie smile

"Do you like that? You know...I've got some great techniques." Maddie smirked

"Tech... nique?" He gasped out, her fingers feeling magical

"Yes. My husband loves this one." Maddie smiled, licking her lips as she licked around Danny's cock head while giving him a hand-job.

Danny's eyes fluttered closed, moaning at her skill as his cock throbbed

Maddie soon slid her mouth further down onto Danny's cock, feeling the heat coming from it; she thought a ghost's cock would be cold, but no. This was pulsing hot, like a REAL man's.

Her gloved hand, the latex now thoroughly covered in lube, reached down and began to caress his balls

"AH~! Oh GOD! M-Ma-" Danny moaned, trying to speak, but this technique was making him harder than trigonometry.

''Ma'? Is he saying my name?' Maddie thought happily, almost gagging on his cock as she took more deeper into her mouth.

Danny's eyes rolled up, she was better than any woman he had slept with yet and he thought Desiree and Spectra where skilled!

"I'm...fuck... I... Oh god... Cumming!" He panted and moaned

Maddie's eyes widened as little hearts formed in her pupils, Danny's cum shooting into her mouth as his hips thrust into her maw.

She gagged louder, forcing even more of his dick into her mouth as his cum squirted into her throat

"AH~!" Danny moaned, feeling her throat wrap around his cock.

Maddie was soaked in her latex suit, her pussy was aching as she rubbed one of her breasts, her nipples were poking through, making little nubs in the fabric.

She pulled off his dick, panting... and then lowered her head, sucking his balls as her hands came up and stroked him

"Oh my god, where'd you learn THIS?" Danny panted, feeling his cock and balls being teased

She didn't answer, slurping and sucking on his balls hungrily as her hands worked fast. The lube and her saliva allowing her hands to move quickly and roughly against him without hurting him, her fingers massaging his member while her wrists twisted

"I-I'm cumming again!" He moaned, feeling his second load shooting.

His second loud shot out, covering her face as she licked his balls

"Hmm~, ah. So much for a young man." Maddie's eyes glistened

She stood up and began to pull down... Revealing a pair of latex panties she wore over her suit which blended in perfectly, the panties hiding a zipper along her crotch

"Oh. My. GOD!" Danny gasped, seeing the zipped panties.

She pulled the zipper down, revealing her wet pussy

"I hope you've got another in you." Maddie smiled, guiding his cock to her moist sopping slit.

She rubbed her clit with his member, biting her cum covered lip, and letting her slit envelop him

"AH~!" Danny moaned, feeling her warm moist lips wrap around his cock.

"Yes! Finally!" Maddie moaned happily, feeling Danny's cock inside her. "I've got you in me."

"D-Don't you have a husband?" He asked, moaning as she thrusted on his cock

"I do, but. We hardly have sex anymore." Maddie answered, thrusting away. "Too busy creating new ghost-catching gear."

She held his shoulders as she bounced in him, panting and moaning "Besides. Jack and I have always had an... oh fuck! Understanding... There, right there! He has never been able to satis... Satish... shit! He's never been able to make me cum. And he's never really... How is your cock so BIG?! He's never really been a fan of 'developed' women. God! So... so... cumming!"

'Oh FUCK! Dad? REALLY?' Danny moaned, feeling his cock throb within Maddie and was going to cum again, but he also felt something in him began to click.

He bit his lip, clenched his fist, doing everything he could to hold back from his release

"Come on, make me cum. I'm so close!" Maddie begged, kissing Danny lustfully.

Danny's eyes widened a bit, he was close to making her cum twice?!

Maddie soon moaned and exclaimed, climaxing over his cock.

"Fuck!" Danny hissed, unable to hold himself back as he came in her pussy

"YES!" Maddie exclaimed happily, feeling Danny's cum within her. "So. Much. Cum." She drooled happily.

She held him close, slowly grinding her hips to help ease out every last drop of sperm "Jack... And I truly, deeply, love each other. But we agreed we can sleep around, with whoever we want, as long as we are happy. The only times we have had sex have been our first time, our wedding night and the nights we convinced our children."

"Wait. Really? So, this isn't-?" Danny asked

"Not cheating." Maddie explained and nodded.

'Guess that explains why dad's gone off for days on end.' Danny thought. '...AND means Jazz and I aren't half-siblings.'

Maddie slowly pulled of his member, whimpering at the loss of the feeling of him inside her, before she slid his member into her asshole

Both moaned, the feeling of Danny's cock inside Maddie's ass.

"S-So TIGHT!" Danny moaned

"AH~, such a snug fit." Maddie exclaimed

She slid her hand under his shirt, running the gloved digests over his muscles "How does this feel?" She purred

"It. Feels." Danny moaned, not trying to admit it...but he couldn't deny it. "GREAT! You've got a thicc tight sexy ass!"

"Not what I meant... But thank you." She grinned and moaned "I mean my latex. My suit. Do you like how it feels against your skin, my ghost boy toy?"

"It's new, to be honest. But not unpleasant." Danny responded, continuing to thrust into Maddie's ass. "Kinda... Good."

"Oh fuck! I'm keeping you!" Maddie moaned happily

'You kinda already do.' Danny thought as he continued and then kissed her.

He kissed her back, groaning as he came

FLASH

Maddie's eyes immediately closed as she saw the light almost blind her, after wiping the spots away from her eyes, she saw-

"D-Danny?" She asked in shock, seeing...FEELING her son inside of her.

"N-o...~? I'm the Ghost Boy." Danny answered, not realising he had transformed back. "Who's 'Danny'?" He smirked awkwardly, only for him to see the two of them in the reflection on the metal wall on the other side of the room "... Err... I can explain?" He asked nervously, smiling awkwardly as he felt the colour drain from his face... Only for her to pull him into a kiss, moaning, as she fucked herself on his cock again only faster than ever before

'W-Wait. I don't understand! She's fucking like her life depends on this! I'm her SON. But GOD this feels good!' Danny thought as he felt his third climax come.

"Oh mum!" He moaned as he came inside her ass again

"AH~! DANNY!" Maddie moaned happily as she panted, kissing his neck lustfully. "My precious boy... so perfect."

"Does...This mean our 'mother-son' days are a bit weirder?" Danny asked nervously.

"No. Sexier and wilder." She grinned

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Danny Phantom Harem**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Danny Phantom characters. All rights belong to Butch Hartman**

 **Reviews:**

kival737101: They certainly are.

Razmire: We'll have to wait and see. Yeah, Grey thought of that one. Jack is a great goofball character in the show, it would be a shame to do him a disservice. And since I've never SEEN Ranma ½, it's a clear answer.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Who's to say she can't wear both?

Titanking666: I KNOW what an 'Oedipus Complex' is. But I'm glad that you have enjoyed it.

Lola Lombardi: Thanks very much. Wait and see what the prophecy entails.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Mark the Mark: No they weren't. Since they made it clear they thought Sam and Dash where permanent

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a couple of days later. Dani was welcomed into the Fenton family with open arms, Danny was glad to see his cousin/clone back home and safe, Jazz was a little concerned but there was some warmth from her

She saw the small girl almost like a little sister

"Isn't this nice? Another Fenton in the family!" Jack smiled.

"Thank you, I-I don't know what to say." Dani smiled and felt the familial warmth.

"How about 'pancakes'?" Danny smirked and passed over some on a plate making her giggle and take the plate

"Although, we DO need to make room for you. You can't keep sleeping on the living room couch." Jack followed up

"Hmm? I don't mind." Dani answered

"No way, you'll stay in the spare room." Maddie answered

"R-Really?" Dani asked

"You're family. That's all there is to it." Jazz answered, putting a book way.

"Yeah." Danny smiled

"I've got to go to school." Jazz spoke, getting up. "I'll be back later."

"Bye sweetie." Jack nodded

"I better head off too, I'll see you later." Danny added. "Love you."

"Love you too." Maddie and Jack responded with Maddie grinning sexily at him

Danny waved and felt a shudder up his spine, he didn't know how his dad would respond about this. Even though he and his mother were in an open marriage; how would he feel about his son fucking his mother?

He sighed, rubbing his neck

'Okay, school. Hoo.' He thought as he saw Paulina's car.

"Hey~; how're you?" She asked as she pulled up

"Hey baby, I'm fine." He smiled and kissed her

"Miss us?" Star asked. "We missed you this weekend."

"Sorry. I was being... Kept busy." Danny smiled and tugged his shirt collar, remembering how his mother had kept him 'busy' all weekend

"Well, we hope you're not TOO busy for us this weekend." Paulina answered

"Yeah. You'll be all ours." Star giggled

Danny blinked and then gulped. Though his enhanced stamina would keep him going...he WAS worried a little bit.

It was really awkward

They soon got to the school, where people had finally quietened down from Danny dating Star and Paulina. Though it DID have some controversy.

There is also that weirdness about Sam dating Dash

That was...and still is unsettling to Danny.

For the longest time, they were friends...it was just difficult to see them like that.

She almost seemed like a slut

And...it may have been his imagination, she was beginning to DRESS like one too.

Danny sighed, rubbing his neck

"Hey, man. What's wrong?" Tucker asked as he walked up to his best friend

"Just...stuff, Tuck." Danny sighed.

Tucker nodded, looking a bit happier than normal

"Are...YOU okay? You seem to be smirking a bit more." Danny asked

"Oh, I had a good week." He grinned and giggled

"Oh." Danny nodded casually before it slowly dawned on him. "OH~."

"Yeah." Tucker grinned

"Who, how and when?" Danny asked

"Valerie Brown, computer class, last week." Tucker smirked, counting it on his fingers.

"You dog." Danny answered.

"What's been happening with you?" Tucker asked

Danny once again thought back to his weekend and laughed nervously

"Busy weekend?" Tucker asked

"VERY." Danny responded

"Come on." Tucker patted his back as the two headed inside.

Danny nodded and followed

The school day continued as normal, Danny and Tucker were teamed up in pairs in some classes; but all the while, Danny caught glimpses of a slightly slutty Sam making under the table motions to Dash.

Things like moving her hand near her mouth like she was giving a blowjob or she flashed up her skirt and so on

Danny shook his head, looking at her new outfit

She was wearing a frilled mini-skirt, blue heeled shoes, a short-cut top which showed off a strap of her bra and dark blue eye-shadow.

It was all dark shades of blue keeping who she was, but it still felt... Wrong

"Will Danny Fenton to the Counsellor's Office, please?" The Principal asked through the tannoy system.

"Aw, what's wrong looser?" Sam sneered

Danny looked at Sam and then sighed, seeing how Dash was enjoying it.

"I'll be back later." He frowned, walking off to see Spectra. He felt like he needed her to talk to.

'... Why is she calling me though?' he wondered

As he walked through the halls, he saw that she was already with someone...and knowing her, draining the sadness out of them.

He sighed and knocked on the door

"Ah, yes." Spectra responded. "You may go now." She told the student inside.

"Thanks, Ms Spectra." The student answered and left.

"Hello, Mr Fenton." Spectra smiled, looking more youthful due to her abilities.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked as he closed the door. "Really? Still doing it?"

"Well, I DO need to keep up with my boy-toy." Spectra answered, sensing the sadness in Danny.

"You seem troubled." Spectra frowned, gesturing him to sit down.

"I am...But you wanted to see me?" Danny responded

"Yes, I wanted to say that Desiree is coming back soon." Spectra answered

"She is?" Danny asked with a small smile

Spectra nodded. "Now. What's wrong?" She asked, standing up and walked to him.

She put her hands on his shoulders supporting, standing over him

"It's Sam. She's been dating Dash and...She's changing. And I don't think I like it." Danny frowned

"People change Danny. Have you tried talking to her about it?" Spectra suggested wisely

"She won't talk to me." Danny answered sadly. "I mean, I've tried a few times but...she pushes me away."

Spectra sighed and hugged him, his face resting against her stomach

"Hmm?" Danny looked up, though he only saw her chest

He sighed a bit, relaxing softly

"I'm sure it'll be fine. You've got to persevere." Spectra answered

"I guess." He nodded

"But...That's not ALL I asked you over here for." She blushed

"That is?"

Spectra pulled Danny onto her lips, pressing her chest against his.

Danny moaned into her mouth, smiling

"My ass has been aching for you." Spectra whispered as she broke the kiss slightly.

"Okay." He nodded

Spectra used her powers to lock the door, giving the two of them some privacy as Danny passionately kissed her, groping her body and slowly stripped her panties down.

Well, at least that's what she did at first before she shifted into her 'ghost outfit'

She was now a wearing a long green gloved, black crop top shirt with black leggings with green flame pattern boots.

"Whoa. Where's THIS from?" Danny asked as he readied his cock.

"Oh, I just want to be fucked in something different." She grinned

"Well." Danny smiled, transforming into his Ghost Form. "One good turn and all that." He rubbed his cock between her cheeks.

He held her over her own desk, rubbing his cock between her ass-cheeks and marvelling at the strange feeling of her suit

"This feels like latex." Danny moaned gently

"You know what latex feels like?" She asked with a smile

"I've. RECENTLY discovered it." Danny answered, pulling her pants down.

Not that far, just enough to reveal her asshole

"Oh? How?" She smirked "Come Mr Fenton, tell your teacher all about it."

"Well, let me tell you." Danny smiled, pushing into her ass.

"AH~!" Spectra moaned happily.

*Time Skip*

Danny was lying on the table, Spectra bouncing on his lap

"You. And. Your. Mother? You dirty boy." Spectra moaned happily, slapping her ass against his hips.

"Yeah..." He closed his eyes, feeling ashamed

"What's wrong?" Spectra asked as she slowly came to a stop. "You've got an amazing lust."

She held his neck and cheeks, smiling

"That's the problem. I'm fucking my family. What AM I now?" He asked

"Danny... Do you not see Maddie Fenton as attractive? Did she not pursue you because she wanted you?" Spectra asked

"I. I guess." Danny answered, looking to the side.

"Do you?" She frowned

"I-Okay, Maddie is hot! She's a sexy, gorgeous, MILF that I want to bury my cock into!" Danny admitted

"So what's wrong? She's a sexy MILF who loves fucking you. Have fun." She smiled, kissing him "Incest is no taboo amongst ghosts. And your ghost genes will stop any bad babies."

"How do you KNOW this?" Danny asked as he got harder inside of her.

"Did you forget I have experimented on humans and ghosts?"

"...True." Danny answered and slapped her ass. "And I need to reward you for that."

Spectra grinned and moved her hips faster

"I'm gonna cum. Ass or pussy?" Danny asked as he grabbed her hips

"Cum in my pussy!" She demanded

Danny smiled, phasing his cock through her ass and began to fuck her pussy, right into her womb

He came, flooding her quickly

Spectra's eyes rolled up into her head and let out a lusty moan, feeling her womb filled

"Fucking perfect!"

"AH~, I'm done." Danny panted

"Already?" She frowned softly

"Sorry, but...My mum's been training me. Enhanced stamina or not." Danny apologised.

"Oh? Does she have a lust that matches yours?" She grinned

"I think I INHERITED it from her." Danny answered

Spectra giggled and kissing him.

"You better get back to class." She whispered into his ear.

"Yeah." He nodded

"I'll see you back home. Maybe your mother will enjoy having a fellow lover with you." Spectra smiled

She gave another kiss before gently pushing him out

"Hmm~. Still drenched." He panted gently as he dried his cock off

He got ready and walked off, returning home

'I love that, man.' She thought happily

*Elsewhere*

Jazz was walking back home, having been to the library and a little frustrated.

"Fuck." She hissed

She hadn't had any time for herself, having nothing but studying...and she wanted release.

She wanted him

And that specific 'him'? Her brother, Danny.

'I need to talk to him.' She thought 'I need to. I need to.'

As she walked into her home, she saw Dani watching TV. Looks like she didn't leave the house today.

"H... Hey Dani." She stuttered

"Hi, Jazz. Are you okay?" Dani asked kindly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jazz answered

She smiled at the girl, sitting next to her

"How was school?" Dani asked

"Fine, just busy." Jazz answered. "Yourself?"

"Mostly TV. Maddie and Jack are busy making stuff in the basement." Dani responded

"Okay." Jazz nodded

"I'm kinda thinking of going to Amity High." Dani admitted

"Really? Wow." Jazz asked "You sure?"

"I dunno. I mean, I know the basics and stuff." Dani admitted

"Well you know what Danny knows." Jazz teased

"That's true." Dani nodded. "...Cookies?" She offered

"Please."

The two continued to watch TV and shared cookies, until Danny came back home.

"Hey." He greeted, exhausted

"Danny!" The two spoke, smiling at him.

"What's wrong? You look and sound knackered." Dani asked

"Just a tiring day." He commented

"Maddie and Jack said they'd be busy today." Dani spoke

"Good." Danny mumbled, scared his dick wouldn't be able to handle a third night with her

"Are you okay?" Jazz asked

"Just need a nap. I'm okay." Danny answered as he fell asleep

The two blinked as Danny was now fast asleep and to Jazz's left, leaning on his sister's shoulder

She smiled, picking him up

"Need a hand?" Dani asked

"No, I've got him." Jazz answered with a smile one that was not entirely wholesome

'Finally.' Jazz thought happily.

As Jazz carried Danny up to his room, her thoughts turned to holding her brother while he's in bed.

Her brother, all hers

Little hearts formed in her eyes as she managed to get his door open and set him down on the bed.

She locked the door behind her, her thighs already soaked

Biting her lower lip gently, she looked at her brother and sensually slipped off her trousers, not wanting to get them wet.

She pulled off her pink panties, now clad in just her bra and shirt

She slid right next to him, gently hugging Danny as he slept, guiding his hand to her moist slit.

She used his hand to rub her slit, to masturbate with

'His hand~.' Jazz thought happily, feeling Danny's fingers prod within her. "His fingers~"

Danny mumbled gently, just letting Jazz hold his hand and stroke her.

'Wet.' Danny thought tiredly as his fingers moved on instinct

Jazz's eyes widened in shock, not realising Danny's skill was this good, feeling satisfied by this trick

She moaned, unable to hold back her voice as she kissed him

Danny was slowly waking up, kissing Jazz back, thinking it was one of his girlfriends and was going to show her what they would feel.

His free hand pulled down his pants and boxers, his fingers moving quicker

'Hmm?' Jazz's eyes widened as she saw Danny's slowly erect cock

She felt herself drool

"S-Soft." Danny mumbled, still feeling Jazz's slit before it traced to her chest, leaving a small trail of pussy juice.

He held her breast, squeezing her nipple

Jazz bit her lower lip, wanting Danny's hand to grope her even more. But she didn't want him to give her ALL the fun. Using her free hand, she began to jerk him off.

She had never held a real one before, amazed by its warmth she slid her hand up and down in quick bursts

Danny flinched; this partner, thinking it was Star, was jerking him off. "Slow. Wer." He mumbled.

'Is he instructing me?' Jazz thought and did so. Slowing down her movements so it was more pleasurable for Danny.

Her wrist twisting slightly as her thumb rubbed small circles

Danny smiled a little and opened his eyes fully, looking at his girlfriend who was giving him a handjob and his eyes widowed.

"J-Jazz?" Danny asked in shock and confusion

"Danny?" Jazz froze as she heard her name from his voice.

The two looked at each other...before Danny pulled back and fell off his bed

Jazz panted, she had been so close

"J-Jazz! What. The hell?" Danny asked terrified about what was going on.

"Danny." she whined

Danny looked at his sister, then at how little she was dressed...and his cock. He vaguely remembered the feeling of her breast in his hand, the feeling of his cock in hers...Damn it, he was turned on right now.

Trying to diffuse the situation he sighed. "How long was I out?"

"About a half hour." Jazz responded

"A half hour." Danny ran his hand through his hair and felt the wetness on them in his hair

"...Jazz. Why's my hand wet?" Danny asked calmly as he remembered feeling his fingers in a girls pussy

"...Ah. I felt you up." Danny commented calmly. "Well. That's that."

He leaned back, sighing softly

Jazz frowned as she wanted to cover her face in embarrassment.

"How long?" Danny asked

"Huh?" She meeped gently

"How long have you lusted for me?" Danny repeated

"I don't lust after you!" she gasped/snapped

Danny just gave a look at her, pointing to her bare legs, his wet hand and his erect member. "Then what is it?" He asked

"I love you, you moron!" she snapped

Danny's eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the floor...or almost. "Ha?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"I've loved you for years, you jerk. It's why I'm so overprotective." she grumbled

'...Oh my god.' Danny thought as he held his head with his hand. "Jazz. I-"

"Just...Forget it. You don't feel the same." Jazz frowned and got out of bed.

"Jazz, wait." Danny spoke, getting up and hugged Jazz.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I...I didn't take your feelings." Danny apologised, not knowing his cock was rubbing against her slit.

"D-Danny~." Jazz moaned, feeling her vagina being teased by her brother's cock and she lowered herself, taking him in

Danny grunted gently, feeling his sister's vagina slide down his member; he could feel her tight hole...and her hymen.

Jazz's eyes widened as she felt her brother take her virginity. Moaning happily as her first was the man she loved.

"You deserve better than me." Danny whispered. "But...I'll do my best. To make you proud." He thrust gently and passionately in her pussy

"D-Danny!" Jazz panted, feeling herself fall to the bed, her breasts rubbing against the bed while covered by her bra and shirt. "You are so good!"

"I've. Had practice." Danny moaned, grabbing her hips and slammed a little harder into her but being careful not to hurt her

He blinked, seeing words slowly appear over her head

'Wh-what?' Danny thought in shock. 'Again?'

 _Jazz Fenton, straight, dirty talk/being talked down to_

And he soon realised it, the same thing that happened with his mother; his embrace and acceptance with them...made their stats appear before him.

Danny's eyes widened as he saw this...and smiled. "You're a naughty girl. Aren't you?"

"Yes." she whimpered lustfully

"Loving your brother, being fulfilled by my cock." Danny added, slapping her ass gently.

Jazz moaned happily, feeling her ass being lovingly slapped. "Yes. Yes. I'm a naughty girl!"

"Just an incestuous slut." Danny continued, slipping his hand down to her slit and rubbed her clit. "A little whore hungry for cock."

"Yes! Yes! I'm a whore! A slut! Punish me!" Jazz moaned, her eyes tearing from happiness and her slit moistening and tightening from her brother's member

'She's so tight!' Danny thought lustfully. "J-Jazz. I'm Cumming!"

"Paint my womb!" she moaned deeply

Danny held Jazz's hips and climaxed inside of her, taboo aside. But in for a penny in for a pound...in two different ways.

Danny had fucked his mother and his sister.

Speaking of his mother...

"Oh my." Maddie smiled from the doorway

"M-Mum!" Danny gasped

"Mum?" Jazz looked up as she saw her.

Maddie walked forward and licked her lips, holding them close

'Oh, mercy.' Danny thought, knowing where this was going but it made him harder

"HMM!" Jazz's eyes widened as she felt Danny still inside her.

"My babies. Look at you both. And Danny...I thought I taught you to SHARE." Maddie pouted before she kissed Danny, her fingers rubbing Jazz's ass

"M-Mum. Y-You too?" Jazz moaned

"Hmm." Maddie hummed into Danny's lips. "And now it's mummy's turn."

"Hmm~, my turn." She purred

Danny nodded, his hands holding his mother's ass as he pushed inside her

"AH~! Yes! Such a good boy." Maddie smiled, little hearts in her eyes as she bounced on her son's lap.

"Mum~! Don't hog him~!" Jazz complained

*with Sam*

Sam was currently in her room, having changed up her Goth attire and looked more like a slutty cheerleader.

Of course she still kept the dark colours but still

'There. Dashy will be expecting me.' Sam thought to herself, finishing applying makeup.

Her cheeks pale, her eyes shadowed by pink and her lips black

Knock, knock.

"Samantha, your boyfriend is here." Sam's mother spoke

"Coming!" she grinned

As Sam almost skipped downstairs, she saw Dash, bold as brass talking to her father. Seemingly getting on his good side.

Sam stopped for a second, her eyes lowering

"Ah, Samantha. Your boyfriend and I were having a chat, and he's quite a nice young man." Her father spoke.

"Thank you, sir." Dash nodded

"Where are you going tonight?" Sam's mother asked

"A party with some friends." Dash answered.

"Y... Yeah." she nodded

"Okay, well, don't be too late. It may be the weekend, but it's still a school-night coming." Sam's mother responded

"Yes mum." she nodded

"We'll be back later." Dash spoke, looping his arm around Sam's and lead her out.

Basically dragging her away

'D-Dash.' She thought as she was lead away.

She looked away, still having her doubts

"So. A party?" Sam asked

"Yeah, a really good one." Dash nodded "You'll love it."

"O-okay." Sam gulped as she was lead away to Dash's party but that moment, Dash talking to her parents and getting along with them...

She wasn't sure if this would work out

"Okay, here's the party." Dash smiled, pointing to the house.

"Your house?" Sam asked

"Yeah. I called a few 'friends' over." He answered

"Of course." she nodded

"Hope you don't mind." Dash smiled as he opened the door and the two saw a few of Dash's football friends and a few cheerleaders.

"Not really." she mumbled

"Hey, who's ready to party?" Kwan asked, raising a glass.

"Yeah!" the others cheered

So, the music began to thump and the drinks and food were flowing. The party was going up!

Sam rubbed her arm a bit, sighing

"So...Much like how we hooked up?" Sam asked.

"A bit MORE down the line." Dash answered as he hugged her and rubbed her ass

Sam froze as she felt her posterior being rubbed and bit her lip...she was falling for his charms again.

He always seemed to know her weak spots

"Now...Want to party?" He whispered into her ear.

"Sure." she nodded

The party continued to go into the night, with the sexy factor being turned to 11.

Sam felt like the floor was shaking under her, staring at everything as stuff escalated

Cheerleaders were being fucked by the football stars, people in a lustful drunken state.

She was shocked at all this, just having a drink as the jocks and cheerleaders fucked

"AH~! Yes, yes, fuck us!" The cheerleaders and jocks moaned, having their holes and cocks fulfilled.

Sam bit her lip, enjoying the sight and getting soaked

"You like the sight, Sam?" Dash asked, groping her ass.

"No... No." she lied

"Don't lie. I KNOW you like seeing this." Dash smirked as he pulled up her skirt, showing her bare pussy to the others

"D-Dash!" She blushed.

"Hey, girls. Come here for a sec." Dash asked with his shit eating grin.

Soon, three girls walked over, wearing their shirts above their breasts and exposed vaginas.

The cheerleaders all looking seductively at Dash as they walked over in their red and white uniforms

"Yes, Dash~?" They asked seductively.

"Sam wants to learn a few new tricks with you. Think you can teach her?" He asked

"Oh yes Dash~" they said seductively

"W-wait. What do you-?" Sam wondered before she was kissed upon by one of the cheerleaders.

Her eyes widened, the blonde girl kissing her while the brunette and red head hugged her arms

"Don't hold back, we've got ALL night." The red-head smiled

"We're gonna make you scream." the brunette grinned

"W-what? AH~!" Sam gasped before felt her pussy being stirred by one of the other girls.

She didn't even realise what was going on, moaning

'She's gonna be enjoying orgies forever.' Dash thought to himself with a smug grin.

He reached out, slapping Sam's ass

"Hmm!" Sam's eyes widened as the night continued...and her sexuality was being defined.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Danny Phantom Harem**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Danny Phantom characters. All rights belong to Butch Hartman**

 **Reviews:**

OmegaDelta: Wait and see. We've got plans.

Invader Johnny: That AND his constant ghost fighting. It all adds up.

te. Nellis: Thanks.

 **Here's a review from our own GreyKing46:**

Hellsider1985: Hey! How'd you get a sneak peak at the script?! *hugs jokingly*

Mar 7 c11 Guest: Because she saw the wish as pointless and forgot about it?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the next morning, Danny was buried under a quilt of warmth, his mother and sister were abreast of him as his body was bare before them.

He smiled, holding them close

"Well, well. Looks like YOU'VE had some fun." Kitty smiled, seeing her lover and father of her child

"Ah." Danny gasped lightly

"Oh, hush. You KNEW we'd have to show each other sooner or later." She teased, booping his nose. She giggled, kissing along the necks of the three

"Hmm~? Danny. So early?" Maddie asked as she woke up to face Kitty.

"Hi." She smiled

"Hey..." She responded cautiously and passed out in shock

"Mum!" Danny gasped

"Huh? What about mum?" Jazz yawned as she woke up too and saw Kitty, his eyes widening quickly

"Morning sleepy." Kitty waved.

"A~h." Jazz's eye rolled back into her head and passed out.

"...Great. Just. Great." He sighed

He sat back, rubbing his forehead

"Does 'daddy' want some help?" Kitty asked with a puckish grin.

"Really Kitty?" he deadpanned before he noticed how she was dressed

"Oh wow."

"You like? Well, I can't wear skinny jeans while...you know." Kitty explained

"Yeah. Makes sense." Danny nodded

She nodded, lying atop him

"Um, I guess I've got to explain this to them. Huh?" Danny chuckled nervously.

"Yeah. But not right now." Kitty answered as she kissed him deeply

"Hmm~." Danny moaned gently, feeling his vigour return. 'Damn, not now. Let me rest.' He thought, trying to warn his lower body even if he had slept for hours

"Looks like your 'big man' is awake too." Kitty pecked his lips teasingly.

*with Sam*

Sam was sleeping heavily, resting on a pillow of breasts due to this more-some she was part of, with Dash orchestrating it with cum dropping out of her ass

It was a wild night for her, having found her new fetish. Being involved with more than one person...it was euphoric.

She awoke peaceful, her lips brushing the blonde's nipple

'Huh? Wuzza-?' She thought tiredly as she woke up, recalling the events of the previous night.

She blushed and froze, between the girls

'Oh god! What've I done?' She asked herself. 'What... The fuck did I do?'

The blonde cheerleader woke up with tired eyes and yawned. "Morning."

"Good... Morning." she blinked

"Still sucking my tit?" The blonde asked puckishly as she pressed her breasts against Sam's lips

"Hmm? Hum-um. N-No. I wasn't." Sam mumbled as she felt the soft nub in her mouth only for the nipple to be pushed into her mouth

Sam mumbled...and then felt warm as she felt this feeling. Recalling last night...and how it made her tingly and happy. Sucking on the girls' breasts and being pleasured.

She began to suck, not even noticing

"You're like a big baby. Suckling on my bouncy breasts." The cheerleader smiled. "Though...that's nothing to what you did last night."

'What I did?' Sam thought, last night having been a big blur of pleasure to her

"Don't you remember?" The blonde cheerleader asked. "Eating our pussies out? Kissing them with your own?"

She rubbed Sam's hair, teasing her

"I-I need the bathroom." Sam got up, pushing away from the girls.

She got up and ran, moving as fast as she could

'Crap, crap, crap, crap!' She thought, locking the door behind her and saw her nude body in the mirror. Love bites, lipstick marks, cum-stains.

Her eyes shrunk into the back of her skull as she began to shake

She couldn't think, terrified about what she had done...or what THEY did. What Dash did; it was so much against her nature, it made her feel like a complete stranger in her own skin.

She held her head, screaming

This grabbed the attention of those sleeping outside, and the rude awakening they just received.

"What the hell?" one mumbled

Each got up and groaned, waking another up after another. It was almost like the start of a zombie film, the dead rising from the ground.

Sam soon calmed down, even if she was hiding in the bathtub

'Must. Calm. Down. Need to. Leave.' She panted, speaking internally with each breath. 'Need to. Need to.'

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Anyone in the bathroom?" A voice asked, sounding like one of the football players needing the bathroom

"Y... Yes." she stuttered out but he opened it anyway

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sam screamed, covering herself

"I need a piss bitch." he frowned

"Ever hear of 'common decency'?" She snapped

"You're here, ain't ya?" he frowned and grabbed her hair

"OW! Hnn! What're you-? Hurk!" Sam grunted, feeling the cock shoved into her mouth.

It didn't take a genius to realise what he was about to do, her eyes widening in fear and her teeth came down on instinct

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" The football player yelled in pain, his dick almost being chomped off as he released Sam and she bolted out of the room, grabbing whatever clothes she could.

She just threw cloths on as best she could and ran, just ran

She coughed and spat out whatever she felt in her mouth, feeling sick to her stomach and headed through the town. Just SOMEWHERE she felt safe.

She blinked, finding herself at Tucker's house

'Tucker.' She thought hopefully, getting to the door and banged loudly upon it.

"Coming!" a voice yelled alongside running feet

'Wait. That's not Tucker.' She thought as the door opened.

As the door opened, it was-

"Valerie?" Sam gasped as she saw her, half dressed in lounge pants and shirt.

Like she had to throw the cloths on because she had been naked

"What the heck happened to you?" Valerie asked in concern

"C-Can I come in?" Sam asked nervously, looking behind her shoulder in paranoia.

"Yeah, of course." Valerie nodded, letting her in.

Sam nodded and walked in

Valerie locked the door behind her as Sam entered, making sure that whoever was following her couldn't get in. "You look terrified, do you need anything?"

"A... A coffee would be nice." she nodded

"Of course." Valerie nodded and went to the kitchen, Sam sitting on the couch holding herself.

She looked down at her cloths, finally registering what cloths she had grabbed

A varsity jacket, a long sleeved baggy shirt, joggers that were at least two sizes too big and flat strap shoes.

A mismatch of clothes from both football players and the cheerleaders, even some articles from a random girl.

All of which barley fit

'Damn it. A mess before and a mess now.' She thought, wanting to crawl into a hole and not come out.

"Hey Val, everything okay?" Tucker asked as he came downstairs wearing just some boxer shorts

"T-Tucker?" Sam's eyes widened

"Sam?" Tucker blinked

"Here you go. Tucker, Sam's had a rough night." Valerie answered, giving him a brief overview. "Get dressed and we'll talk."

"Okay." He nodded doing as he was told

Sam blinked as she saw Tucker being asked to do as someone told him. It was...scary for her. She didn't think it was possible. "Are...You two?"

"Together? Yeah." She nodded and sat down next to her.

She put a hand on Sam's shoulder and saw her flinch "What happened?"

"I...Made mistakes." Sam frowned, her head in her hands "I let Dash get into my head."

"How?" Valerie asked in a friendly way, acting as her comfort.

He said I was like those bloody A-Listers. He knew exactly what to say to wrap me around his little finger like his little pet... Until... Until..."

Valerie sighed and stroked her back. "It's okay."

"Why did I let him do all that to me?" Sam muttered

"Jocks...and people like that. They USE people. But he wasn't THIS 'charismatic' than before." Valerie answered

"Because Sam was jealous and mad." Tucker commented as he walked in fully clothed

"What do you?" Valerie asked before she realised. "Ah."

"Danny." Tucker nodded "Val, it okay if I talk to her alone?"

"Yeah, I need to get to work." Valerie nodded making Tucker frown, clearly showing they HAD been in the middle of something when Sam arrived

"S-Sorry, Tuck." Sam apologised.

"No worries." he nodded, sitting next to her

"Now, I think I should explain...WHY Danny's been busy." Tucker admitted

"Fucking those whores, Pauline and Star?" she grumbled

"That's only HALF the story." Tucker explained. "He's also with Desiree, Ember, Kitty."

"What? He's with some of his WORST enemies?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"It's true. Let me explain." Tucker responded, giving the story he was told by Danny.

"And that's it." Tucker sighed a little while later

Sam slumped into the couch, not believing it...Danny has a harem of ghosts AND humans.

"So... About Dash." Tucker sighed "He wasn't wrong about you and the A-Listers."

"That I'm trash? I'm a terrible person and deserve the best in life?" Sam asked sadly.

"No." Tucker shook his head "That if you saw something you disagreed with you wouldn't stop until you changed it. Yes the A-Listers do this to but they do it to get stuff, things, to make their lives easier. You? You do it because you genuinely think it will help people."

"Look at me, Tuck. I'm a slut. Just another link in the world's worst chain. I turned my back on you and Danny."

Tucker sighed, he didn't want to do this but...

SLAP!

Sam's cheek turned red, having Tucker's handprint there; turning to her friend and looked shocked.

"You listening?" he frowned

"Yeah." Sam responded as she looked at Tucker.

Tucker nodded. "You got tricked by Dash. Things got out of hand and you left."

He reached out and held her hand as a friend, looking into her eyes calmly

"It'll be alright, Sam." Tucker reassured her. "You just fell in love with the wrong guy and trusted him. I'm sorry, but it happens. And it wasn't your fault."

"But what do I do now?" Sam asked

"Be yourself again."

Sam looked down at herself and felt a little worried. "What if I don't know how?"

"Then Danny and I will help ya." Tucker responded, reassuring her.

"Thank you, Tucker." Sam answered with a sigh.

GRUMBLE.

The two blinked at the loud noise and Sam looked at her stomach.

The two started to laugh and shake their heads. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"That sounds great, Tucker." Sam responded

*At Danny's Home*

"So, this is your...harem?" Maddie asked as she had regained consciousness and saw her son with a harem of ghost girls.

"Yes, mum." Danny sighed and nodded.

'I thought we were the only ones.' Jazz thought with a pout but she wasn't angry, no. She saw herself as the alpha dog

"Listen, I know this is a LOT to take in, but I can explain everything." Danny raised his hands defensively only got Jazz and Maddie to pull him into a deep kiss

Danny's eyes widened...as well as the ghost girls who were there.

Not that they minded, seeing how open the two were; to accept the relationship.

It actually made them relax

"One less thing to worry about." Kitty whispered to Ember.

"That's true. Where the heck is Desiree and Spectra? They're missing all the fun." Ember agreed as Desiree walked in alongside Pandora

"Ah, everyone I'm...What's going on?" Desiree smiled before looking in shock.

"You just walked into an orgy." Ember teased

"Oh, this is a surprise." Pandora smiled, seeing the group and instantly feeling the effects of Danny's power

'Hmm!' Pandora thought, feeling her heart thump and her nose dribble a little blood...or ectoplasm.

"P-Pandora?" Danny blinked in shock, seeing her and began to see her stats.

 _Pandora, Deceased, MILF-Fetish_

''M-MILF Fetish'? The heck?' Danny thought

"Danny, don't ignore us." Jazz pouted

Danny blinker, looking at both his mother and sister. Seeing above them

"Are your other girlfriends going to join us? Or are we gonna have you all to ourselves?" Maddie asked

 _Maddie, 38, latex_

 _Jasmine, 19, dirty talk_

Danny blinked and sighed. Looks like his sight now took into account his mother and sister. "Can...we just settle something first please? So EVERYONE is on the same page."

"Alright. Be we EXPECT something." Maddie answered

"Who else IS there?" Jazz asked

"Spectra, Paulina and Star. The latter two are waiting for him." Ember smirked, counting off on her fingers.

"Two of the popular girls in school AND the school counsellor? Danny, how many women are you pleasing?" Jazz asked

"The school counsellor?" Maddie asked

"She's actually a ghost." Danny argued

"That...Explains a LOT about her." Jazz blinked and realised.

"Enough talking." Maddie smirked, rubbing her daughters breasts from behind suddenly

"AH~, mummy!" Jazz moaned at the sudden grope

"Wow. I didn't think your family swung this way." Desiree smirked

"It's a recent thing." Danny admitted, getting hard as he saw them.

Pandora tried not to stare, she had a reason for being here

She cleared her throat gently as she looked at Danny. "So, I bet you're wondering WHY I'm here?" Pandora asked the Ghost Boy.

"Yes." he nodded

"It's because...Because of. I'm sorry, your mother fondling your sister's breasts is distracting." Pandora apologised and blushed while trying not to stare at his crotch

"Do you want to talk about this outside?" Danny offered.

"Sure."

"Hey, what're WE supposed to do?" Kitty pouted

"I have an idea." Ember smiled and kissed Kitty lustfully.

Kitty whimpered and smiled softly as she kissed back

"I'm gonna come too, I need to tell you too." Desiree followed Danny and Pandora.

Danny nodded and sighed

As the three left, leaving the lovers to their own devices.

"So, what is this about?" Danny asked, not realising he was still naked.

"It's about a prophecy." Desiree answered, maintaining eye-contact since she was used to seeing her master naked "The prophecy of the second Ghost King."

"SECOND Ghost King? Pariah Dark isn't enough?" Danny asked in worry.

"Danny. YOU are the second Ghost King." Desires sighed

"If what Desiree has told me is correct." Pandora added

Danny blinked and pointed to himself.

The two ghost women nodded slowly.

Danny felt like he was gonna faint. Being a hero was one thing...but the second Ghost King?

"Wait... What prophecy?" he blinked

"This one." Pandora brought out the prophecy tapestry she had held onto. "It speaks of a ghost, a powerful one, with the ability to find Queens. The ability to see what they enjoy in the deepest parts of their soul, even if they do not know this. The ability to pull them in, a charismatic presence that no woman could resist, who would rise to become the second King of all Ghosts and take his place on the throne, he who would lead the Ghost Zone to a new golden age. "

Danny blinked as he heard all that...and honestly, it sounded like him that had happened recently.

"Desiree's wish." he blinked

"YOUR wish, Master." Desiree smiled "But yes, it appears my powers caused this prophecy."

"So...Not saying that this is 100% accurate, what's left on this prophecy?" Danny asked

"You battling Pariah Dark to the death." both ancient Ghosts said at the same time

"Hah?" Danny asked in worry "... Wait... He's a ghost..."

"Yes, but when making this challenge 'being a ghost' is at a moot point." Pandora answered

"No I mean. How do you fight to the death when he's a ghost, he can't die again...Can he?"

"It's possible, Danny." Pandora answered "You can beat him until he fades away into nothing."

"Oh, great. Okay, no pressure." Danny responded nervously with an awkward smile.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Only that we think you're almost ready." Desiree answered as she kissed him

Danny hummed gently, stroking Desiree's cheek gently.

'Oh my. He's so tender.' Pandora thought, biting her lower lip...and saw Danny's member getting harder from the embrace.

She reached down and grasped it softly

'Hmm?' Danny blinked and pulled back. "P-Pandora? Seriously?"

She was silent and blushed, rubbing harder

"Oh man. Bedroom. Now." He moaned

She nodded, Desiree smiling

Inside the bedroom, the women were enjoying some 'one-on-one' time with each other...If you can call it that.

Maddie has a naked Jazz sitting on her lap. She was kissing her deeply, one of her latex gloves massaging Jazz's left beast while her right gloved hand was fingering the red head quickly and roughly

And where were Kitty and Ember? Well...

"How's it going? Having this feeling inside AND out?" Maddie asked her voice echoing with Kitty's

"So fucking good!" she squealed, Jazz's voice echoed with Ember's

"...I didn't know that you could do that." Danny blinked in shock

"Neither did **I**." Pandora added

"Hot." Desiree smiled

"Yes, it is. Would you like to join us?" Maddie/Kitty asked kindly

"Sure." Desiree grinned

"Please. Danny. Need, your cock." Jazz/Ember panted.

"Oh man." Danny gulped, realising this was gonna be VERY kinky sex. "Alright." He went over and kissed his sister passionately on the lips.

He felt her moan against his lips, Desiree and Pandora pulling his pants down

"Oh my gods, Desiree; how big did you MAKE him?" Pandora asked a grinning ghost genie.

"I didn't do anything to this." the genie ghost assured

"Then, let 'Mama Pandora' look after this." Pandora purred, gently stroking it as her kink began to kick in.

She kissed him lustfully moaning

'Mama Pandora? Oh my god!' Danny thought as he felt his member being stroked and being in a three-way kiss.

"Hey, what's all this 'Mama Pandora' stuff?" Kitty/Maddie asked with a frown.

"It's her kink." Danny squeaked out

"Really? Well, I think three MILFs are better than one." Maddie/Kitty smiled as they/she kissed Pandora

"Oh man." Danny moaned as he was close to climax already

"Nuh-uh. Not yet." Jazz/Ember responded, grasping his cock and stopped Pandora's hand from making him climax

Danny groaned, his head falling back

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Danny Phantom Harem**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Danny Phantom characters. All rights belong to Butch Hartman**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed: thank you.

To those who were bitching about 'Why did you do this to Sam and Danny?': I refer you to an earlier chapter called 'Danny's Ghostly Harem Author's Note and Explanation' THAT, is our response.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Over at Paulina's home, Star and Paulina were planning for their time with Danny. "Okay, so what next? We've got the lube, condoms." Star listed off "Leashes, handcuffs, corsets, paddles, butt-plugs, gloves, boots, dildoes and arm restraints. We need anything else Paulina?"

"Hmm...Viagra?" Paulina suggested.

"Do we REALLY though?" Star responded

"True. He's got enough stamina to last for days." Paulina answered

RING, RING

"Huh? Hello, Sanchez residence." Paulina responded. "Oh hey, Mrs Fenton. Yeah? Danny's asked us over? Um, sure. We'll bring them. See you in a bit."

"What was that about?" Star asked

"Danny's invited us over, and...she said 'bring all our sex-toys'." Paulina blushed as she repeated what just transpired.

"...What is going ON there?" Star blinked in shock

Paulina shrugged but grabbed the toys into a large bag.

"We're GOING?" Star gasped

"We're going." Paulina nodded.

"... Okay." Star smiled

"I wonder what Danny's got in mind?"

"If it involves us AND the toys...something awesome." Paulina answered and put the last of the condoms away.

The two girls grinned and kissed quickly before they ran out of the house and into Paulina's car

"Do you think it's gonna be a 'party'?" Star asked

"I think so." Paulina responded as she buckled up. "Though, that's part of the fun; isn't it?"

Star nodded, putting on her own seat belt

"Let's go." Paulina responded and drove to the Fenton house.

*With Valerie*

Valerie was flying through the air, clad in her ghost hunter gear

She felt much better and felt more determined to protect this town from ghost attacks.

Valerie was wearing a dark red costume with a black visor, gloves and boots, flying on a black hover board.

"AWOO!" A random ghost gave a ghoulish wail, flying around in the air and phased through the city

"Damn Ghost!" she snarled

She flew in aiming her wrist at the ghost and fired, shooting a green ecto-net at it.

"Get back here!" she snapped

The ghost raised it's hand and flipped off Valerie, not knowing who she was.

"Oh, now THAT is just rude!" Valerie glared and set her wrist-mounted weapon to stun...painful, but set to stun.

BANG!

The ghost screamed as it fell to the ground with a heavy-

SPLAT!

"Gotcha." She glared and collected it into a Ghost Thermos, containing it safely.

"One down for today...Not many ghosts coming through recently." Valerie talked to herself as she noticed Tucker on the streets below

"Tucker." She smiled and wanted to fly down...but she didn't want him to be brought into this life of hers.

But he was amazing, making her feel so special

She had to protect him.

Outside her father he was the most important person in the world to her

And right now, she had a job to do. And stop any more ghosts from getting to those people.

Ring ring

"Hello?" Valerie asked as she responded to it

"Hey." Tucker's voice smiled

"Hey; are you alright?" Valerie asked as she looked away

She hovered in the air, taking small glances down at Tucker as he walked the streets

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tucker answered. "You kinda left in a hurry though."

"Sorry, work." she said nervously

"Ah, right." Tucker answered. "Listen, I'm gonna make tea tonight, would you like to stay for the night?"

"That... would be nice." she smiled

"Awesome; any preference?" Tucker asked

"Well-" Valerie began to respond, but saw another ghost terrorise the town. "I-I'm sorry, I gotta go." she hung up before Tucker could reply, holding the phone tightly

'I'm sorry, Tucker.' And she flew off, going to protect the town. 'I have to protect you.'

*with Danny*

Danny was currently drinking an energy drink and had the remains of breakfast before him.

"That's not good for you." Maddie frowned

"The energy drink or having a full belly?" Danny asked, hiccupping gently

"The first." she said, reaching down and squeezing his crotch playfully

"Eep! S-Sorry, but I need to keep up my stamina for today." Danny admitted

"I know sweetie." she rolled her eyes and kissed her son softly

HONK HONK!

"I think that's them." Danny commented as he got up and rubbed her ass "I hope you are ready for tonight." he smiled lightly

"I'm certain we will." Maddie kissed him again, removing his hand. "Don't get an early grope."

"You did." he huffed softly

"I'm your mother, I'm allowed to." Maddie rebutted. "Now, go get the door. Go, go, go."

Danny nodded and kissed her before he left the house

"Okay, Going Ghost." Danny spoke, transforming and flew off.

He flew through the sky, heading towards school

'Seems like Amity Park's doing well.' Danny thought to himself as he landed, seeing Sam walking towards school dressed in her normal cloths

"Sam?" He whispered, transforming back. "Sam!" he called out, running to her.

"Huh? Oh hi Danny." she mumbled

"Hey. Err, you. You're back in black." Danny gave a dorky laugh, trying to talk to her normally again.

"Yeah." she nodded awkwardly

"Um, it. It's good to see you away from Dash." Danny awkwardly added

"Agreed." she nodded

The two stood there awkwardly, looking at each other...it had been a while since they talked to each other civilly.

RING!

"School's starting." Sam pointed

"Yeah, um...See you in class." Danny answered as he walked off waving

'See you, Danny.' She thought as she headed to her locker first.

"Hey, babe. Miss me?" Dash spoke, looking at her.

"L-Leave me alone, Dash." Sam gulped and almost froze seeing him.

"Why? I thought we were an item." He responded, getting closer.

"N-No. We're not." Sam answered nervously.

"Sam, babe, look. I'm sorry about Brad, none of us knew he was such a douche." Dash frowned as he pushed his body against hers, pinning her against a locker while he cupped her chin "I'm sorry, I won't let him hurt you again." he said, actually sounding kind and flattering

"I. I..." Sam became short of breath as she looked into Dash's eyes and almost melted by his words only to remember EVERY bad part of their relationship, including that bathroom incident where she ran from his house. And her talk with Tucker.

She gulped and bit her lip, trying to stay calm and focused

"So...Forgive me?" Dash asked

"No." she forced out "Dash... We are finished. We are no longer dating. Now, please, back off before I report you for sexual harassment."

Dash pulled back in shock, not only because of Sam's defiance but also that she would send him to prison!

She pushed him back and walked away, not looking back

She headed to the classroom and composed herself. She was steeling herself for the rest of the day even as she wanted to break down crying, remembering how he had used her. And how he knew how to manipulate her

And with this overwhelming excess of sadness and fear, it caught the attention of Spectra.

Though she salivated at the taste of Sam's sorrow, she DID know that Danny would disapprove if she amplified it anymore. But since she doesn't need to do that, just absorb it, she could try that.

"Samantha, maybe you should come to my office during lunch?" she offered

"Huh? S-Spectra?" She asked as she looked at her...but seeing as she wasn't hurting her, she agreed. Nodding gently as she saw her before she headed off to class

Spectra walked back to her office, leaving the day to continue

*Time Skip*

It was now lunch time, Sam walking to Spectra's office. The first two lessons were tough, having Dash within the vicinity.

"Ms Spectra?" Sam asked, opening the door.

"Ah, Sam. I'm glad you came." Spectra responded professionally.

"Yes, thanks for...well...Seeing me." Sam answered

"Of course, that's why I'm here." Spectra answered. "Now, why don't we take a seat and talk?"

Sam nodded, sitting down

"Now, what's been causing your distress?" She asked as she sat back, letting Sam spill the beans

And spill them she did, about Dash, the party, everything.

The emotion pouring out of Sam was like a breath of fresh air, a delicious drink. Ambrosia. And all for Spectra.

Yet even then she felt a sense of joy from actually helping someone, making the meal even tastier

"And...That-that's it. ALL of it." Sam shook in the seat.

She sat down, looking at her hands

"I. I feel so dirty." Sam whispered

Looking at the young woman, Spectra cleared her throat and began to give her response.

"Sam, from what you have told me; you have NOTHING to be at fault for. Dash manipulated you." Spectra answered "What you experienced was natural. Normal. You trusted the feelings you thought were genuine, you enjoyed the sex and as you said, he knew how to talk to you. It is clear he has learnt how to manipulate girls like you to get what he wanted, and you have gained life experience for the future."

"Thanks...F-For listening." Sam answered

Spectra nodded, a soft smile on the sexy teachers face

"Now, if you need anything else, I'll be here." Spectra reassured her.

Sam nodded, leaving

As Sam left, Spectra felt her heart thump and her pussy moisten. Feeling rejuvenated and more youthful than before.

"Need. Danny." She panted as she rubbed her inner thighs... When she heard breathing coming from her wall

"WH-Who's there?" She asked, looking at the wall to see a certain half ghost girl suddenly going wide eyed

"Dani Phantom?" Spectra gasped as she saw her.

"Meep." Dani squeaked and flew away as fast as she could

"Oh, god. This isn't good." Spectra panted, biting her finger in worry as this was normally the time she would be sleeping with Danny in this room

... Come to think of it, she was sure someone had been watching their last few love making sessions and orgies the past few days

'No. It can't be. Was-was Dani watching all this time?' Spectra asked herself

And to hit the nail on the head, she was right. Dani WAS spying on their love-making, ever since she had been living in the Fenton household, Dani's Ghost Sense was going off almost daily.

She had been curious so she had checked it out... And she had been entranced

Seeing Danny pleasure these women, giving him pleasure and love in return...seeing Maddie and Jazz be with him, despite the taboos, it made her flustered

It made her wet and hungry for the same

'D-Danny. I. I want him.' She thought to herself as she flew back home.

*time skip*

Dani was back home, waiting nervously and hoped that Spectra was going to keep quiet...or at least she didn't realise that it was HER.

"I'm home." Danny called out, walking in. "Hey Dani." He waved

"HEY! H-How was school?" Dani jumped in her seat, feeling nervous and anxious of what she saw.

"Good." He nodded lightly

"Homework?" Dani asked

"Kinda. What's with the interrogation?" Danny chuckled as he hugged her lightly

Dani froze as she felt Danny's arms wrap around her, she felt like she would melt; these were the arms that hugged various women, tenderly loving them in Spectra's office, his bedroom, the living room...Yeah, she spied there too.

Her pants where already soaked through, the wet patch visible to anyone who looked down. And she was scared Danny would feel it

"I need to do some homework now, I'll be down later. 'Kay?" Danny asked

"Okay." she squeaked

Danny nodded, releasing her from the hug and went upstairs.

Dani panted and covered her waist by curling up her legs up to her chest.

"Damn it." she muttered

Up in Danny's room, he put his bag on the floor and sighed. He had been to see Spectra...and yeah, she told him.

He wasn't sure how to bring it up

"Danny, are you okay?" Kitty asked, her belly seeming bigger than the past while.

"Yeah, just a bit confused." he smiled lightly

"About what Spectra said?" Kitty asked as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah. Wait, how'd you-?" Danny asked

"We've no secrets; remember?" Kitty chuckled as she kissed him

Danny sighed gently and rubbed her belly, thinking he would be a father soon...honestly, between making love at school and home, he was a little confused if he got ALL his girls pregnant. But, protection and all that.

"Go get her." Kitty giggled

"Huh?" Danny asked

"Dani. Go get the little peeping Tom." She smirked as she rubbed his crotch "I'm sure it will be spectacular."

"...You're getting me hard on purpose, aren't you?" Danny moaned gently, his cock getting hard under his trousers.

"To get you ready for her." she nodded

"Fine. But expect a surprise later." Danny sighed and got up, his member half-erect.

"Ooh! I'm looking forward to it!" she smiled "Should I dress up?"

"Yeah, that nighty and your cat cosplay." Danny responded, leaving his room.

He laughed softly at himself, heading downstairs

There he saw Dani still sitting in her crouching position and watched TV, looking guilty.

He walked up towards her, focusing

His arms wrapped around her, holding her close

"GAH!" Dani hiccupped in fright and leapt in her seat. "Danny! What're you doing?"

"Hey." he smiled, ignoring her

"Danny, y-you're a little close." She blushed

"I know." he nodded, moving a bit closer with her now feeling the his hard member against her back/shoulder

"D-Danny. Is, is that?" She squeaked

"Yes." he nodded, tilting her head back and kissing her lips softly

Dani's eyes fluttered as her cheeks became flushed as Danny kissed her.

Her body shuddered, going limp as she let Danny kiss her

Danny pulled back gently, seeing how much like jelly Dani was becoming...a scary thought because of previous events.

He chuckled softly, shifting her so she was lying on her back

"D-Danny. I-I'm worried." Dani blushed and whispered

"About?"

"That. That I'm not pretty enough. Or...Or I'm good enough." Dani admitted

"Dani. You are beautiful." Danny smiled, kissing her softly

'Danny.' Dani thought as she was held and kissed upon

He broke the kiss, pulling down his pants

"Oh. My god!" Dani gasped, seeing his member before her.

Danny walked around the sofa, his member pointing at her "Okay so just lean your head back and open your mouth." he encouraged gently

"O-Okay." She nodded and opened her mouth

She opened her mouth as wide as she could, her tongue pressed against the bottom of her mouth... Which was technically the top since she was lying on her back with her jaw towards the ceiling

Danny gently held her neck and chin with one hand, the other supporting his member which he gently pushed into her wide open mouth

"Hmm~, don't worry. I won't hurt you." Danny reassured her, feeling her mouth slowly wrap around his member.

Dani whimpered, some small tears forming in her eyes and shocked by the feeling but she relaxed her throat as best she could

"It's okay, Dani. Just signal me if I'm being too rough." Danny panted as he slid his member in and out of her mouth, her tongue playing with the top of his dick

Danny moaned gently, feeling his member throbbing harder and harder. "I-I'm gonna cum!"

He normally lasted longer than this but Dani looked so cute, her mouth was so tight and her tongue felt so good

"HMM!" Dani's eyes widened as she felt Danny's cock climax in her mouth

With the way she was lying she didn't even need to swallow, the cum shooting right down into her stomach

Danny let out a heavy sigh and slowly pulled out of Dani's mouth, leaving a trail of cum from her lips.

She panted, her eyes half lidded with small hearts in the pupils

'Well. Guess that's the third woman in my family I've had sex with.' Danny thought half-regretting, but half-proud and saw words appear over Dani's head.

 _Dani Fenton, straight, vanilla_

"Vanilla? Straight?" he blinked

"D-Danny." She panted, looking up at him. "Was. Was I good?"

"You did great." he smiled, brushing her hair "Can you get off your pants? Time for me to make you a woman."

Dani nodded almost excitedly, feeling her vagina tingle and stripped off her pants.

She threw them and her white panties away, spreading her legs

'She's smooth.' Danny thought and knelt down, rubbing her slit and kissed it gently.

Dani gasped in pleasure, shuddering

'I have to make this as pleasurable for her as well as for me.' Danny thought as he found her clit and gently rubbed it. 'Even if she is super sensitive.'

"D-Danny!" Dani moaned as she climaxed from his touch

She was limp on the couch, panting and smiling weakly

Danny smiled and pulled up, getting a condom and sheathed his member with the protective rubber.

He rubbed it against her clit, enjoying the way she squirmed

"I'm gonna put it in, Dani." Danny whispered, positioning himself right at her entrance.

He held her slim waist, pushing in slowly

With that slow push, Danny's cock was inside of Dani, she had lost her virginity and she loved it

"Danny." she moaned lovingly

'So tight.' Danny thought to himself as he hugged her close, slowly thrusting his hips against hers

He started slow, easing her in, before his hips just began to move faster and faster

Dani began to moan a little quicker and quicker, feeling her body shudder with each thrust.

She moaned, quivered and twisted as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm her

"Dani. Cum for me." Danny whispered, leaning down to her ears and whispered lovingly. "Do it. Cum for me."

"I. I. I. AH~!" Dani moaned pleasurably.

Danny saw her bend her back in pleasure, her eyes rolling up

Danny looped his arms around her arching back and pulled her up gently, hugging her in their embrace.

He kissed along her neck, chuckling softly

Dani hiccupped gently as she bounced on his cock, unintentionally making Danny climax inside her.

His cock throbbed, his condom being filled inside her womb

Both of them panted, Danny feeling relief as he climaxed. "How're you feeling, Dani?" He smiled

"More?" she smiled weakly and hopefully

"Okay. But, I DO need to put a new condom on." Danny smiled back, slowly pulling down.

"You could... Use my ass?" she blushed

"Your ass?" Danny blinked, not realising that Dani was THIS adventurous.

She nodded shyly.

"Okay, two seconds." Danny nodded, replacing the condom and readied himself.

He sat down and pulled him onto his lap, so she could set the pace better, as he set her in the reverse cowgirl position

"Wait." Dani Fenton panted, in a quick flash becoming Dani Phantom "O... Okay. You can... Go in."

"Wow." Danny blinked and pushed in carefully and slowly into her rear-hole.

He shuddered as he did so, this hole feeling unlike any he had been in before

"So tight! Your ass is sexy, Dani!" Danny moaned

It had the warmth of a human woman but the same chilling coolness of a ghosts, somehow both at the same time

"Danny! Danny! Yes! So good! My ass!" Dani moaned happily, feeling herself grind on his member

Her hands where planted next to her on the sofa, pushing herself up and down his member

"Danny, I-I'm cumming!" Dani moaned happily, wanting to squirt on his cock.

"Me, too!" Danny responded happily, hugging her hips close to him and climaxed into the condom and into her ass

He held her close, letting the white haired girl experience all that pleasure

"So. Much." Dani panted as she felt fulfilled by Danny's cock

Danny looked up at her seeing the words change above her head.

 _Dani Fenton, straight, anal._

'Guess that woke something inside of her.' He thought with a smile

"D-Danny." She panted and wanted to fall into Danny's arms.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Danny Phantom Harem**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Danny Phantom characters. All rights belong to Butch Hartman**

 **Reviews:**

Daniel6: *shrugs* why read it when she's living it? And not in the creepy way, it's MUCH more loving than 50 Shades and NOT as possessive. And yes, Danny has.

MeteorElDrago: Yep, it has.

fanficreviewer69: Don't have to wait too long.

Mark Juan: Thanks very much.

ashton millman: have to throw SOME surprises in there.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

SargentEpsilon: Thank you

Daniel6: Yeah. Go Danny

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a week later, Dani had fully integrated into Danny's Harem and was loving it. Giving attention to each of the girls and being considerate to each of them

Dani was actually very popular with the other girls since she was so adorable during sex

And right now, Dani was getting her pussy eaten out by Star and she in turn.

Star moaned at the feeling and the taste, slapping Dani's ass lightly

Dani moaned happily as she was being played with like this.

"This is REALLY adorable." Ember smiled as she was fucking Jazz with a robin's egg blue dildo.

Jazz nodded, moaning

Pauline had her arms locked behind, her arms in latex gloves that had small buckles along them keeping together, while over her head was a latex mask that covered every inch of her face except for a hole in the back that let her hair flow out in a ponytail and a small cut out around her mouth which was painted red with lipstick. She was moaning loudly, her face burried in the pillows of the bed with her ass raised high as Danny fucked her pussy as hard as he could without REALLY hurting her

"God, Paulina. You're tighter than before!" Danny moaned happily, thrusting his cock deep in her drenched pussy

"More! More Master!" she moaned and drooled, Danny letting her play fully into her kink

"Good girls get rewards, naughty girl!" Danny moaned, climaxing into her pussy.

"AH~!" Paulina exclaimed happily, drooling on the pillow.

Danny's bedroom door opened, Maddie walking in with a tray filled with drinks. "Is everyone okay?" She smiled

She was met with a wave of moans but she treated it like they were playing video games

"We're. Fine. Mrs. Fenton." Kitty moaned, feeling her pussy being played with from Pandora.

"How was the retreat, Mum?" Danny asked, slowly pulling out from Paulina.

Maddie sighed contently with a blush and smile. "Fantastic. Your father and I felt like we were on our honeymoon again."

"That good, huh?" Ember smiled

"Yeah. I rocked his world and he's got a burning passion for inventing." Maddie responded happily. "We even found this nice girl while we were away, he got to fulfil all that sexual tension he's been feeling. I've never been so happy for him. Although I think that girl might have trouble sitting, walking and hearing for a while."

"'Hearing'?" Danny blinked. "Mum, what do you MEAN by that?" he asked nervously.

"Oh your father can be very loud during bed. Instead of grunting he yells at the top of his lungs. Poor girl." Maddie said, genuinely sorry for her "First time with your father I couldn't hear straight for a week. Since then, when we decided we needed to sleep together, I have worn earplugs."

"Ah." Danny nodded, feeling sorry for the woman, but at least it wasn't some unusual sex act.

"Now, what have I missed?" Maddie asked before she was interrupted by Dani cumming from Star's techniques.

"Well, Dani's here." Danny chuckled

"H... Hi mum..." Dani stuttered out in pleasure, Star finger fucking the ghost girls ass

"Hey, honey." Maddie waved back. "I'll leave these here, and I'll be back in a little while."

"Why? What's so important than 'happy hour'?" Ember asked, having stopped fucking Jazz.

"I've got work to do, but I'll be free tonight." Maddie kissed Danny.

"And I need to drain YOU dry from taking some of my toys." she teased Danny, pointing at the latex bindings that Pauline was entrapped in

Danny chuckled awkwardly at that. "Oops. Sorry, mum."

"You'll be sorry later." She winked and left.

She made sure to sway her latex clad hips back and forth, showing her outfit hugging her backside in the most tantalising of ways

Danny saw her swaying sexy ass and got his erection back again. "'Mama' Pandora." He spoke looking at her hopefully.

"Yes?" the sexy multi armed ghost grinned and licked her lips

"Please let me fuck you." He asked playfully

"You may." she grinned

"Master." Paulina whined

"Dani, you can play with her." Danny smiled

"Yum~!" Dani licked her lips as she turned intangible and phased into Paulina going to play with her THAT way.

*Elsewhere*

Sam was in her house, on her bed masturbating

She was biting down on her shirt she had lifted up to her teeth while her hands played with her breasts and her pussy, giving into the itch from her abstinence from Dash.

Ever since she had left him she had been... Hungry.

She had been in the need of a good hard cock and her fingers were not nearly enough

'C-Come on. Please. Cum. I'm almost...FUCK!' She frowned, frustrated that she couldn't climax.

She continued to roughly finger herself, looking like some desperate whore from a porno

"FUCK!" She hissed and slammed her fists on her bed.

She kept her fingers moving even as she punched her bed, anger mixing with her horniness

'Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!' She slammed her hand onto the bed, unintentionally grabbing the attention downstairs.

"Sam?" her mother called up

"Huh? What?" Sam asked, having her mother grab her attention.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm okay." Sam lied, panting gently.

"You sure? You seem to be taking that break up hard."

"Trust me, mum. It's for the best." Sam answered, tearing up a little since she couldn't climax.

She was so frustrated, she felt like she was going to go insane!

She grabbed her pillow and shoved it over her face, growling into it and having it muffled in order to not be caught out.

Maybe she should... No! No!

NO!

She was NOT going back to Dash!

'FUCK! I need to get him OUT of my head!' She thought angrily. 'Maybe Danny can help?'

Could she REALLY ask Danny, her friend, to help her with this problem? Tucker already helped before but...he was with Valerie. She didn't want to ruin that.

She didn't know what to do

*with Dash*

Dash was currently fucking two of the cheerleaders from school, two he had already turned into sluts.

Honestly they had been easy. A few sweet words, a simple date and a hard dicking. From then on, loyal Bitches who happily slurped up the cum of anyone on the football team

"AH~! Fuck yeah." Dash moaned, cumming on their tits and faces

He sighed calmly as he sat back, the girls revelling his gracious gift

'Two cheerleader sluts. A good duo but...Having Sam around my arm, I need to get a better challenge. Some NEW girls.' He thought 'I fucked that up and she was going to be a great prize. Damn Brad.'

He cursed the douchebag of a fellow football player's inconsideration, but with him having gone into surgery to fix his penis, that seemed to be his punishment enough.

Dash tried to think of any other girls he hadn't 'conquered' yet...and two came to mind. 'Paulina and Star.' He thought with a diabolical smile

"They'll do." He whispered

*With Tucker*

Tucker was currently working on Valerie's Ghost Hunting gear. You see, this happened...by accident.

Last week, when Maddie and Jack were out at that retreat, Tucker was coming back home from picking up a new gadget...and walked in on Valerie transforming out of her uniform.

"T-Tucker!" Valerie gasped as her identity was now exposed.

"Err, Valerie. Was that a ghost hunting uniform?" Tucker asked before Valerie hushed him.

"Tucker. I can explain. But DON'T get mad." Valerie responded. "There's a REASON I never told you."

"If if hehauf-?" Tucker asked through her mouth before gently removing it. "Is it because you were worried about me finding out and becoming a target by ghosts?" He responded calmly

"You? You aren't worried?" She asked in shock

"I've had some experience with ghosts." Tucker nodded

And that had basically been the end of it. They had kissed, hugged, Valery cried and then they had sex

"And, done." Tucker spoke, finishing off the gadget, putting it down on the table.

"You're gears all upgraded ba-oh fuck that's good, cumming~!" he started only to moan, a hand going under the desk

"Hmm~." Valerie moaned as she swallowed his cum, his hand on the back of her head as she knelt under the desk in full ghost hunter get up

"Thank you, Tuck." She kissed his cheek. "You're the best."

"Hey, anything for you, Valerie." Tucker answered with a dopy smile

"Well. If you are offering 'anything'." she purred, rubbing her breasts

"I am...Within reason." He answered, eyeing her soft supple breasts.

The two smiled, kissing each other hungrily

*time skip, next day*

Danny moaned as he awoke to the morning sun, still buried balls deep in the hungry pussy of his passed out mother

'Oh man, what a night.' He thought tiredly to himself, slowly exiting her sweet pussy.

He removed the condom carefully, smiling as his mother moaned sadly at the loss of his length filling her

He phased through her and out of the bed, kissing her cheek to wish her a pleasant morning. He grabbed a pair of boxers and a shirt, he headed downstairs.

"Hey dad." he greeted

"Morning son; sleep well?" Jack responded with a smile, holding a ham in his hand.

"Very well." he laughed awkwardly

"Thanks for looking after the house properly while we were away, Danny. I'm proud of you, son." Jack patted Danny's back, almost toppling him over.

"Thanks dad." he smiled softly

"Now, I'm gonna go get to work making ghost hunting equipment." Jack answered and headed to the lab.

Danny nodded, wondering if his father knew what he was doing with his mother and sister

'God, I hope he doesn't know.' Danny thoughts turned to dread. 'Or... Would it be okay if he knew? Oh god this is so weird.'

"Good mornin', Papa-Pop." Ember phased through the floor and smiled seeing him, teasing him that he'll be a dad soon.

She hugged his arm, grinning up at him

"Morning, Ember. Sleep well?" He asked, hugging her back.

"Like a tot." Ember answered as she kissed him, showing her love and lust

"Thirsty?" He asked

"Yes." She licked her lips, gently rubbing his cock. "Could I? On your ride to school?"

"I'll have to ask Paulina and Star, but I'm sure they'll be fine with it." Danny answered "My naughty exhibitionist pop star."

Ember cheered quietly and gave a fist-pump. "Alright!"

"Let me call them first." Danny added, going to the phone.

"Sure. Can't wait!" She nodded

*With Paulina*

Paulina was currently in her bed, drying her hair. Having just had a shower with Star in the bathroom now.

RING RING.

"Hello?" Paulina asked

"Hey, Paulina." A voice she hadn't had much contact with.

"Dash?" She responded

"Yeah, sorry we haven't chatted for a while. Been a bit busy and then I had a bad break up." he said, sounding kind of upset "I was wondering if we could hang out, I really need to spend some time with my friends. Get my head back on my shoulders."

"Well, we've been busy too. I guess we COULD catch up." Paulina responded

"You doing anything before school?" He asked 'hopefully'

"Well, me and Star were going over to Danny's later. But-" Paulina responded

"Danny? As in Fenton?"

"Of course, he's our shared boyfriend." Paulina answered honestly.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. Is that a crime?" Paulina asked

"No, just shocked."

"Well, if you want to hang out after school, we can hang back for a little while. Okay?" Paulina responded

"Sure." he nodded "See you after school." And then he hung up

"Who was that?" Star asked as she walked out of the bathroom

"Dash, he sounded upset and needed a friend." Paulina answered

"Ah, well it'd be nice to be with the guys." Star nodded

"Yeah, it would." Paulina responded. "It's been a while since we've been with the 'A-Listers'."

Star nodded in agreement, the two getting dressed

"Hmm? Wearing THOSE panties today?" Paulina smirked

"Maybe?" Star winked, shaking her ass

"God, I can't wait to rip them off later tonight." Paulina licked her lips.

"Like you'll last that long." Star blushed

"You know, you're right." Paulina responded and rubbed her lesbian lover's ass.

Out of all the girls in the Harem, her best friends was the one she enjoyed the most

"Let's get to Danny's. He's probably-"

RING RING.

"Popular today; aren't you?" Star moaned gently

"I know. Hang on. Hello?" Paulina asked

"Hey Paulina, on the phone to someone earlier?" Danny's voice spoke through the phone.

"Oh, hey Danny. Yes, I was. We were just talking about you." Paulina answered

"You were? Anyway, Ember wants to have some fun before we get to school. Is that okay with you?" Danny asked

"Like you have to ask?"

"Yes I do, cause I treat you all equally." Danny responded, feigning to be hurt.

"Of course she can. But you're going in the backseat. You KNOW how your cock is. Hmm~. Distracting for us." Paulina moaned

"Oh fuck that, just park somewhere and we'll have a foursome!" Star smirked

"I'll agree to that!" Ember's voice cheered through the phone.

"We've got school." Danny laughed

"Oh the first class is Lancer, he won't tell us off." Paulina grinned

"He won't tell YOU off. ME on the other hand..." Danny admitted

"Don't worry, we'll handle that. Okay?" Star followed up

"... I can't say no to you." he sighed

"No, you can't. See you in a minute." Star responded.

"Love you, Master." Paulina added

*time skip*

It was a little while later; Danny, Star, Paulina and Ember were currently parked up somewhere in Amity Park having their foretold foursome.

Ember was pushed against the window, her leather shirt pulled up and her leather pants pulled down to her knees, with Danny fucking her blue ass hard

Inside the car, the muffled pants and thrusts were louder, Ember exclaiming and panting with each of Danny's motions, fucking her senseless.

"You like that, don't you? The possibility anyone could see you being fucked like a slut?" Danny panted hungrily

"Yes! Yes, I do! Let the world see me as a slut!" Ember begged, her pussy squirting as Star and Paulina were making out in the front.

Their pussies where dripping with cum, from earlier rounds

"Master's. So good." Paulina panted between kisses.

"So full." Star followed up, her nipples rubbing against Paulina's

She slapped Paulina's breasts, grinning at her moans

"I-I'm. CUMMING!" Ember proclaimed as she came over the seats as Danny came inside of her.

"Take it." he hissed happily

"AH~!" Ember moaned as she felt her pussy filled with Danny's cum. She asked him if she could be fucked raw this time.

Although he normally fucked her raw.

He did do as she asked though... And fucked her ass as a cheeky turn around

Ember panted and fell into Danny's arms.

"You're so good baby pop." she smiled at him with a fucked silly smile, kissing him "Oh yeah. I'm pregnant to."

"Ha?" Danny asked in shock. "You. Pregnant? Really?"

"It's why I wanted you to be raw, dipstick." she snickered

"Oh my god." Danny blinked, pulling out of her ass and he laughed

"Have you lost your mind, Baby-Pop?" Ember asked

"Only you would tell me like this." he smiled as he stopped laughing, kissing her

The two kissed passionately as Paulina and Star looked on, their hands teasing the other's pussies as they heard the good news.

The two knelt down and started licking Danny's member, giggling

"You know I'm gonna have to get a job, right?" Danny commented

"You're already getting a blowjob now." Ember responded

"Not what I meant." Danny deadpanned.

"I'm a rockstar. Spectra is a teacher. Your family is rich. Kitty left a savings account before she died which had to have built up a good amount of money over the years. Oh, yeah, and Desired can wish up any stuff we need. We are fine." she smiled

"Still. I don't want to be a deadbeat." Danny moaned and came over Star's and Paulina's faces.

"You won't be. You'll be there for the kids."

"I know. I'm gonna have to step up though." Danny admitted

*time skip*

Paulina, Danny and Star were now at school having gone to their remaining lessons.

It was lunch, Danny going to eat with Sam and Tucker

"Hey, guys!" Danny waved seeing his two best friends.

"Hey!" Tucker waved

"You look exhausted." Sam spoke with tired eyes of her own.

"Had an eventful day." he smiled, his endurance more than enough to keep up with all his lovers at this point. And it was still growing

"Well, you look fine." Sam answered, tucking into her salad.

"How are you?" he asked in concern

"I'm...Not better. But getting there." Sam answered as her hand clenched

Danny reached over hand held her clenched hand, not wanting her to be stressed and a spark went through their fingers

'D-Danny.' She thought as her heart thumped.

'Sam.' Danny thought, his heart thumping

'Oh boy.' Tucker thought to himself, seeing the two of them holding hands.

He smiled, it being like old times

The two looked at each other and then pulled back awkwardly, it was like two friends who had a crush on the other but didn't want to admit it.

Tucker could only laugh

"What's with you?" Sam asked

"Nothing. It's nothing." Tucker responded

*with Paulina and Star, after school*

"Okay, so what does Dash want?" Star wondered as the duo were waiting for him.

"To hang out, remember? He got dumped by that goth bitch and needs some friends." Pailina reminded

"I guess." Star answered as they waited and saw Dash come around from the back of the school, having finished football practice.

"Hey." he waves with a smile

"Hey, Dash." Paulina waved back in a friendly manner.

"Hey." Star waved

"Glad you waited for me." Dash responded with a smile.

"Of course we did!" Paulina frowned

"Well, I really appreciate it." Dash answered as he hugged them both

'Err.' The two thought, thinking that it was a bit out of character for him.

"Come on, let's head out." he urged

"O-Okay." Paulina answered, feeling a little unnerved, but the two humoured him.

His large muscular arms held the two pretty girls close as they walked through the facility

'He's been working out.' Star thought with a small blush

'What am I thinking?' She thought as they walked 'I'm with Danny.'

Paulina soon spoke up. "So where do you want to go?"

"I... Well..." Dash hummed a bit and looked above their heads as if he was in thought

'What's he thinking?' Paulina wondered

"How about the mall?" He offered.

"Sure?" they blinked

The girls were lead to the mall, being lead by Dash. Honestly, it was a little worrisome, but they DID want to go to the mall.

Plus he was their friend, he wouldn't do anything

'I can't wait to taste that sexy chocolate and vanilla.' Dash thought to himself, not giving anything away.

Unfortunately, a certain ghost woman saw the three.

Desiree stood there watching, finding something familiar about the blonde teen

'That boy. Where have I seen him before?' She thought to herself as she followed silently

As Desiree followed the trio, she heard his voice, connecting to Paulina and Star...trying to lower their guard.

"Whoa!" Dash blinked as the three apparently came to a fetish school, somehow

"D-Dash! How did we get here?" Paulina asked in shock

"I didn't even know the mall had this place." he 'blushed'

"S-So. Um." Star gulped, getting flustered.

"Wow." Dash blinked as he looked at the female model in the window in a bunch of fetish gear like a slave "I... Like girls like that."

Paulina's eyes widened, did she really hear that? Dash liked girls who wore BDSM? "Y-You do?"

"Yeah." he gasped gently

'It. Can't be.' Desiree thought as she saw him, how he was manipulating the two. 'I remember him now!'

*Flashback*

Months ago, back when Desiree had escaped from the Ghost Zone and was doing her own thing once again.

It had been a day or two before Danny's wish that had started everything. In fact, it might have been early that same day in fact

She was flying around and then saw a football star, Dash, failing to pick up women.

"Fucking damn it!" he hissed

"Oh~?" She asked herself quietly.

Dash grabbed his bag and pulled out a game from the pocket. It seemed to be a dating sim game.

"Why can't this be as easy as in this nerd's game?" Dash huffed

"You wish to have girls at your feet?" Desiree asked with a smile.

"Gah! Wh-what are you?" Dash screamed

"Your wish is my command." she bowed

"My-My wish?" He asked and then looked at the game. "Make my life like this game! I can see a girl's stats and shit in real life so I can fuck them!"

"Your Wish, is my Desire!" she smiled as her hands glowed pink, her abilities getting to work

Dash held his head in pain from the overload of new information as his game seemed to be internalised into his mind.

His body glowed for a little while as his new power was cooling down.

Desiree smiled and then left, leaving Dash to his own devices.

She flew back a bit, wanting to see what happened

She saw how Dash was a little confused where she was. But considering she wasn't there, he headed out, going to find another girl. THIS time he had an advantage...and he had a smirk on his face.

He saw a girl, seeing stuff appear above her head

His conquest had begun...and all Desiree could do was watch as the granted wish was infecting the town.

As he quickly seduced the girl, saying everything needed to make her eager to see what he could do

'Damn, he makes short work; doesn't he?' Desiree thought with a smirk. "I wonder who ELSE I can give this gift to?"

And with that, Desiree left, going to her next 'victim'.

*End Flashback*

'What're you planning, Dash? They're my master's lovers!' Desiree thought as her eyes narrowed

She turned invisible and followed the three into the fetish shop.

*time skip*

It took at least two hours, both Star and Paulina had tried on various outfits while Dash looked on.

'How long will you keep them here, Dash?' Desiree thought in annoyance, while noting how the two reacted

Both of them were swaying and moaning gently to themselves, not wanting Dash to hear them...And honestly, they thought he couldn't. But he was noting ALL of it.

'So fucking hot.' Dash thought to himself. "How're the costumes, girls?"

"They're...fine. Thanks, Dash." Star answered

"Well come out then, you did want my opinion right?"

"Okay." Both Star and Paulina walked out wearing the fetish gear.

The curtains pulled back, revealing the two fully

Paulina was wearing a tight-fitting black corset with black boots and a collar, showing off her cleavage.

Star was wearing a blue see-through lingerie nighty with bra and panties underneath that showed off her erect nipples.

"Holy damn... If you'd let me I'd fuck both of you right now." Dash said in 'amazement'

That caught Desiree's attention, noting how Dash was working this.

"Well, we're in a shopping mall. So, PRETTY sure we'd be in trouble." Paulina answered while hiding her blush 'What is wrong with me? I belong to Master Danny, no one else. Something is wrong.'

"What do you think? You look so gorgeous. Any guy who's here would be a lucky guy." Dash answered

"Thanks for the compliment Dash, but I'm not that into guys." Star said, in a similar state to Pailina

"You're a lesbian? Man, I guess seeing Paulina like this must be exciting for you." Dash rubbed his finger under his nose.

"Well... Not really. I am a lesbian, and this is, but I have... Exceptions. Like Danny."

Dash wanted to get up in shock and rage. Danny Fenton was fucking Star AND Paulina?!

He of course knew this from his call earlier but he had forgotten that in his quest

"Well. Ain't HE lucky?" He faked a smile. "Why don't you buy them? Give a certain someone a surprise."

"Good idea." Paulina nodded

Star nodded and went back into the changing rooms to get her clothes back.

'Just you wait Fenturd. I'm gonna Cuck you so hard.' Dash growled in his mind

Desiree had popped her invisible head out through the wall and saw Dash's full face, he was scowling to himself.

'He's trying to-. I have to warn them.' Desiree thought to herself, flying way.

As Dash and the girls paid for the items, Dash still saying the 'right stuff', he made an act of buying a few XL condoms

"Really? XL sized condoms?" Paulina asked, thinking Dash was being cocky.

"What, want proof?" he shrugged casually

"Thanks but no." Paulina answered, raising a hand defensively with her cheeks getting even redder, trying not to look down

'Almost there.' Dash thought to himself knowing that a little more he'd have them around his cock in no time.

'Tomorrow.' he thought eagerly 'In the locker room. In front of Fenturd.'

The three decided to separate, going back to their homes.

Or at least that's what Dash thought. As Paulina and Star started running, racing to the house of their lover

*with Danny... With Sam*

"You gonna be okay, Sam?" Danny asked as he sat with her in his bedroom

"Yes, thank you, Danny. I needed this. Just...simple." Sam nodded, sighing in relaxation.

"Really? Nothing more?" he asked, pain clear in his voice

"I...There IS but. I. I'm kind of. Ashamed." Sam answered

"Of what?"

"How I've been. How I've acted. Just...I feel dirty. Like a slut, since I've been with Dash." Sam admitted

"You are not a slut." Danny urged, kissing her

Sam gasped as she felt Danny's lips on hers. Feeling the spark of electricity between them...and how she grabbed him onto the bed.

She straddled his waist, kissing him deeply showing all her love and lust

He rubbed his hard member against her skirt clad backside, easily matching her passion

His cock was rubbing through his trousers and against her panties, his member throbbing for her.

Sam broke the kiss and pulled her shirt off, throwing it away revealing her bare breasts

"Fuck, those are beautiful." Danny panted, removing his own shirt

He quickly attacked them, licking and suckling

Sam moaned, biting her lower lip to stop herself from moaning.

"M-More. Danny!" Sam panted

She pulled her skirt up, revealing her naked wet slit

"So wet." Danny whispered and reached into his wallet to grab a condom only for Sam to stop him

"S-Sam?" Danny gasped in shock.

"Raw, Danny. I want your cock inside of me." Sam panted. "Dash has already done it raw...But I want a real man to impregnate me."

Danny's eyes widened. Did he hear that right? Sam wanted him to make her pregnant? Against his better judgement...but for the love he had for her, he obliged. He kissed her and slid his trousers off as he pinned her down. "I'll fuck you until you ARE." He whispered lustfully into her ear.

"Do it." she urged softly

With one push, Danny felt his entire cock fill her pussy, feeling her wet tight hole wrap around him with such lust.

"Sam." he growled in pleasure

Danny began to slowly thrust within her, bouncing her on his hips as his cock penetrated deep into her slick wet pussy up to her womb.

"You... You're bigger than him." she drooled

"I am?" Danny asked and kissed her, fucking her a bit faster to give her more pleasure.

He felt proud of that fact

"D-Danny! So big! So GOOD!" Sam moaned, bouncing on Danny's cock as she felt her body shudder with each thrust. "Love it!"

"I-I'm cumming!" Danny moaned and climaxed right into her pussy.

Sam arched back in lust, feeling her womb filled with Danny's baby batter, panting heavily as she felt her pussy twitch.

"Fuck yes." she moaned happily

"Sam. You okay?" Danny asked

"Yes~." She nodded.

"Good, cause." Danny answered, flipping her over to the doggy position. "I can keep going." Pinning her down with her hips in his hands.

Sam panted and smiled, hearts in her eyes

Danny slapped his hips against Sam's, fucking her passionately as he felt his ghostly endurance keep up with him. Wanting to spread his seed within this fertile and sexy woman.

A primal need he normally controlled, but Sam wanted him to unleash it all

"S-Sam. I'm. Gonna cum!" Danny moaned, climaxing in her pussy, his seed squirting onto the bed for the second time tonight

Sam panted as she felt her womb fill with Danny's cum. But she wanted more. She wanted the Ghost MAN'S baby.

BOOM!

Both Danny and Sam were shaken off the bed and were in shock.

Standing there where Paulina and Star

"DANNY!" The two shouted

"P-Paulina?! Star?" Sam gasped

"What's going on?" Danny asked as he sat up in concern

"It's Dash." Paulina answered, keeping her eyes trained on Danny's eyes as not to see his erect member.

"What about him?" Danny asked in confusion

"D-Dash?" Sam gulped in worry, feeling her time with Dash creeping up her spine like a viper.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Danny Phantom Harem**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Danny Phantom characters. All rights belong to Butch Hartman**

 **Reviews:**

te. Nellis: Don't worry, we have done.

Daniel6: Of course, we'd never screw over Jack like this.

SargentEpsilon: Wait and see what happens.

ashton millman: Read the coming karmic justice.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a little while later, Paulina and Star had told Danny and Sam what had happened to them while they were with Dash. Explaining what he was doing and how he talked.

With them was Dani, Maddie, Jazz, Ember, Spectra, Kitty and Pandora

"That's all that happened." Star answered as she and Paulina sat.

"That... Sounds like what happened to me." Sam admitted

"Absolute human garbage." Jazz frowned

"But how's he doing this?" Maddy asked in concern, this didn't sound natural

"It's my fault." Desiree admitted. "He made a wish and I granted it." She didn't want to deceive or be untrue, no secrets between lovers.

"What? Why?" Jazz asked

"It's cause of who she is. A genie. You know, make a wish and it comes true. Kinda like a monkey paw deal." Ember answered. "A compulsive thing."

"Which Master removed from me." she nodded at Danny "So I can choose which wishes I grant."

"That's good to know." Danny admitted.

"Is there any way to remove this 'ability'?" Maddie asked

"Yes, if someone wished it." Desiree nodded

"Actually. I have a great idea." Ember grinned

*the next day*

Dash was humming to himself as he put his books in his locked, closing it to see Paulina and Star looking at him

"Hey, Dash." The two smiled, seeing him there.

"Hey girls. Looking good. Are those new?" He asked, seeing Star and Paulina looking dolled up for him.

"Dash, we 'need' you." Paulina said, emphasising the 'need' and sounding desperate "Our limp dick boyfriend is a bitch, he can't pleasure us. We need a real man."

Dash blinked and then gained his cocky smile. "Well then. I better step up then. Cause if that limp-dick isn't up for it. I'll give you both some REAL wood."

"Yes. Please." Star begged, the girls hugging his arms as they lead him through the school "And I hope you don't mind, but we have a few friends who want your amazing cock to!"

Paulina and Star just opened the door revealing a tied up Sam surrounded by Ember, Dani, Jazz and Maddie

Dash was stunned. Not only was there a celebrity standing there, but also Danny Fenton's family! AND his slut! This felt like him winning the jackpot!

The only thing that would make it better was if Fenton was tied up in a corner, crying as he fucked all these bitches!

"Is." He chuckled in shock. "Is this my birthday mixed with Christmas or something? Cause-" as he was suddenly chained up. Literally, thick metal chains suddenly wrapped around him like snakes and made him fall to the floor unable to move

"Wh-What the FUCK?! What's going on?" Dash struggled, not being able to move one inch due to the weight and strength of the chains.

"Call it 'retribution'." Maddie answered as the door seemed to disappear and Desiree, Spectra in her ghost form, Kitty and Pandora appeared

"Wh-What's going on? 'Retribution'? Y-You?!" Dash asked in shock, seeing Desiree with them.

"Hey Dash." Danny waved as he walked in, untying Sam

"Fenton? YOU did this? The girls? Sam?" Dash snapped

"We are Danny's Harem, dipshit." Ember smirked

"Danny's-? HAREM? Your HAREM?" He repeated in shock.

"Yes. And you've been targeting a LOT of girls." Danny answered "Girls I love. And you pissed me off."

"And what're you gonna do? Attack me? Keep me here?" Dash responded. "You fuck me up there'll be consequences! Lancer and the other teachers will be on MY side!" and Spectra slapped him

"W-What?" He gasped as the ghost took form.

"I'll have you know, we aren't going to hurt you. And the head master trusts me more than the known biased teachers." Spectra smirked

"M-Ms Spectra? But. Her? You?" Dash was flabbergasted. "You're together?"

"That's what I said bitch." she frowned, pressing her green heeled boot against his chest and pushing in onto his back "Now sit there, shut up. You should be happy that Ember thought of this idea, the rest of us wanted to hurt you in the proper sense."

"Oomph!" He grunted. "What 'idea'?" He asked in confusion.

Ember and Sam smiled, undoing Danny's pants and yanking them down revealing he was not wearing any boxers

'W-What the FUCK?' Dash gasped as THIS was the package Danny was packing. It made his own penis look minuscule in comparison, and with both Ember and Sam kissing his member, it was making him frustrated.

Sam and Ember moaned in a way that sounded over the top, but they really meant the moan as they enjoyed the cock they were licking

"You both. So good." Danny moaned with a smile, stroking their heads as his cock-head was being licked.

"Need it. So. Good." Ember moaned with hearts in her eyes

"Do you want it?" Danny and Sam asked together.

"Yes. I NEED it." Ember nodded as her panties were getting soaked.

She wiggled her leather clad ass, taking his cock deep in her throat

'Oh my, GOD!' Dash thought as Danny was now throat-fucking Ember. One of the things that SHE could do. Danny's balls touching her chin as she bobbed her head on his cock.

Paulina hugged Danny, kissing him

Danny's cock was throbbing within Ember's mouth-pussy, feeling him almost cum from the kiss and the stimulation from her mouth.

Ember was getting super excited, fucking in front of a captive audience

"Ember. I'm...Cumming!" Danny moaned and climaxed in Ember's throat.

Dash watched, seeing the rock-star swallow the cum in long loud gulps. It took a while minute for her to swallow all of Danny's load, pulling back with a lewd 'pop' and a deep breath of satisfaction

"M-Master." Ember moaned, looking up at him with shining hearts in her eyes.

"Hey! That's my thing!" Paulina huffed as she stripped out of her every day cloths revealing the side too small leather corset and thing she had underneath

"We can share." Ember smirked and backed off.

"W-Wait. That's the-" Dash gasped before being shushed.

"Hush now." Spectra answered.

"I can still go." Danny followed up.

"Please baby, we know you can go literally all night, making our all of our holes gaping with your seed pouring out." Maddie smiled, jacking him off to help him back to full mast as she kissed him

'E-Even his MUM?! The FUCK is wrong with Fenton?' Dash asked, not wanting to get slapped again, getting cucked as he saw the harem pleasing the person he thought beneath him.

Danny was now lying down on the floor, Pandora bouncing on his cock while he ate out Maddie through her suit

'Fuck! This is unfair! Fucking these girls, eating them out! I came TWICE in my pants cause of this!' Dash thought in annoyance.

Pandora soon screamed and came hard as Danny filled her womb, Maddie kissing the ghost woman as she came as well.

Danny then had Sam on all fours, Sam's upper body near Dash's waist, as he fucked her doggy style

"Yes, yes yes! Danny! More! Fuck me MORE~!" Sam moaned as she felt her pussy being moulded by his cock.

She reached out and undid Dash's pants, revealing his cock

It was sticky, covered in his own cum, half-hard and half-relaxed Sam laughed as she saw it.

"I use to be obsessed with THIS dick? It's so tiny and pathetic compared to Danny's!" Sam laughed, her eyes shining almost evilly

"W-What? You WORSHIPED my dick!" Dash frowned, but his ego was shrinking, seeing Danny fuck Sam and making his member limp.

"Oh don't act so pathetic, you tried making me a slut addicted to your pathetic prick!" Sam laughed and mocked, flicking his limp cock as she felt Danny's cock spark pleasure throughout her body

"Sam. I'm cumming!" Danny moaned, thrusting faster and faster.

"Do it! Show him what a real man can fucking do!" she squealed happily

Danny grunted a little more before climaxing into her pussy, flooding her with his cum.

"YES!" she squealed happily

Dash looked away, feeling emasculated.

Sam was making her ahegao-face falling to the floor as Danny slowly pulled out as his cum dripped from her cunt.

"Danny?" Dani asked as she crawled over "Can... You fuck my ass now? Please?"

"Of course." Danny nodded and positioned himself to Dani's ass, gently prodding it before sliding in easily. "Dani~. You lubed your ass before cumming, didn't you?" He smiled

"Yes!" she squealed happily, being fucked near Dash's face

He flinched, knowing if he tried to do ANYTHING with the girls he'd be slapped away.

"More, more Danny! Yes! Make me cum!" Dani moaned happily,

Dash blinked at a noise, looking up a bit

Standing over him, Spectra had her hands down her pants and was furiously fingerings herself while she kept her foot on his chest to keep him pinned

"You like the view?" Spectra moaned, feeling the despair that was flowing from Dash, she actually looked younger than before with all that was going on.

"You pathetic little bitch boy, this is what you deserve for how you've treated women. Isn't it? This view is the closest you'll get to my pussy!"

"No more. Please. No more. Too much pussy!" Dash grunted his cock spluttering cum a little at each sight.

"Yess~!" Dani moaned as she came, her ass being filled with cum

"Shut up." Paulina frowned. She moved her thong aside, revealing a dildo in her pussy. She pulled it out, shuddering a bit with the dildo covered in her juices, and shoved it into Dash's mouth

"Hmm?!" Dash grunted as his mouth was filled with a pussy juice covered dildo.

"Master, my cunt is ready for you." Paulina bent down and spread her lips.

Danny nodded, leaning over her and thrusting inside

"AH~! Yes, yes Master!" Paulina gasped as she was mounted by her Master.

"You're tight, Paulina. Even WITH the dildo in your pussy!" Danny moaned

"Because that didlo was nothing compared to you!" she shrivered softly

"Good girl. Star, want a kiss?" Danny smiled and asked Paulina's lesbian lover and friend

She nodded, kissing her Latina friend lustfully

"Oh look, he's hard again." Desiree snickered

"Lesbians in a three-way with a stud. Does THIS turn you on?" Maddie flicked the dildo in Dash's mouth playfully.

Dash grunted as his cock was being stimulated by this sight. Wanting to fuck these girls, but couldn't.

"Ooh! Desiree. I have a perfect wish for this bitch." Jazz giggled, remembering the times that Dash had flirted with her "I wish Dash could only get hard when he is watching Danny fuck a girl, either having Danny getting blown or a tit-job or a hand job or fucking a girls ass or pussy. Unless Dash is seeing Danny's cock involved with a woman, he can NEVER be hard again."

"Your Wish is my Desire." the ghost woman laughed evilly as she cast her magic, slightly undoing some of Dash's chain "Now, Dashy, rub that shit little prick of yours."

"HMM?!" Dash grunted as he turned his head and his cock immediately turned limp, but as he saw Danny fucking Star now in her ass, his member got hard again.

He flinched, grasping his member and beginning to massage it at the sight

"S-So. Good." He whimpered as he saw Danny fucking Star

"Yes! I'm all yours Danny!" Star screamed

"Star!" Danny grunted and climaxed into her ass.

Exclaiming happily she fell onto Paulina's chest in relief and euphoria.

"My turn, Daddy." Maddie smiled as she zipped open her latex suit.

"Wh-what?" Dash and Danny asked

"You're not pregnant TOO are you?" Danny smirked

"Of course not. I just thought it's a cute nickname." She responded as she kissed her son like a lusty lover and let her bare breasts rest against his face as she lowered herself, his cock pushing into her through her latex suit

Danny's hands instantly came to her ass, causing a large 'slap' noise as he held her ass, as he fucked her

"Ah, FUCK! Yes!" Danny grunted, feeling his mother's warm pussy around his cock.

He moved her faster and harder, suckling her nipple

"Fuck!" Dash hissed as he came

"Awe~, did the little man cum?" Desiree teased

She slapped Dash lightly before she floated towards Danny with Jazz, the two eager for their turns

"Is it our turn next?" Jazz panted, having climaxed three times since playing with herself seeing the group fuck.

"Wait your turn Jazz." Maddie teased as she moaned, kissing her daughter

"This is hot." Dash groaned, as he tried to rub one out again.

Spectra laughed softly, Danny moving over to Jazz

"Ready, Jazz?" He asked seductively, removing his condom and rubbed it against her ass.

"Yes I am brother." she moaned

'Fuck, I thought this only happened in porn sites!' Dash thought as he saw Danny fucking his sister.

"You're so lucky, getting such a show." Spectra laughed

"But, I can only get hard from THIS!" He answered, looking at Spectra and went limp.

"AH~!" Jazz moaned as she came from Danny's cock cumming in her ass.

"Desiree. Come here, you're turn." he smiled

"Yes, Master." Desiree nodded, floating to Danny and kissed him, slowly pulling out Danny's cock from Jazz and rubbed it affectionately.

"I love this cock, it is my world." she said overdramatically

"Fuck! Yes! I love this genie pussy!" Danny moaned as he slapped her ass affectionately as he alternated between thrusts.

He held her tightly, slamming her up and down his member as he slapped her ass every now and again

"I-I'm cumming, Master! G-Give me your. Baby!" She moaned, begging for her master's cum

"Your wish. Is my. COMMAND!" Danny grunted and came inside of her.

Desiree moaned, her eyes rolling up as she was gently placed on the ground

"Just me left, baby." Kitty smiled and kissed him

Danny kissed back lustfully, hugging Kitty while rubbing her belly. "Let's not wake the baby." He joked, his cock hard and ready for her.

"Of course." she nodded gently

Danny got his cock and slid it gently within Kitty's pussy, right to his base as he fucked her gently and lovingly.

"I never miss this!" Kitty shuddered

"Neither do I." Danny kissed her as he held her aloft, holding her legs in his arms as he thrusted away

He kept a steady rhythm, fucking her very well, as they continued to hear the noise of Dash masturbating in the background

Danny leaned over to Kitty and whispered into her ear. "Look at him. Fucking broken." He smiled

"We could make it worse." Kitty giggled

"What do you have in mind?" Danny asked with a creeping smile

"Desiree, can you do me a wish?" Kitty asked

"Anything, Kitty." Desiree nodded, keeping her Master's cum inside of her pussy.

"I wish Dashy over there... Was a girl." Kitty grinned

"Huh?!" The group asked in shock

"Wh-WHAT?!" Dash gasped as he heard that. "D-Don't *I* get a say in this?"

Desiree smiled at that, seeing Kitty's plan. "As you wish it. So shall it be." She nodded and rubbed her hands.

Dash couldn't get away, the chains were holding him down. He was stuck there.

Everyone went quiet, looking at Dash as he changed

His jock defined muscles and dick were shrinking, his face became more feminine and curved, his hair lengthened down to her shoulders and her hips became more defined.

Dash's chest became bustier, changing from the Adonis-worthy pectorals to C-Cup bosoms.

His stomach, though retaining some semblance of exercise, was thinned and curved to an hourglass figure.

And whatever was left to her thighs, legs and ass. Well, slim, slender and bubbly could easily be the summary.

"Damn." Danny blinked, seeing words appear over the now female's head

 _Zoe Baxter_

 _18, Bisexual, Slut_

"'Zoe Baxter'? Not that I'm complaining Desiree but...How?" Danny asked

"Magic master, of course." Desiree snickered

"F-Fenton. What? What did you DO to me?" 'Zoe' spoke in worry as she now spoke like a valley girl.

"...A Valley Girl Slut? Really?" Danny asked

"I didn't do anything, just made him into what he'd be if he was a girl." Desiree assured

"I-I'm, like, not a slut." Zoe responded though it DID make her sound like a slut.

"I think it's just desserts. He's always sleeping around and fucking girls, guess it's only fair." Sam responded.

Spectra nodded, making a show of pulling her tight pants down her legs before she crawled over Zoe. Her pussy was now hovering just out of reach "Danny, it's finally my turn. Fuck me." she grinned

Danny grunted one last time as he came in Kitty's slit, leaving her satisfied with a pussy full of cum. "Great, a threeway to end things." He smiled

"Y-Your pussy's in my face." Zoe panted as she looked up and saw Spectra's dripping pussy

Danny walked over and spanked Spectra, pushing his cock into her pussy

"AH~! Your hole's nice and wet, Spectra. Did you miss me?" He smiled as his balls rested on Zoe's eyes right near her nose

"Yes~" Spectra moaned

Danny slowly rocked his cock within Spectra, his balls stroking Zoe's face as she was still tied up.

She closed her eyes, trying to look away as she scent of Danny's masculinity shoved in her face

'The smell. Of pussy juice and cum.' Zoe thought, her eyes slowly turning to hearts as Danny's cock was over her. 'No! I won't be Fenton's!'

Both Danny and Spectra were moaning, Spectra was ready to cum from her lover's cock.

"Yes! More, more!" she shuddered happily

"I'm cumming, Penelope!" Danny moaned, climaxing into her pussy.

"Right in my pussy, in your teachers womb!" she moaned happily

Danny nodded, climaxing inside of Spectra and let it all drip onto Zoe's face.

"Hey! Like, watch it!" she flinched as she felt the cum splatter on her face. Just then the chains holding her moved, spreading her legs wide

"D-Did my legs just spread?" Zoe gasped, realising that her body was moving on its own.

The chains moving her, revealing her dripping wet pussy

Spectra slowly pulled off from her lover's cock, letting it tap onto Zoe's face. "Your turn, young miss."

"Fenton! D... Don't... Don't you dare stick that thing... In me." she gulped, drooling as Danny moved down her body where he was seductively rubbing and kissing her body "Oh~"

"Your mouth says 'no' but your body...Well, that's a MUCH different story." Danny responded, rubbing her slit."Time for a LONG deserved payback."

"P-Please don't break me." Zoe whimpered

"Okay." Danny nodded, as he positioned himself.

"Really?" She asked, thinking he was going to be gentle.

"No." Danny answered and with one thrust, Danny's cock was deep inside of Zoe's cunt, making the former star athlete arch back in lust.

Her world exploded into stars, her back arching, her eyes rolling into her head and she came

"Wow, just from THAT? You really ARE a slut." Sam smiled in a blissful revenge as she felt a unique joy fill her heart

"F-Fenton! Your cock! So HU~GE!" Zoe moaned as she felt her pussy squirt from Danny's member thrusting in and out of her, him doing her raw.

And he had barley done ANYTHING to her yet!

'Well, guess that 'slut' fetish isn't TOTALLY unjustified.' Danny thought, before he started thrusting into her.

"No~! Stop Fenton~! If you... If you... If you keep this up... I... I'll... I'll..." Zoe panted and moaned between each hard, powerful thrust

"Look at that whore, she's such a slut she can't even finish a sentence." Star mocked "Such a bitch but she's barley got any curves. She should be screaming thanks at Danny for fucking her because no other guy would."

"You'll WHAT?" Danny asked as he groped her hips, trying to miss the chains as he could.

"I'll get addicted~!" she moaned /screeched, her eyes rolling up and her tongue slipping out of her mouth in full ahegao

"Where'd you want my cum?" Danny grunted, feeling her pussy kiss his cock. "Come on, tell me."

"My. My mouth! Coat my mouth with your cum!" Zoe moaned as she came for what felt like the millionth time

"Fine by me." Danny answered, pulling out and came in Zoe's mouth, filling her with his seed.

He held her head, the former jock holding her mouth wide as his cum shot into her mouth quickly filling it

"There, now I think...You've got your harem. My love." Desiree smiled

Zoe moaned, the cum gurgling in her mouth and overflowing. It poured down her chin and cheeks, the blonde having hearts in her eyes as she kissed his cock smearing his cum on it

*time skip, one year later *

We arrive back at Fenton Works, but it wasn't the same as we would remember it.

Tech had advanced, people's lives where better... Oh, and there was a big ass castle just outside the town not too far from Fenton Works. Nothing that drastic...

Wait, what?

Yeah, not even WE believe it, but there was a big ass castle outside of Amity Park.

But this wasn't JUST a normal castle. It was the Ghost King's castle.

We zoom into the castle as the sun rose, into the bedroom of the king

Where Danny Phantom awoke in a massive bed covered in black and white decorations

"Hm. Hmm~." He stretched gently as he got up from bed.

In the emperor size bed were at least two other people.

He stretched softly, trying not to wake up those in his bed. A familiar flaming green crown resting atop his head

You see during the past year, Danny fought and WON against Pariah Dark. The former Ghost King. Danny had taken his title and rule, having control over the Ghost Zone.

'What a night.' He thought as he got up and dressed.

He smiled down at the two figures in his bed, the two snuggling into the bed now that they had lost his warmth

The women under the sheets mumbled and popped out, it was Pandora and Ember. The two had a hell of a wild night the night prior.

Danny smiled and kissed their foreheads lightly

"Morning, Daddy." Ember yawned as she woke up

"Morning dear." Pandora nodded

"Sleep well?" Danny asked

"You know that it was." Ember chuckled as she kissed him lovingly

"We should get up." Pandora commented, pulling the quilt with her arms.

"Oh~, really?" Ember asked

"Yes, really. I'm sure the babies will be waking up soon." Pandora answered

"Okay, okay." Danny nodded as he stroked her cheek with his left hand, showing a green ring. "I shall make sure breakfast is cooking and meet with you soon."

"Of course." Pandora nodded as the three got out of bed.

They all got dressed, preparing for the day. They all had the same fashion sense but their clothing and evolved a bit

Pandora was wearing a black with golden trim toga, golden flat sandals, her flaming hair tied back in a braid.

Ember wore what looked like her old classic outfit with a large heavy leather jacket that had her symbol on her back, her hair let down instead of a classic ponytail, she had a bellybutton piercing and fingerless leather gloves

"I'm still surprised you can pull off the 'hot rocker' look." Pandora teased

"I AM a hot rocker!" she huffed "My newest record went platinum!"

"I'm teasing, Ember." Pandora patted her ass with one of her four arms.

Ember huffed and left, heading through the halls towards her child's room

"Too early, Pandora." Danny chuckled and rolled his eyes

He kissed her a bit before walking off himself

Danny headed to the kitchen, going to get breakfast, where he saw a few sights along the way.

Pictures and paintings on the walls, as well as some other decorations that showed the family's personalities

Ember going back into music and restarting her career, those who were in school graduating, Maddie and Jack becoming top tier ghost hunters...though retired early.

Kitty had her own fashion line with Star and Paulina acting as models

Spectra being a professional therapist

And the others stayed at home to watch the kids

Speaking of.

"Mama, mama!" A young baby reached up to a more refined Kitty.

"Hey, Leo. Did you miss mama?" She asked cutely.

She was wearing loose but still stylish cloths, picking up what looked like a three year old child

The child had short black hair and pale skin, like his father, blue eyes and wearing a red shirt with black shorts.

"Daddy!" Leo cheered as he saw his father.

"Hey buddy." Danny grinned

"Morning, love. Sleep well?" Kitty asked as she stood up.

"You know we didn't." Danny chuckled making a joke.

"Daddy need sleep." Leo frowned

"I know, Leo. I was joking." He tussled his head gently.

He poked his sons nose, laughing

"Boop! Ha-ha." Leo laughed.

"I'm gonna get breakfast. Okay?" Danny spoke

"Of course." Kitty nodded

Danny nodded and kissed her softly, passing Leo to Kitty and going to the next room

In the kitchen, there were Sam, Paulina and Star, all wearing night-gowns.

Star had a soft baby blue coloured one. Paulina was a rose-red coloured gown. And Sam was wearing a gothic purple one.

Sam being three months pregnant with their second child

"Morning ladies; how is everyone?" Danny asked as he went over.

"Morning." They responded.

"Fine, had a WONDERFUL sleep." Star answered, hugging Paulina.

"We can tell." Sam smirked before she pointed down "P's still wearing those fetish shoes."

What she was talking about was a type of shoe commonly referred to as ballerina heels, heels with ridiculously big heels that make a woman stand with their feet at an almost 90 degree position downwards. The particular shoe that Paulina was wearing was a set of latex ones that were very tight, the fact they where latex meaning they did not hurt by being so tight because the material was more flexible. They also had a small chain between the openings of the shoes so she could not take too long of a stride. And speaking of said openings of the shoes, there were tight straps around the openings which kept them tight against her shins and there where small padlocks where the straps connected with the chains, making it so they could not be taken off without the key.

"You know, I worry about your feet." Danny commented

"We lost the key." Paulina mumbled

"Well, we can't have that." Danny answered, kneeling down and phased his hand through the lock to open the tumblers.

He watched as the locks opened up, undoing the straps

"Here we go." Danny smiled, getting Paulina's shoes and gently pulled them off.

The material hugging her feet as they were pulled off, showing how flexible it was

"Thank you, Master." Paulina answered as she rested her feet on the floor...but felt a bit of pain since her feet were kept in that position for a while.

She quickly sat down, kissing him softly

"Rest here and we'll have breakfast. 'Kay?" Danny spoke

"Of course." Paulina nodded

Danny nodded and smiled, going to the kitchen where a familiar woman dressed in a maids outfit was cooking

"Morning, Zoe." He smiled as he walked to her.

"Morning master." she moaned

"What're you making for breakfast?" he asked

"Bacon and pancakes." she shuddered

"Delicious." Danny answered, rubbing her breasts through the uniform.

Zoe squealed softly, her eyes rolling up as her knees buckled a bit

"I'll let you get on. Don't want you burning anything." Danny kissed her neck. "But I've got a treat for you under the table later."

"I will make you feel good master." the once powerful bully whimpered like a scared little girl

"Remember to make YOURSELF feel good TOO, Zoe." Danny answered, rubbing her breasts before releasing them.

He backed up, patting his hands softly

"Well, can you spare a minute?" He asked as Danny lifted her skirt.

"Always for you master." the slut whimpered

He saw her bubbly ass and stroked it, gently pulling the buttplug she had tucked in her ass.

"H-Hmm~!" Zoe moaned as an audible POP was heard and Danny's cum dribbled out.

"Still there." he grinned "From yesterday."

"Of, of course, Master." Zoe panted, little hearts in her eyes.

"Guess I'll have to fill you back up." Danny smiled, sliding his cock into her ass

He didn't even wait a second before hammering away

Zoe moaned happily, feeling her ass filled by her Master's cock.

"Yes! Yes! More!" she begged like the slut she was

"So tight! Such a good slut!" Danny moaned as he fucked Zoe's tight ass.

"How's your baby?" he teased, rubbing her stomach

"Master's baby. Resting. Feels happy, its daddy's here!" Zoe moaned, being at least 7 months pregnant.

Yeah, probably should have mentioned that earlier. Goodbye any form of football or sports career for Zoe, not that she cared anymore.

"I'm. Cumming!" Danny grunted and climaxed in her ass.

"More! Zoe wants more!" Zoe drooled, hungry for all of Danny's cum

"Well then, on your knees." Danny smiled, pulling out of Zoe's ass and guided her to his cock.

She did as she was told, looking at him like a starving woman

"Open wide." He ordered and then shoved his cock into her mouth, early morning throat-fucks felt amazing.

He held her hair, thrusting in and out at a near blinding speed. Erotic noises coming from Zoe as she gagged with each thrust

"Here's. My. Second. Load!" Danny grunted as he climaxed down her throat. "Swallow it all!"

GULP!

GULP!

GULP!

Zoe swallowed down all of her Master's cum, happily drinking it all down.

"Master." she purred happily

*time skip *

"Danny! Come to check up on your old man, son?" Jack asked with a beaming smile

"Hey dad, yeah." Danny laughed back as he walked into the lab

"I still can't believe it. Even after all this time." Jack commented, going to a table containing various tools.

"Dad, it's been over a year." Danny responded

"I know. I know." He nodded. "Fudge?" He offered a plate of fudge to his son.

"Sure." he nodded

The two sat down together, snacking on fudge.

"We don't do this often." Jack commented calmly.

"Sit down and talk? No. Not really." Danny answered. "How's mum?"

"Fantastic." Jack answered, taking another bite of fudge. "She's been looking forward to the visit."

"That's good." he nodded, remembering two days ago where he fucked Maddie all night long "You had any luck with the ladies lately?"

Jack laughed heartily and smacked his son on the back. "You could say that."

"Good for you dad." Danny smiled "The kids will be around tomorrow, they want to spend time with their grandpa."

"Brilliant! I'll show them the Fenton Play-Area and-" Jack stood up and pointed upwards

"Dad, it's the living room with a bunch of toys inside; isn't it?" Danny smirked

"...You spoiled the surprise." Jack faux-pouted

Danny laughed at his father and smiled.

"Never change dad." he smiled and patted his back

"Promise." Jack answered

"Well, I'm going to go and see mum." Danny commented

"Okay, give her my love." Jack answered

"I will." Danny nodded as he gave his father a thumbs up and went upstairs

Jack sighed and sat back in his chair. "That's my boy."

Going upstairs, Danny recalled all the memories he had in his old home.

He smiled happily, arriving at his old bedroom. Where he knew she'd be

'Ha. Let's go.' Danny thought, opening the door to his old room.

"Oh mum!" he called dramatically

And inside he saw not JUST his mother. But Jazz and Dani as well.

He blinked and smiled, laughing at his surprise while taking in the three's appearance

The three of them were wearing a stylised version of Danny's ghost costume. Well, Dani was transformed into her ghost form. But the same aesthetic applied.

Dani had grown a lot. She was the same height as Danny, her hair having grown a bit. Her breasts now C cups, her ass was bigger and her body just having a more mature look

Jazz was wearing a green and black costume, hugging her physique as it showed off her D-Cup breasts and round ass.

And Maddie was still as young looking as possible, wearing a blue and black version of the outfit

"...Is this for me?" Danny asked in shock.

"Of course." Jazz nodded

"Happy birthday." Dani winked

"'Happy'? Is it REALLY my birthday?" He asked, forgetting that it was after all his work since today was the first day he had off for months

"Yes, it is. And we need to treat our loving Ghost King to some incest wincest." Dani winked

"Now get over here." Maddie ordered softly

"Of course. I'm...GOING GHOST!" Danny smiled, transforming not that he really needed to but it gave some flare

The three women smiled as their king come over to them to make love.

He kissed Maddie first, his hands going to Jazz and Dani's asses

"Hmm~!" The three women moaned, feeling their lover grope and caress them.

Danny soon pulled down his pants and pushed his dick into Maddie's pussy through her latex bodysuit

"AH~! Fuck! yes!" Maddie moaned happily, feeling her son through the latex. "Fuck me baby, make me cum!" she grinned

"Like the other night?" Danny smirked and levitated Maddie to make her bounce on his cock.

"Better." she grinned and kissed him

'BETTER?' Danny thought as he continued to fuck her...and had a thought. Why not please ALL THREE?

He grinned and effortlessly split into six

"D-Danny?" Dani and Jazz gasped

"Well. Can't really leave you two alone, can we?" One of the Danny clones responded

"And, we've been meaning to treat you." Danny clone 2 followed up and kissed Jazz lustfully.

There were 2 Danny's for each girl

"Say 'ah'." Danny clone 3 spoke to Jazz and revealed his cock.

"Hmm~!" Jazz moaned and swallowed Danny's cock and gagged on it lustfully.

"Yeah, you love that. Don't you slut?" he smiled, playing into her fetish

Jazz gagged in agreement, feeling Danny's cock in the back of her throat, while the other Danny slid her trousers off and wet her pussy.

"Here we go, you incestuous collage slut. Maybe this time you'll be pregnant?" Other Danny grinned and pushed into her

"HHM~!" Jazz moaned happily, imagining her being pregnant with Danny's child.

Maddie moaned, bouncing on the lap of the original Danny with his cock deep in her latex covered pussy, while the last clone began to push into her ass

"How's it feel, Mum? Having your son's cocks in both your holes." Danny smiled, thrusting away

"I love it baby, pound my holes!" she moaned as she massaged her tightly held breasts

The six Dannys continued to make love to their respective women, with Jazz begging loudly to be creampied.

Dani moaned as she hugged her main clone, who was fucking her ass, while the other sucked her breasts

"More, more Danny! Please! Fuck my ass!" Dani moaned "I love it! I love it!"

The two Danny's grunted and came into Jazz's holes, filling her with their cum.

Jazz moaned as she swallowed all his cum, her eyes rolling up

"FUCK!" Her Danny clones smiled as they felt release.

"I'm. Cumming. Maddie!" Danny Prime and one of the clones moaned, climaxing into her holes.

"Yes, do it!" she urged, her tongue hanging out

Both Dannys smiled and climaxed into Maddie's latex dress, but no-less giving her the same amount of pleasure.

*time skip*

Danny and his lovers were now at Fenton Works, the kids having been brought over and their children, all of them wanted to see their Grandpa Jack.

Danny walked through the house, going towards a room blaring music.

Opening the door he saw Ember playing her guitar, a small three year old next to her playing a kids piano... And by playing we mean doing the thing kids do where they just push random keys with their whole hands

'Yeah, they're enjoying themselves.' Danny thought before he knocked on the door looking down at the little girl at the piano

"Daddy!" the little girl cheered

"Hey, Robin." Danny knelt down and picked up his daughter. "How's my little rock and roll star?"

The girl giggled, smiling up at him. She had white fire hair in a pair of pigtails wearing a black and white knee length dress

"She's doing...better than last time." Ember commented as she put her guitar down. "She's got talent."

"Being fair, you both are MUCH better than daddy." Danny answered

"Agreed." Ember frowned and hugged her guitar, remembering what happened the last time he tried to play

Let's just say there was a LOT of frayed strings and a LOT of cuts on hands.

"Meanie." Danny joked, 'hiding' behind his daughter

Robin giggled as she hugged her daddy's face.

"Oh wow." Ember grinned "What a brave man you are."

"We're having lunch. Do you want to come down now?" Danny asked

"Yay! Lunch!" Robin cheered

"Great, we've been working hard." Ember answered as the three of them headed downstairs.

She kissed Danny, her flaming hair flashing gently

"Ew~." Robin commented and covered her mouth.

"Oh? Is that gross?" he grinned and started kissing his daughters face.

Robin laughed as her father was kissing her in a silly manner.

She wiggled around, trying to push him back

"D'aw~, Robin doesn't want kisses." Ember teased

As she tickled her daughter

Robin was laughing in her mother's arms as they headed downstairs.

Robin was placed in her chair, relaxing lightly

Next to her were her brothers and sisters, ranging from one to about three years of age.

A young boy sitting opposite of Spectra, short wisps of dark red hair, green eyes, wearing a green shirt and blue shorts.

"Father." he smiled softly

"Hey JJ." Danny smiled, stroking his head.

Now, what does JJ stand for?

He was named after his grandfathers. 'Jack' and 'Julian'. Something that they agreed on.

The child was Spectra's and he was very polite

Next to JJ was a young girl wearing a Greek toga dress, green with black trim and a gold clasp with the symbol of her father holding it up and blue skin, can't forget that

"Hey, Alexandra." Danny kissed her head gently.

"Papa." she smiled gently

Next to Alexandra was a young girl with pale green skin and short black hair with snow blue eyes, wearing a purple dress and flat ballerina-like shoes.

This was Desiree's daughter.

"Hey, Sofie." Danny smiled, kneeling down to her height.

"Daddy." she smiled and hugged him slightly

"Sleep well, honey?" She asked

"Hmm." She nodded.

"You didn't do magic in your sleep, did you?" he teased

He sat down with his family, Zoe putting food on the table

"Thank you, Zoe." The kids and family responded, hungry and ready to eat.

Kitty walked down, a five year old holding her hand

It was a young boy, dark green hair and blue eyes wearing a black shirt with red shorts and flat black shoes. "Hey guys, sorry that we're late."

"Daddy!" The young boy called out

"Hey, Leo." Danny got up and picked up his son. "You help your mama?"

"Uh-huh." Leo nodded.

"He helped me get some clothes." Kitty agreed. "He got dressed all by himself."

"Atta boy." Danny answered. "Come on, time for breakfast."

*time skip *

It was a few hours later, the ghost kids were playing with their grandpa Jack while the mothers kept their eyes on their shared husband.

Danny was currently rocking one of his younger children on his knee. His daughter with Sam. A black and white haired girl with green eyes, wrapped in a blanket.

"So adorable." she smiled

"Yeah, Cleo is." Danny nodded, stroking his daughter's head.

Sam nodded, kissing him softly

"How're you feeling?" Danny asked

"Fine, and the baby's fine too." Sam added

"Told you we should have used a condom." he said in concern, as he has said a few times. What, with Sam having a second child so soon after the first

"And miss out on 'Daddy's love'?" Sam teased as she sat down, having censored herself around the kids.

She nuzzled his neck, kissing him

"Yeah." Danny kissed her back. "I hope Star and Paulina are okay with their own."

"We have more than enough experience to help." she laughed

"That's true." Danny nodded as he saw the two in question with their own children.

In Star's arms was a young girl, and Paulina had a small boy. The two were playing together with soft toys.

"I wonder what Zoe's will be?" Sam wondered

"Don't care." Danny laughed softly

"Good." Sam sighed gently as they sat there.

The Fenton Family. From what happened from an accidental wish, turned out to be the best thing that happened to them.

This is, of course, not the only way this story could have gone. But that is a potential day for a day we do not know will come. So until that possible future, we hope you enjoyed this tale

 **The End**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
